Mystic Force: Bringing the Magic
by Zania330
Summary: Now that Dawn's out of Reefside High, she's been working part time at the Rock Porium in Briarwood, and at the Wind Academy in Blue Bay Harbor, but when she gets herself into another ranger situation, she'll have to face her past, and take up magic once again. Third in my Dawn Series. Hunter/OC pairing. Rated T for slight language
1. Broken Spell Part I

**Hey There Everyone!**

**So, I couldn't wait any longer, and I just had to post this :) Here it is, the first chapter of my version of Mystic Force, Bringing the Magic!**

**I do not own Power Rangers**

* * *

"Hey, look who's late...again," Madison Rocca noticed, as she pointed her camera away from Vida Rocca, who was working the DJ table, and onto 20 year old Dawn Evenson, who ran right into the shop wearing her ninja uniform and carrying a bag with her normal clothes.

"Sorry, I was stuck at the academy," Dawn apologized, as she ran towards the office. "I had to help Shane, Tori, and Dustin with some demonstrations," She explained, before she shut the door.

In the past year, Dawn had been traveling to different cities around the state in her spare time, and eventually came across the Rock Porium, a small record shop in the city of Briarwood, which was where she met some new friends: Charlie 'Chip' Thorn, Madison Rocca, Vida Rocca, and Xander Bly. Since she spent most of her free time hanging around there, Dawn was offered a job by the manager, Toby, and she accepted.

But since Dawn occasionally helped out her friends with teaching at the Wind Academy, she kept bouncing back and forth between Blue Bay Harbor. Dawn even ended up telling her new friends about the academy too since they were so curious to know where she spent the rest of her time. Only problem is that her ninja friends don't know Dawn told her new friends about it.

"You realize that's your excuse for everything, right?" Vida pointed out, as she stepped off the platform with the DJ table.

"That's cause it's true," Dawn stated as she stuck her head out of the office to look at Vida, before glancing over at Madison, whose camera was still pointed at her. "Now please get that camera out of my face," She said with a teasing smile, before shoving down the camera.

Madison just rolled her eyes and smiled, before Chip came running around using his jacket as a cape, and a stick like a sword. "Battling again, Chip?"

"Ha!" Chip grinned, as he ran off again and Madison laughed.

"Hey!" Xander greeted Madison, before showing his muscles to the camera.

Madison turned around and filmed the entrance of the Rock Porium, where Toby stood wearing scuba diving gear. "Toby!" Madison realized, as she shut her camera, and the others walked over to their boss.

"Hey, nice snorkel, boss," Xander commented, before Toby swatted his hand away.

Dawn walked out of the office wearing some normal jeans and her light red Rock Porium t-shirt, before she noticed Toby. "I thought you were taking the day off," She told Toby, as she walked over and joined her friends.

Toby tried to say something first, before he took his snorkel out of his mouth. "Yes, I-" He started, before removing his mask completely and putting it down. "Yes, as a matter of fact, I was at the beach, snorkeling with the little fishies, and one swam right up to my mask, and he looked at me with these big fish eyes, and he said," Toby stopped, before pressing his cheeks together. "Are your employees cleaning the store like they said they would do?" He continued, as the five employees stifled their laughs. "Now, I have to go back to the water, back to the reef, find the fish, and say no."

"Why don't you relax, Boss? Take a breather. I'll gather the troops and assign 'em things to do," Xander suggested, before facing his friends. "Alright, sweep the floor up, stock the merchandise, put out the trash, etc."

"Oh, you mean, do the jobs I pay you for," Toby rephrased. "Guys!" He exclaimed, before going into his office.

"Alright, you heard the man, snap to it," Xander ordered. "Chip, grab a broom, Madison, you and Dawn deal with the stock, and Vida, throw out the trash. Snap snap!"

Vida rolled her eyes, as she watched Xander jump into a chair and sit down, before snatching the pillow from under his head. "And what are you doing?" She asked.

"I'm glad you asked; I'm supervising," Xander answered, ignoring the annoyed look on Vida's face. "Hey, it's not as easy as it looks. I know it looks like I'm not doing anything, but I'm actually very busy up here," He explained, tapping his head.

Suddenly, the ground started to shake. "Earthquake!" Xander realized, as he hid under a table and put on a helmet.

"Everybody take cover!" Vida yelled.

"It's the end of the world!" Chip cried before grinning at Madison. "Just kidding."

"Chip!" Madison cried, as she pulled down Chip.

Toby's head stuck out of his office. "Don't panic! Don't panic!" He told everyone. "Remember, the safety procedures!" He reminded everyone, before running back into his office.

As Dawn hid behind the front desk, she could feel something was wrong. "This isn't an ordinary earthquake," She mumbled to herself. "It's something dark, something magical."

Eventually, the rumbling and shaking stopped. "Is it over?" Madison asked, as she, Chip, and Dawn stuck their head out from the front desk.

"I'm alive!" Chip realized, as he stood up.

"Aw great," Madison sighed, looking at the store. "The store's messier than before."

"You'd have thought that wouldn't be possible," Vida shrugged, as she and Xander came up from under the table.

"Well," Xander started as he stepped forward. "The good news is the worst is over."

Dawn sighed to herself. "You just had to jinx it," She mumbled.

* * *

The next day, the employees were outside the Rock Porium hanging out, while Madison filmed them. "After narrowly escaping death, the human species copes with it in very different ways," Madison said into her camera, before turning it to her friends. "Some use physical activity."

Madison pointed her camera at Xander, who picked up his skateboard and winked at the camera. "Others socialize," Madison continued, pointing her camera at Dawn, who was using her laptop to chat with Conner, Ethan, and Kira.

"...I wouldn't say being in an earthquake was as bad as falling in a giant sinkhole, but it hurt less," Dawn said, before looking up at Madison and smiling at the camera. "Having fun there?"

Madison smiled back, before pointing the camera at Vida, who was sitting on the back of her car, listening to music and reading a magazine. "There are a few who listen to music," She said, as Vida waved at the camera.

"And...some eat," Madison concluded, as she watched Chip grab a slice of pizza. "Tell me, Chip Thorn, what kind of pizza are you eating?"

"Shrimp, chicken, pepperoni, cheese...and chocolate marshmallows." Chip listed, before taking a marshmallow from his pizza and eating it.

Madison wrinkled her nose. "Eew," She muttered, before facing the camera again. "A fine example of the non-human species?"

"Somebody, please help me!" A old man cried, as he walked over. "Please, someone, anyone, I need help."

Dawn, Chip, Madison, Vida, and Xander heard the old man, before running across the street to see what he was talking about. "My brother, we were walking just up the road, and some creature grabbed him," The old man explained. "I fear the worst. It's just out of town, a creature him him into the woods," He continued, as some people already started shaking their heads.

"Can you imagine him?" Xander asked his friends. "Asking someone to go into the woods."

"Will somebody please help me?" The old man pleaded.

"I will," Someone offered, as everyone turned to see a guy with tanned skin and brown hair standing by a motorcycle. "I could use a break."

Xander looked at the guy, before walking up to him. "Hey, I'm Xander, you're new around here, aren't you?" He asked. "Probably don't know about the facts, but here's one. You go into the woods, you don't come out."

"Heard about it," The guy, Nick Russell, nodded. "But the man needs help, and no one in this city seems to care."

"I care," Dawn volunteered, stepping forwards. "I get lost in woods at Blue Bay Harbor all the time. My friends and I even fell through a sinkhole once at some woods in Reefside, and everything turned out fine," She told Nick. "I'm sure I can handle the woods in this town too."

"I'll go with you too," Vida decided. "Not everyone in this city's a coward."

"I'll go too! I've always wanted to go on a dangerous quest," Chip grinned, before glancing at Vida. "This is a dangerous quest, right?"

Vida just shrugged. "Perilous."

"Sweet!"

As Nick, Dawn, Vida, Chip, and the old man were about to leave, everyone started walking away, while Xander glanced at Madison. "Don't look at me," She insisted. "I'm the sister with a common sense."

* * *

Eventually, Nick, Dawn, Vida, and Chip arrived at the woods with the old man. "Are you sure you're willing to enter?" The old man asked. "You're about to enter a very scary place."

"You ask a lot of questions for someone whose brother is in danger," Nick noticed.

"Everyone's in danger," The old man stated gravely.

"Everyone's in danger?" Chip repeated, a grin appearing on his face. "Yeah!"

All of them then turned around to see Madison and Xander driving in Vida's car and pulling up next to them. "Xander!" Vida snapped. "I told you if you ever took my car I'd rearrange your lamps!"

"You're going into the woods, you'd never return it," Xander pointed out, as he and Madison got out of the car. "As if you're ever gonna see it again."

"He's got a point," Dawn realized.

"Besides, you're my sister," Madison added, looking at Vida. "Where you go, I go."

The old man started at the six teenagers. "So there are six."

* * *

It wasn't long until the all of them started wandering through the woods together. "It's creepy out here," Madison muttered, looking around.

Xander nodded in agreement. "Got that right."

"I've seen creepier," Dawn shrugged as they continued to walk, and Dawn got a weird feeling again as the woods seemed darker. "Hold on, I felt something back there. Did you guys feel something?"

"Wait," Nick stopped. "Where's the old man?"

"10 seconds in the woods, and we're already lost," Chip realized. "Alright! Maybe there's trolls, and goblins, and elves in the woods too! I've also heard that a witch lives here. She's hideous! With green skin and a black tongue with yellow drool that slowly drips from the corners of her mouth when she speaks."

Dawn rolled her eyes. "Okay, even if those stuff did exist, I doubt witches would be that ugly," Dawn stated, considering she was technically a sorceress.

"You've been reading too many fairy tales, my friend," Nick told Chip, as everyone turned around and looked at him. "Guys, there's no such thing as witches...oh, okay, so now you're playing with me," He realized, noticing the scared looks on everyone's faces, before he started teasing. "Ooh, someone's behind me. I'm so scared. Boo!"

"There _i__s_ someone behind you!" Vida exclaimed.

Nick turned around and saw person behind him wearing a tattered black cloak, before he screamed a bit and staggered backwards as the person slowly walked closer. "Anybody wanna run?" Madison suggested. "Like now?!"

"Already tried, but my feet won't move," Xander said, as all of them continued to stay still.

Suddenly, an army of creatures jumped out of the trees and bushes, and surrounded the six of them. "She's got friends!" Vida realized.

"Why do I have a semi-good feeling where this is going?" Dawn mumbled to herself, remembering last year when she got detention.

The six teens watched as the witch took out a wand with a white symbol on top that glowed. "_Mysto Aerotan_!" She called, before six broomstick flew over and picked up the six of them, carrying them into the sky.

As Nick, Vida, Xander, Madison, and Dawn screamed, gripping their brooms tightly, Chip just laughed and looked as if he was having a good time. Eventually, the brooms dropped all of them together by a large tree before flying away again. "Okay, so new guy," Xander started, turning to Nick. "Now you know why no one goes into these woods."

"Actually, the name's Nick," Nick introduced himself.

"What is this place?" Vida wondered.

"I call it Rootcore," The witch said, as she appeared and slowly started walking forwards again.

The six of them started backing away, before running inside the giant tree through what looked like a dragon's mouth. Once all of them were inside, the eyes of the head glowed red, before its mouth closed up.

* * *

Nick, Vida, Xander, Madison, Chip, and Dawn stumbled through a door, before staring at the room they were in. You could definitely tell they were inside a tree since everything looked like it was made from bark, but there were some dim lights on the ground and walls, and there was a round table in the middle of the room with a large orb on top of it.

"I thought it was best that you were brought here," The witch called from the second floor, shocking the six teens.

"Uh, hi, I'm Xander," Xander introduced himself. "This is a nice place you go here. It's, uh, it's really...woody."

The witch's hand sparkled white, as the six of them turned around to see the brooms appear in some small chambers behind them. "I," The witch continued, as she removed her black cloak to reveal a red haired woman. "am the sorceress, Udonna," She introduced herself, as some more lights turned on. "Welcome to my home."

"Wow," Dawn mumbled, as she looked around.

"When the six of you entered the forest, you entered a magical dimension," Udonna explained.

"A parallel dimension outside of Briarwood?" Chip gasped. "Do we live in a great city or what?"

Udonna then appeared behind the group. "Many decades ago, there was a Great Battle in our world," She started, making Dawn frown at the mention of it. "Dawn, I'm sure you've heard of it."

At this, everyone turned to look at Dawn. "Uh, how could I forget?" Dawn nodded, ignoring everyone's stares. "I don't remember much about it, but from when I heard, dark magic conquered magical realm, and was about to enter our dimension, but they were finally defeated and sent to the Underworld...my mom died in that battle."

"Your mom was a sorceress?" Madison asked, raising her eyebrows.

"It's a long story," Dawn said, looking down. "And it's not as crazy as the whole ninja academy thing."

"Your mother was a strong sorceress and fought well in the battle," Udonna told Dawn, before facing everyone else again. "The Gate to the Underworld was sealed with a powerful spell. However, during the recent earthquake, a crack appeared in the gate, and evil has slipped through."

"Remember me? Xander?" Xander asked, raising his hand. "Well, just wonderin', what does that have to do with us?"

"Yeah," Nick shook his head. "None of us are buying this fairy tale."

As Udonna walked up some steps, she looked down at Nick. "This is not a fairy tale," She insisted. "What I tell you is what happened."

"Look, let's just hear what she has to say," Vida suggested. "We can always leave after that."

"The Xenotome, the Book of the Unknown," Udonna gestured to a large book on a pedestal, as the six of them walked up to look. "In here, is everything we do not know."

Madison looked down at the book, as some writing and images appeared. "What kind of language is that?" She asked. "I've never seen it before."

"It is the Language of the Ancients. You will soon learn it," Udonna assured them. "It says that when evil rises again, six mystical warriors from the human realm will step forward. You are those warriors. You are the Power Rangers."

A small smile appeared on Dawn's face, as she let out a deep breath. "Here we go again."

"Nice!" Chip grinned.

"Sorry, but there must be some mistake," Xander insisted. "How are we gonna defeat evil? Our high school hasn't even won a football game in 6 years."

Udonna then pulled out six sticks, each one with a colored symbol on top. "These are your magic wands," She said, as she handed them out. "Never go anywhere without them."

Dawn's wand flashed amber, and had the symbol of a dove on it. Chip's symbol was a garuda, that flashed yellow was it was handed to him. Madison was handed a wand with a fish tail symbol that flashed blue. Vida received a wand that flashed pink and had a butterfly symbol. Xander's wand had a bull head symbol that flashed green. Finally, Nick's wand flashed red and had the symbol of a phoenix.

"Udonna! Udonna!" A blonde girl called, as she ran up some steps and noticed the six teens. The girl's hair was a little messy, and her clothes were similar to rags in a way. "Oh, hello, nice to meet you. Uh, excuse me," She told them, before facing the white sorceress and whispering something to her.

"You must stay here until I return. Do not go in the woods by yourselves," Udonna instructed the six teenagers, before she snapped her fingers and disappeared in a flash of white light.

The girl sighed, as she snapped her own fingers. "I wish I could do that! I practice, and I practice but...nothing!" She grumbled, before facing everyone else. "Oh, um, hello again! Um, I'm Claire, Sorceress-in-Training here at Rootcore. My friend, Jeanne, she's out right now, so you can't meet her, but you probably will eventually."

"Okay, that's it, I'm outta here," Nick decided, as he started walking.

"No, you can't go. Udonna said you have to stay here until she returns," Claire insisted. "Oh, I know! I'll conjure a spell that will freeze you where you stand until Udonna gets back," She said, as she tried to concentrate. "Um..._Corum Oviat Distrum_!" Claire chanted, before she ended up getting turned into a sheep.

Claire watched as everyone put their wands on top of the Xenotome before leaving. "Oh boy," Claire sighed. "Udonna is gonna be maaad at me."

* * *

Eventually, the six teenagers left Rootcore and ended up finding a destroyed village. "Who are they?" Xander wondered, as he and the others looked at all the villagers, which were all fairy tale creatures.

"I should've known you wouldn't stay at Rootcore," Udonna said, as she noticed the six teenagers and walked up to them.

"What happened here?" Madison asked Udonna.

"The woodland village was destroyed, tomorrow it will be another village," Udonna told them. "The darkness destroys everything within their path until they find what they're looking for."

"What are they looking for?" Chip asked.

"Me," Udonna answered, as the six teenagers faced her. "And then they will go after you."

Dawn sighed to herself. "I had a bad feeling that would be her answer," She mumbled.

"Wait," Nick interrupted. "I never asked to be a part of this."

"It is them!" One of the villagers pointed, as a hopeful smile appeared on his face. "It is them! The protectors are here!" He called, before he and the other villagers got on one knee and bowed. "Hail the Mystic Force!"

"I always wondered what it would be like to be worshiped," Xander said, as a small grin made its way onto his face. "It's not so bad."

Suddenly, a large black creature appeared in front of the Mystic Force and roared down at them. "Okay, that's bad!" Xander stated, his confidence turning into fear, as the villagers screamed and fled.

"Take out your wands," Udonna instructed.

"Uh, we kinda left them back at the tree," Chip told her nervously.

"Alright, then stand back," Udonna said, as the six teenagers stood back and she looked up at the monster. "You leave me no choice," She said, before she took out her wand, as the snowflake symbol on top glowed white.

"Magical Source, Mystic Force!"

"Flurry of Snow, White Mystic Ranger!"

All of them watched as Udonna transformed into the White Ranger in a flash of white light, and her wand transformed into a staff weapon. "Now that's cool!" Vida grinned.

Udonna jumped and blasted some cold air at the creature, but unfortunately it didn't do any damage. As the creature brought down his giant fist on the ground, Udonna flipped backwards and landed safely on the ground.

Meanwhile, some foot soldier creatures, Hydiacs, arrived at the scene and spotted the six teenagers. "Guys," Nick started, as he and the others backed away slightly. "We have company."

"Okay, looks like we have either two options," Chip realized. "We can surrender and be destroyed..."

"...Or fight?" Madison finished.

"You're the ninja, you deal with it," Xander said, as he tried to shove Dawn forwards.

"Stop it, you coward!" Dawn snapped.

"Well I say we fight," Nick decided.

Xander held up his hands to stop Nick. "Actually, there's a third option: Plan Xander. I'll just reason with them," He suggested, before stepping forwards and closer to the Hydiacs. "Hi, I'm Xander. We're not really from this party, so if it's okay with you, we'll just be heading off-"

One of the Hydiacs responded by kicking down Xander before he could finish talking. "Guess we fight," Xander realized, as he stood back up.

Unfortunately, two Hydiacs fired purple blasts of energy that exploded behind the six teenagers, who screamed and fell down. Once all of them were back on their feet, the Hydiacs started attacking them. The only one that was really making any progress with defending themselves was Dawn, but in the end she was thrown into a tree and grabbed by some Hydiacs.

"Just remember," Udonna called to them. "To use magic, all you have to do is believe in magic!"

"Then I believe," Dawn stated, closing her eyes and focusing on her powers. "I believe in magic!" She cried, before she started glowing amber, and she became so bright that it blinded the Hydiacs and made them fall down. "Whoa, that was cool...and really bright," Dawn said to herself, as she rubbed her eyes.

Meanwhile, Chip was backed up against a tree and was able to see Dawn. "To use magic, you have to believe," Chip repeated Udonna's words. "Well I do! I believe!" He stated, and just as the Hydiacs were about to attack him, Chip glowed yellow and zapped lightning at them, which knocked out all of the Hydiacs. "Wow, it actually worked," Chip realized. "Guys, the magic really works! Just believe!"

"I believe, I believe in magic," Xander nodded, as thick vines shot out from a tree behind him and attacked the Hydiacs.

Madison squeezed her eyes tightly. "I believe in magic," She said to herself, and when she opened her eyes again, she saw several Hydiacs on top of giant streams of water that shot up from the ground.

"I believe, I believe!" Vida chanted, before she started spinning around super fast. "Whoa! I'm a tornado!" She realized, as she transformed into a tornado with pink streaks. Eventually, Vida stopped spinning and grinned to herself. "I like...well, all except the color."

Udonna charged forwards at the large creature, avoiding the multiple blasts of energy that were fired her way. "Snow Staff!" She called, before she shot more cold air at the creature, eventually freezing it in ice. "You're iced," She said, as she turned around and the creatures exploded behind her.

Suddenly, Nick screamed as he leapt into the air and avoided an explosion behind him, before falling back down on the ground. "Okay, I guess I believe too," He gave in as the Hydiacs got closer to him, but he knew that he didn't really mean it since nothing happened.

Just as the Hydiacs were about to strike, Udonna fired blast of mist at them and made them disappear. "Power down," Udonna commanded as her ranger suit disappeared, as she looked down at Nick with some disappointment.

* * *

Eventually, Udonna regrouped with Dawn, Vida, Xander, Chip, and Madison. "Well, you are truly the ones," Udonna realized, smiling slightly at the five teenagers. "Are you up to the task? Are you now ready to accept your legacy?"

"Oh yeah," Chip nodded eagerly. "Bring it on!"

"You can count on me," Dawn assured Udonna with a smile. "To hell with normal. I'm ready to become a ranger again."

Madison glanced over at Dawn. "Again?"

"Another long story. I'll tell you later."

"I'm in," Vida decided. "I kicked some serious ass back there!"

"This is so unlike me, but I'm sticking with my sister," Madison stepped forward and smiled.

"Well someone's gotta look after these guys, right?" Xander pointed out.

After everyone decided, they turned and looked at Nick. "You know, we have almost all the colors...but we're still missing one," Dawn told Nick. "We still need a red ranger."

"Me? No way," Nick shook his head. "I'm outta here."

"Are you sure this is what you choose?" Udonna asked.

"Look, the 'I believe in magic' thing? It didn't work for me," Nick insisted.

"Try believing again," Madison suggested. "Maybe it didn't catch on the first time."

Udonna glanced over at Nick seeming a little disappointed. "He is a non-believer," She realized. "I can do nothing for him. Claire will lead you out of the woods safely," She assured Nick. "Claire!"

"Here I aaam," Claire baaed, as she walked over still in her sheep form.

"Oh my dear child, when will you get your spells right?" Udonna said, looking down at Claire. "See him safe passage out of the woods."

"Yes, Udooona," Claire responded, before she started walking with Nick. "Follow meee."

After Nick and Claire left, the rangers turned around and saw an evil-looking warrior with blue armor. "You may have defeated my Hydiacs, but you will not defeat me," He insisted, as he drew his sword from his shield. "Wolf Attack!" He cried, as the eye on his shield glowed red and shot blasts of energy that made the rangers scream and fall back.

As the rangers sat up and glared at him, the warrior laughed. "It is the end for you."


	2. Broken Spell Part II

**Hello!**

**Just like to say thank you to those that have read and liked my story so far :) In this chapter, the six teenagers finally become the Power Rangers Mystic Force, and a new character is introduced that Dawn seems to bond with quickly...**

**Hope you allwe joy this chapter, and please review! :)**

**I do not own Power Rangers**

* * *

"On your feet," The warrior ordered, as the rangers stood back up. "Darkness has come."

Madison shook her head. "I have a bad feeling about this," She said sounding a bit worried.

"I do not know you, warrior," Udonna said, eyeing their new enemy. "But if it's a battle you want, I am ready to fight."

"Hold on," Xander stopped Udonna. "Let me try and reason with him."

Dawn crossed her arms and rolled her eyes at Xander. "You really think that's going work?" She asked. "Didn't you already learn your lesson with the foot soldiers back there?"

"Just let me try it," Xander insisted, before stepping forward. "Hi, the name's Xander."

"I am Koragg, the Knight Wolf," The warrior, Koragg, introduced himself, as he placed his sword back in his shield and gesturing to the side. _"__Uthe Mejor Catastros!"_ He called, as a large ring with dark symbols started glowing on a nearby rock canopy. "Rise up from your depths!"

The rangers watched as a large black horse-like zord galloped out of the rind and into the sky. "Great, first battle and we're facing zords," Dawn stated. "That's pretty unfair right now."

_"Sumbol Unithos Equestras!"_ Koragg yelled, as another dark ring appeared in the sky. Koragg jumped through the ring and became giant sized, before he combined with the horse zord. "Power of the Centaur!"

"A centaur, a real centaur," Chip gasped. "...I want one!"

As Koragg landed on the ground, he looked down at the rangers. "You are now just pebbles under my hooves," He laughed, as he jumped up like a horse.

"I really wish I still had the Dino-Star," Dawn sighed, glaring up at Koragg. "If I did, I'd crush him."

"Get back!" Udonna warned, as all of them looked up. "You are not ready to fight his kind...I am."

"There's no problem here," Xander shrugged, as Udonna stepped forwards. "He's all yours."

Udonna pulled out her wand again, which glowed white as she got ready to morph.

"Magical Source, Mystic Force!"

"White Mystic Ranger!"

_"Galwit Mysto Prifior!"_ Udonna called, and in a flash of white light, she became giant sized too.

Koragg watched as Udonna grew, before facing her. "I am ready."

"Energy of Light, fire!" Udonna cried, as she fired a blast of white energy at Koragg, who deflected it with his shield and made the blast bounce onto the ground.

"Darkness destroys Light," Koragg stated, and laughed at Udonna charged at him.

As Udonna brought down her staff, Koragg galloped up again and was able to kick her. Udonna attempted to slash Koragg again, but he blocked it with his shield. "Have I seen you before, wizard?" Udonna asked. "You are too familiar."

"You too, witch," Koragg admitted. "But that won't stop me from destroying you."

Udonna looked up at Koragg. "What?"

"Behold the Eye of the Master!" Koragg exclaimed, as the eye on his shield opened up again, before he shot down Udonna, who screamed as she fell down. "Charge!" He cried, as he charged forwards at Udonna and slashed her. "You are defeated."

As Koragg turned around, Udonna's staff flew out of her hand as she screamed and reverted back to her normal size, making snow fall in the woods. Udonna stumbled around and fell down, before she demorphed and reverted back to civilian form.

"Udonna!" Dawn called, as she and her friends ran over to their new mentor and helped her up.

While the five of them helped Udonna, Koragg grabbed Udonna's staff from the ground. "I will spare all of you so you witness first at hand the terror and destruction that unfolds on your land," He told the rangers, who glared at him. "Remember this day. You will wish it was your last. _Uthe Sastos!_" Koragg exclaimed, as a dark ring appeared on the ground that teleported him away.

* * *

Eventually, Udonna and the rangers arrived back at Rootcore. "Without my Snow Staff, I cannot fight anymore," Udonna stated, before turning to the rangers. "But I can still train you. I can teach you the ways of magic. Claire!"

Claire quickly walked over, still in her sheep form. "Coooming!"

"Oh child," Udonna sighed with a small smile, before she stood up and her hand sparkled white. _"Morthay Mammun!"_

In a flash, Claire transformed back to her human form. "But why didn't you do that before? Do you know how hot it was in all that wool?!" She complained slightly, much to the rangers' amusement.

"If I do everything for you, then how will you ever learn?" Udonna pointed out, and while Claire stood back up on her feet, Udonna handed the wands back to the rangers. "Now this time, go nowhere without them."

"Uh-huh, we already learned our lesson," Xander nodded. "But to tell you the truth, walking around town carrying a wand," He started, before noticing how Chip was playing around with it. "Well, it might be good for Chip, but..." He trailed off, as Vida laughed a little at Chip.

Udonna exchanged glances with Claire, who nodded eagerly, before she turned back to the rangers. "Very well," She accepted, before her hand glowed white again. _"Utem Zore,"_ Udonna said, before the wands transformed into gold cell-phone like devices. "I hope you find these more to your generation's liking."

"Cell phones, very cool," Vida commented.

"These are your Mystic Morphers," Udonna explained. "They are activated by Spell Codes that you will come to learn along the journey."

"Might take a little while to get used to a morpher that not on my wrist," Dawn started, as she opened her new morpher and smiled. "But I still like it."

"Now, go back to the city, live your normal lives, and wait until you're needed," Udonna instructed. "Remember, there is evil everywhere, and you would best serve speaking to no one of what has happened."

Dawn sighed to herself. "Back to keeping ranger secrets from my old friends," She groaned. "Do you now how hard that was last time?"

"I can show them the way out of the woods," Claire volunteered.

"No, they must find their own way," Udonna insisted, before facing the rangers again. "Just remember, the trees are your passage."

"Hey, I'm back!" A voice called, as everyone glanced over at the doorway to see a fair skinned young woman with wavy brunette hair enter the room. Unlike Claire and Udonna, the young woman wore clothes that looked more modern. "Sorry I came back late, but you know I hate being locked up in this tree. I enjoy spending time in the human realm too."

"Oh, that's the friends I was telling you about," Claire pointed. "Hi Jeanne!"

Jeanne waved slightly, before noticing the five teenagers. "Oh, so these are the new protectors," She realized, walking up to them. "Not sure if there's much to work with, but I guess they'll do."

"Hey, Dawn, you okay?" Madison asked, noticing the look on Dawn's face. "You look like you've seen a ghost."

"Genevieve?" Dawn asked, stepping forward and looking at Jeanne. "Is that you?"

"Aurora," Jeanne breathed, just as shocked at Dawn. "See you still kept your accent."

"I see you abandoned yours," Dawn noticed, as she and Jeanne smiled slightly at each other. "So, Jeanne...nice name you picked."

"Thanks," Jeanne nodded. "Yours is nice too. But why Dawn?"

"They had the same meaning."

The others just kept staring at Dawn and Jeanne. "Whoa, whoa, whoa, who's Aurora and Genevieve?" Xander asked, clearly confused. "Dawn, what's going on here?"

Dawn let out a breath, before she faced her friends. "Um, guys, this is Genevieve Adams...also known as Jeanne Evenson right now," She introduced.

"Evenson?" Chip repeated. "Isn't that your..."

"Yeah," Dawn nodded nervously. "Meet my sister."

* * *

Later on, the rangers had left Rootcore and Dawn finished explaining everything to her friends. Her history as a ranger, her history of being immortal, and her history with magic and her sister. "Wow," Xander said when Dawn was done. "That was long."

"I have a complicated past," Dawn shrugged. "I swear, after my sister and I separated, I never heard from her again. I had no idea she'd be here."

"Okay, how about changing the subject?" Madison suggested, looking at Dawn. "I can see you're a little comfortable talking about this."

"Well here's what I wanna know," Chip started, looking at the trees. "How can a tree be our...passage?"

As Chip placed his hand against a tree, a hole opened up in the tree that glowed white and sucked in Chip. The rangers watched in amazement, as Chip returned a second later. "Whoa, guys, it's so cool!" He grinned in excitement. "You just touch the tree, then bam! You're flying through roots, branches, stems, leaves, and bark! Just think of any tree, like the one outside the record shop. It works!"

"I wonder..." Dawn trailed off, as she touched the tree and disappeared, before returning a few seconds later with an amazed smile on her face. "Well, at least I'll be able to get to the academy quicker."

Xander reached out to touch the tree. "No, there is no way that-" He didn't finish, cause the tree sucked him in a flash of white light.

Instantly, Xander appeared back in Briarwood by the tree across the street from the Rock Porium. "Okay, it can," He realized with a dumb look on his face.

In another flash of light, Vida, Madison, Chip, and Dawn tumbled out of the tree and fell into Xander. "Hey!" Toby called, spotting his employees who walked across the street towards him. "Did you just come out of that tree?"

"You feeling okay?" Vida asked, pretending what Toby saw was fake, as she and her friends walked inside the record shop.

* * *

Meanwhile, Udonna, Claire, and Jeanne were back at Rootcore using the crystal orb on the table to watch Nick. "Forget him, girls," Udonna insisted. "It is not to be."

"Yeah, I guess so," Jeanne accepted. "I just don't know why the Xenotome showed six warriors, not five."

"Maybe I could be the fifth warrior!" Claire suggested, as she swung around her broom and almost hit Udonna, who luckily caught it.

Udonna glanced at Claire with an amused look on her face. "Probably not," She said, before handing the broom back to Claire. "Sweep, please."

"You know, it's a good thing you didn't move on when I started out, especially since you were already training Jeanne," Claire told Udonna, as all of them walked up the steps. "I mean, any other sorceress would've tossed me to the trolls when I cracked the crystal ball...or when I dried up the lake, or when-"

"Claire, I think we understand what you mean," Jeanne said, patting Claire on the shoulder.

"Yes, there was a long list of thing you needed to learn," Udonna nodded. "Not to mention turning yourself into a sheep."

Jeanne furrowed her eyebrows. "When did that happen?"

"Uh...about an hour ago," Claire said, looking down at her feet.

"Child, you are someone I would never give up on," Udonna told her student.

"Well, I appreciate that," Claire nodded. "But, just for reference when I become a powerful sorceress I'll know...why is it we're giving up on Nick?"

* * *

A little bit later, Nick was still in Briarwood fixing his motorcycle. "It still won't run, you know," Nick heard, before he looked up to see Jeanne. "I'm Jeanne Evenson, if you didn't know. I'm one of Udonna's magic trainees...kind of like Claire, but less clumsy."

"Oh, so you know about magic, but I don't think you know anything about bikes. In fact, I just fixed it," Nick stated, as he revved up his bike, which still didn't work. "Should've started right up."

"Right, definitely looks like you know what you're doing," Jeanne said with an amused smile on her face as she crossed her arms. "You know, there's more to me than magic. In fact, I go to the human realm whenever I get the chance. It gets really boring being stuck in a tree all day," She stated. "So, I wouldn't mind knowing a little more about you. I heard that you didn't really believe during the battle. If you aren't gonna fight evil, what do you plan on doing?"

"Well once I fix my bike, I'm gonna head to my grandparents to see if I can live there, instead of with my sister," Nick explained, as he sat down on his bike.

"No parents?" Jeanne asked. "If not, then it's okay. I'm 507 years old, but my parents passed away when I was around 20...and about the 507 thing, I was kind of immortal for a while, but it wore off cause I started aging again three years ago."

Nick just chuckled a bit and shook his head. "You know, you're pretty nosy and talkative," He stated, while Jeanne just smiled and shrugged. "Well, I do have parents. I'm sorry about yours though. Anyway, they work in different cities every few years. I was living with my cousins for a while, then my uncle, now my sister."

"It must be hard leaving friends all the time then," Jeanne assumed.

"I never really stay around long enough to have any."

"I know the feeling," Jeanne agreed. "Dawn was my only real friend, in fact, she was my sister. Eventually, we went our separate ways, and I never saw her until today. When she was by herself, she told me how she had several different friends, some in Blue Bay Harbor, some in Reefside. But me, I guess you could count Claire as a friend, but besides that, I never had any," She frowned while looking down, before glancing back up at Nick. "You know, you could. I mean, you could stay somewhere longer...like here."

"Look, I'd love to hang and talk with you, but my bike...I still have a lot of work," Nick reminded Jeanne. "If Udonna sent you to try and make me stay-" He stopped, before noticing someone was staring at him. "What are you looking at?"

Jeanne just chuckled as she watched the person leave. "Only you can see me," She informed Nick. "Another reason I don't have any friends. I can't have civilians see me, so I have to use a cloaking spell most of the time when I go out," Jeanne frowned, before getting back on topic. "Nick, there's a reason why you're here. Don't run away from it."

"I know you think you need me, but you don't," Nick shook his head. "I can't do the magic thing. I'm not your guy."

"Then why did you speak up first for the old man who lost his brother?"

Nick's head shot up and looked at Jeanne. "How'd you know about that?" He asked, before Jeanne transformed into the old man from earlier in a flash of purple sparkles and transformed back to herself. "That was you?"

"Udonna sent me to do so," Jeanne insisted. "Besides, it let her know you'd be the one to lead the rangers. After all, every team needs a red ranger."

Suddenly, Jeanne and Nick turned around to see Vida, Xander, Madison, Chip, and Dawn run out of the Rock Porium in a hurry. "There must be trouble in the woods," Jeanne realized, before facing Nick again. "Nick, they need you," She pleaded.

"I told you, I'm not a leader," Nick refused. "And apparently, I can't even fix my own bike."

"Oh for god's sake," Jeanne rolled her eyes, before she grabbed a wand with a purple star-like symbol on top. The top of the wand glowed purple and so did Nick's bike, which revved up. "There, it's fixed. Now, shouldn't you own up to who you are?"

"Thanks for the help with the bike, but seriously, I gotta go," Nick shook his head, before he put his helmet on his head.

As Nick drove away on his bike, Jeanne sighed to herself. "Son of a...I can't believe I fixed his bike for him and this is how he repays me," She grumbled, stopping herself before she swore.

* * *

Meanwhile, Vida, Xander, Madison, Chip, and Dawn ran through the nearest tree and appeared back in the woods in a flash of white light. Once they arrived, they noticed that they're clothes had changed too. Instead of their civilian clothes, all of them wore white shirts, black leather vests with streaks that had their ranger color, black cargo pants, black wrist braces that matched the pattern of their vests, and the most noticeable clothing change was the fact that all of them wore black cloaks. All of them also their their colored ranger symbol outline on their cargo pants, and on the upper sides of their shirt sleeves.

"Whoa, check out the uniforms," Madison smiled, as all of them looked down at their outfits.

"Well, at least it still has some leather on it, and it's less hot than my ninja uniform," Dawn said with a small smile, looking down at her new ranger uniform. "Although, it might take a while to get used to the cloak."

"Are you kidding me? That's the best part!" Chip grinned, as he spun around and ended up hitting Xander with his cloak. "Nice."

Vida, however, didn't look as excited as the others about her own uniform. "I hate pink."

"You can go through the complaints department later," Xander told Vida, noticing a dark ring in the distance appearing on the ground. "Look."

The rangers turned around to see an army of Hydiacs appeared through the ring. "Eh, I hope everyday isn't gonna be like this," Madison muttered, sounding a bit worried.

"Don't worry, they usually only attack like twice a week or so," Dawn assured Madison, before shrugging. "Three times on bad weeks."

As the Hydiacs growled, the rangers got into defensive stances before charging at them. Unfortunately, none of them seemed to do any better than last time. "She said we'd know when to use our wands," Chip remembered, as he and his teammates were all grabbed. "I think this is the time."

"You think?!" Vida said sarcastically.

Xander threw down one of the Hydiacs, before looking at his friends and grinning. "Let's ranger up!"

Once the rangers regrouped, all of them stood in a line with Madison and Vida on the ends, Chip and Xander on the inside, and Dawn in the center. All of them then ripped off their cloaks, giving Dawn the similar feeling when she used to rip off her civilian clothes to reveal her ninja uniform. Once they got out their morphers from their belts, Dawn opened hers first. "Ready?"

"Ready!" The others nodded, opening up their own morphers, before the top of their morphers flipped open too and all of them typed in their first spell code.

"Magical Source, Mystic Force!"

_"Galwit Mysto Ranger!"_

"Strong as a Tree, Green Mystic Ranger!"

"Ever-changing as the Wind, Pink Mystic Ranger!"

"Fluid as the Sea, Blue Mystic Ranger!"

"Fast as Lightning, Yellow Mystic Ranger!"

"Shining as the Stars, Amber Mystic Ranger!"

"Mystic Force!"

After morphing, the new rangers charged at the army of Hydiacs. "Let's see what I can do with this. Magi Staff!" Xander decided, as used his Magi Staff to shoot green energy that transformed into vines and tied up the Hydiacs. "Magi Staff, Axe Mode! Take this!" He yelled, before bringing down his axe and destroying the Hydiacs.

Meanwhile, Madison stood on a small lake without falling in, before grabbing her Magi Staff. "Bad boys, you forgot your water wings," She told the Hydiacs, before using her Magi Staff to create explosions in the water that blew them back.

"Pink is not my favorite color, but trust me, it won't be yours either," Vida stated, before she used her Magi Staff to transform her cape into giant pink butterfly-like wings. "Wing Power!" She exclaimed, as her wings beat rapidly and blew the Hydiacs away.

"Let's give them a little Magi Staff jolt and enlighten 'em," Chip said, before he transformed his Magi Staff into a crossbow-like weapon. "Crossbow Mode!" He called, as he shot bolts of lightning at the Hydiacs.

"Alright, let's see what new powers I have now," Dawn said, grabbing her Magi Staff. "Steam of Light!" She cried, as the top glowed amber and the glow transformed into a whip-like shape, which she swung around and whipped some of the Hydiacs, damaging and burning them.

Eventually, the rangers regrouped with each other and cheered about their success. Suddenly, the sky grew dark as Koragg appeared. "I'm back," He laughed, as his shield appeared and he drew his sword. "You can try and defeat me, but you will fail. This is your end."

"Okay, now what?" Xander asked.

"Now you will feel the power of dark magic!" Koragg exclaimed, using his shield to fire blasts at the rangers and damage them. "I will not be merciful this time," He stated, pointing his sword down at the rangers, who moaned from the ground.

"Can't we talk this over?" Xander asked, as Koragg pointed his sword down at him. "Guess not."

Dawn rolled her eyes. "Enough with Plan Xander already!" She groaned. "It doesn't work in these kind of situations!"

"You're doomed," Koragg told the rangers, raising his sword. "Any last words!"

Suddenly, the rangers heard a motorcycle revving and turned around to see Nick jump into the air on his bike. "Yeah, just one," He told Koragg, before jumping off his bike. "Hiya!" He cried, kicking Koragg's shield and making the Knight Wolf stumble back. "Come on!"

"Now there are six," Koragg realized.

"I guess there are," Nick nodded, as Koragg charged at him. "I guess this is a good time as ever to start believing in magic," He said to himself, before his hand started glowing red and he was able to block Koragg's sword from hitting him. "I do believe in magic!" Nick cried, before he pushed back and knocked Koragg off his feet.

The rangers watched in amazement as Nick sparkled red, and in a flash of red and white light, Nick's clothes changed into his own black and red uniform, similar to the others. As Nick's morpher appeared in his hand, he tore off his cloak and flipped the top of his morpher, typing in the spell code to morph.

"Magical Source, Mystic Force!"

_"Galwit Mysto Ranger!"_

"Fearsome as Fire, Red Mystic Ranger!"

While the rangers cheered, Koragg stepped forward. "Prove to me your worthiness," He challenged the new red ranger. "Battle my forces. Hydiacs, arise!" Koragg commanded, as several Hydiacs appeared and charged forwards.

"Magi Staff, do your thing!" Nick said, as he grabbed his Magi Staff and turned one of the Hydiacs into a ball. "Let's have some kicks," He decided, before kicking the ball and hitting the Hydiacs.

As the ball kept bouncing back, Nick kicked it back each time and damaged the Hydiacs. "Magi Staff, Sword Mode!" Nick called, as the tip of his staff become longer and he used it to attack the Hydiacs and slash them. The Hydiacs fired multiple blasts at Nick, who was able to avoid all of them, before he flipped over and glowed red. "I summon the Power of the Phoenix!" He cried, before ran through the Hydiacs and damaged them.

"That's hot," Nick said, before he snapped his fingers and created an explosion that destroyed the Hydiacs. "I guess magic works after all."

"Nick, that was awesome!" Chip commented, as he and the others regrouped with their new leader.

"Mystic Force?" Nick placing his hand in the middle.

The other rangers nodded, copying Nick's hand symbol. "Mystic Force!"

* * *

Later on in the evening, Dawn and Jeanne were at Rootcore together to catch up with each other. They just finished talking a bit about Dawn's ranger history, and now Jeanne was talking about herself. "Wait, you seriously got drunk and did 'it' with some random guy you met at a club?" Dawn asked her sister with an amused smile. "That's disgusting! I didn't think you were that kind of person."

"I'm not! He spiked my drink, I did what any girl would've done in that situation," Jeanne insisted. "I got him back the next morning though. I may have turned him into a cockroach and pretend I was gonna step on him."

"That's mean!" Dawn accused, but she and her sister were laughing about it anyway.

"Hey, that asshole deserved it. I changed him back though, then he went crazy trying to tell people I was a witch. I think he ended up in some mental institution though," Jeanne remembered, before she shrugged. "What about you? Have you done anything crazy? Have you done 'it'?"

"No! That's gross," Dawn shook her head. "I'm only 20."

"Technically you're 504," Jeanne corrected. "Have you at least dated someone?"

"Dated, no. Dating though, yeah," Dawn nodded, looking up at her sister. "His name is Hunter. He and I were teammates during Ninja Storm."

Jeanne smiled at her sister. "You know, you're lucky," She stated. "You have several different friends, and someone you love. I've been stuck here the past year. And even when I was still free, I never really made any friends. Those 400 and whatever years, they just seemed to fly by too fast for me to think about that."

"Look, it took me a while to make friends too," Dawn told Jeanne. "When I first came to Blue Bay Harbor, it was just meant to be a pit stop. Then I encountered the rangers and I decided I would stay to help them fight Lothor, and once he was gone, I'd leave again. But as time went by, I got to know the rangers a bit more, then I realized that they became more than my teammates. They became my family."

"Does that happen a lot with ranger teams?" Jeanne asked.

"I guess," Dawn shrugged. "Look at us, we're talking. Guess that makes us friends," She pointed out. "And don't worry, I'm sure you'll find someone that loves you. It's going to take some time, but I know you will."

Jeanne looked up at Dawn and smiled as her. "Thanks, sis," She said, before changing the subject. "Hey, what time is it?"

"Uh, almost 9, I think," Dawn checked her phone, before her eyes widened. "Oh no, I forgot! I was meant to meet up with Hunter and the others at the academy for movie night almost half an hour ago!" She remembered. "Look, I really have to go. See you tomorrow?"

"See you tomorrow," Jeanne nodded, and watched as her sister ran out.

Dawn left of Rootcore and ran into the nearest tree, before appearing by a tree next to the academy, where she saw her friends. "Sorry I'm late for movie night," She apologized. "There was a minor earthquake that messed up everything in the Rock Porium, so the others and I were stuck cleaning it," Dawn explained, before noticing her friends were staring at her. "What?"

"Uh, dude, is it us, or did you just come out of a tree?" Dustin asked, scratching his head and looking confused.

"And what are you wearing?" Tori added, looking at Dawn's clothes.

Dawn looked down at her clothes and realized she was still wearing her Mystic Force ranger uniform. "Shoot," She muttered. "I forgot to change."

"Something you wanna tell us?" Cam asked his sister.

Dawn just smiled nervously at her friends, as Cam crossed his arms. "It's long story."


	3. Code Busters

**Hello People!**

**Thank you for all the reviews! I'm glad you guys are enjoying the story. And for those who are wondering, I'm gonna try and do a Jeanne/Nick pairing. I haven't figured out entirely how their relationship is gonna work, but hopefully it should.**

**So, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter, and please review! :)**

**I do not own Power Rangers**

* * *

"Let's see, beetle's bane, check," Claire checked off. "Slug root, check."

Jeanne let out a tired sigh, as she watched Claire check off her ingredients. The two sorceresses-in-training were together in the woods gathering some ingredients for Udonna, until Jeanne heard something coming their way. "Get down!" She cried, as she tackled Claire to the ground.

Once Jeanne and Claire hit the ground, they watched as the rangers flew above them in their ranger forms on their new Mystic Racers, which was a different form of their brooms. "Sorry!" Nick called after he and his teammates sped past Jeanne and Claire.

"They really need to put traffic lights out here," Claire breathed, as she and Jeanne stood up, and she noticed her next ingredient. "Oh, come to mama..._Florum Xylo Copa!"_ She exclaimed, trying to use a spell.

Instead, several bees flew out of the flowers towards the two girls. "Bees! Oh, shoot!" Claire complained, until Jeanne made them disappear in a flash of purple sparkles and a snap of her fingers.

"Maybe we should say we couldn't find any holliflower petals," Jeanne decided, and Claire nodded in agreement. "Okay, what's next?"

"Ah, stickle berries," Claire said, as she and Jeanne walked over to the berry bushes.

As Claire started to pick some berries, they both heard the ground rumble and turned around to see something tunneling underneath the grounds and heading towards them. "Let's get out of here!" Jeanne exclaimed, as Claire dropped her basket, and the two of them ran away.

"Look out!" A voice cried, as someone tackled the two girls onto the ground so they wouldn't get hit.

"What was that?" Claire wondered, as she and Jeanne looked for the person that saved them.

* * *

Meanwhile, the rangers cheered as they flew across the forest on their Mystic Racers. "These things are awesome!" Dawn grinned to herself as they continued to fly.

"Come on, Pinkie," Nick called to Vida, as he dove into the forest. "Try and keep up!"

"No one calls me Pinkie!" Vida exclaimed, before she and the others dove into the forest too. "You better run!"

Nick laughed as Vida started chasing him. "You still back there?"

"She may be back there, but I'm up front here!" Dawn called, as she flew above Nick and was ahead of him. "You're not the only one who knows about speed!"

As Nick tried to catch up to her, the two of them ended up seeing a tree in front of them. "Oh no!" Nick yelled, as he and Dawn pulled up in front of the tree, giving Vida the chance to get ahead of them.

"Now whose in the front, Nicky boy?" Vida teased.

"That would be me!" Chip cheered as he flew next to Vida and flew past her. "Woo hoo! Go baby, yeah!"

Eventually, the rangers flew back to Rootcore. "Dismount!" Nick cried, as he and his teammates jumped of their racers, demorphing in mid-air, and landing on the ground back in their civilian forms with their ranger uniforms on. The rangers looked up as their racers transformed back into brooms and dropped, before all of them reached up and caught the brooms.

"Very good, rangers," Udonna commented with a smile. "That's enough Mystic Racer practice for today."

"Aw, come on," Chip whined. "Just one more lap around the forest?"

"Yeah, I'm just warming up," Vida agreed, as grin appearing on her face. "I wanna see what this bad boy can really do."

"I'm afraid not," Udonna shook her head. "It's time for Elementary Incantations."

Chip and Vida groaned in response. "Boring!"

"Reminds me of ninja training," Dawn remembered. "There was the fun stuff like racing our Tsunami Cycles, and the boring stuff like a hard hour of meditation."

"Sounds boring," Xander stated. "There's no way I could sit for that long and think about life."

"Well, I think Elementary Incantations sounds interesting," Madison spoke up.

Vida glanced over at Madison, as all of them walked back to Rootcore. "Only you would, sis," She said, before turning to Udonna. "The Mystic Racers are amazing, but since we're Power Rangers, don't we get a lot of other cool stuff too?"

"Aw, yeah," Chip grinned. "No one's more excited than me to finally get to wear a cape."

"Finally," Xander muttered. "If I remember correctly, you used to come to school wearing a pillow case pinned onto your back."

The rangers chuckled at Xander's statement. "Yeah, but that was a long time ago," Chip insisted.

"That was last week, mate."

Again, the rangers laughed. "Well, anyway, Vida's right," Chip said, getting back on topic. "We're official superheroes now. Where's the rest of the vehicles, weapons, and gadgets we get?"

"Trust me, it takes times to gain those things," Dawn assured Chip. "Like, the zords, for example. You don't necessarily get those on the first day."

"When did you get yours?" Chip asked.

"Well, when I got my Dino Powers...it was the second day. And I guess I did get my first zord on my first day as a Ninja Ranger," Dawn admitted. "Bad example, though. We just have to be patient."

Udonna nodded. "The Xenotome holds spell codes that can unlock magical powers beyond your imaginations."

"So what are we waiting for?" Vida asked with a grin. "Let's bust the book, load the codes, and get our booty."

"It doesn't work that way, Vida," Udonna insisted. "As you perform heroic deeds and grow as rangers, the Xenotome will reveal the spell codes...when the time is right."

"That makes sense," Dawn nodded, as they continued to walk back.

* * *

Since Chip and Vida decided to ditch, the others were stuck at Rootcore reading through some spell books. Dawn, on the other hand, was taking a studying break and video-chatting her other friends using her white and purple laptop. She was talking to Conner (who was at his house and had chat window that was outlined red), Kira (who was at her apartment in New York with a window that was outlined yellow), Ethan (who was in his dorm at Reefside Tech and had a blue window outline), Blake and Hunter (Who were at the Thunder Academy and had a chat window that was crimson and navy), and Shane, Tori, Dustin, and Cam (who were at the Wind Ninja Academy, and their window was red, light blue, yellow, and green).

Dawn was talking to all of them about becoming a ranger again, since all of them were curious. "Alright, when you were a Ninja Ranger, it was your first time, so I get it," Shane started. "When you became a Dino Ranger, you got lucky to get another chance."

"But now you're a Mystic Ranger?" Dustin interrupted. "Dude, are you sure you're not psychic? I mean, how else would you know where the next generation of rangers are gonna be?"

"What can I say?" Dawn shrugged with a smile. "I guess I'm just that lucky."

Kira decided to change the subject."So, what new ranger things have you been up to then?"

"Well, there hasn't been much," Dawn started, thinking for a moment. "But earlier, we used our Mystic Racers for the first time."

"Is that your version of ranger cycles?" Blake asked.

"I wouldn't exactly say they're cycles," Dawn shook her head. "First they start out as brooms, then they transform into these cool vehicles that fly super fast!" She said excitedly.

Jeanne then walked over to her sister. "Alright, break time's over," She told Dawn. "If we have to study, so do you."

"Whoa, who's your hot friend?" Conner grinned slightly, spotting Jeanne on screen, and Shane, Ethan, and Dustin looked a little interested too.

Dawn and Jeanne just gave them a 'don't even think about it' look on the screen. "That's Jeanne," Dawn introduced. "My _sister._"

The four former male rangers got nervous looks on their faces, while the others snickered slightly. "Oh, so _that's_ your sister," Ethan realized. "If we knew, we wouldn't have...you know."

Tori rolled her eyes. "Boys."

"Tell me about it," Jeanne nodded.

"It's alright though, I guess," Dawn shrugged. "I mean, we look almost nothing alike, so it would've been impossible to tell."

Jeanne turned to Dawn. "Okay, back to studying," She said, before sitting back down at the table.

"Alright, alright," Dawn muttered, before facing the screen again. "Conner, Ethan, Kira, I'll chat with you tomorrow. Cam, see you at dinner. The rest of you I'll be seeing tomorrow if I'm not at Rootcore."

Cam nodded. "See you later, Dawn," He said, as everyone else waved.

Dawn waved back, before closing her laptop and pushing it to the side. She then grabbed one of the books and sighed to herself. "You know, I was starting to think that magic wasn't so bad anymore," Dawn said, before she glared down at her spell book. "Now I remember why I hated it in the first place."

"Yeah, that part of magic lessons sucked," Jeanne agreed. "The constant studying made my brain want to explode."

"I know what you mean," Xander groaned. "Look at all these incantations! How am I supposed to fit in all this information in my head?"

"Why don't you let me help you out with that?" Madison volunteered, as she placed several books on the table, before she flipped the top of her morpher and pointed it at Xander. _"Craneor...Magnus!"_ She exclaimed, sending a stream of blue light from the tip of her morpher to Xander.

Once the light hit Xander, his brain expanded and became large, along with his forehead. "Well, now you have lots more room," Dawn laughed, along with Nick, Madison, and Jeanne.

"And I thought he had a big head before," Nick joked, making them laugh even more.

"Very funny," Xander said dryly.

"Don't worry, I've got it," Jeanne assured Xander, before she pulled out her wand and shot a stream of purple light at Xander's head, which returned it back to its normal size.

Meanwhile, Udonna was stirring up a potion inside a cauldron. "Claire," She called, as Claire ran over to her. "Didn't I ask you and Jeanne to grab some stickle berries for this protection potion."

"Oh, I did have a big basket of them," Claire started, as Udonna made a bottle fly over and poor some of its contents into the cauldron. "But I accidently dropped it when I was attacked by a giant worm. I'm really sorry.

"Giant worm?" Udonna repeated, gaining the attention of the rangers.

"Well, I think it wasn't a giant worm," Jeanne shrugged as she walked over. "We didn't really see it cause it never surfaced, but then this freakish looking troll or gnome or goblin thing knocked us out of the way and saved us."

"Did you see who it was?" Udonna asked.

Claire shook her head. "No, he took off before I could even thank him."

"Well, this is troubling," Udonna muttered to herself.

* * *

Once the four rangers were done with their magic lesson, they changed into their civilian clothes and returned to the city. "Hey, Chip and Vida never came," Xander noticed. "Where do you think they went?"

"I don't know," Madison shook her head. "But when my sister gets that crazy look in her eye, it usually means trouble."

Suddenly, a bat-like woman landed on the ground. "I'll show you trouble!" She told the rangers, who got into defensive stances.

"Who are you?" Nick demanded to know.

"I am Necrolai, Dark Mistress of the Underworld," Necrolai introduced herself.

"I'll handle this one," Xander volunteered as he stepped forwards.

Dawn rolled her eyes and let out a frustrated sigh. "You've got to be kidding me."

Xander just ignored Dawn and grinned at Necrolai. "Hi, Xander Bly," He introduced, as Necrolai growled. "Whatever the problem is here, I'm sure we can just talk this out," He suggested with a wink.

"You wish!" Necrolai growled, as she fired purple lasers.

Luckily, Xander flipped out of the way before he was hit. "Not a big talker, I see."

The rangers stood in a line and looked at Necrolai. "Let's ranger up," Nick decided, before all of them took out their morphers, flipped them open, and typed int the spell code.

"Magical Source, Mystic Force!"

_"Galwit Mysto Ranger!"_

"Mystic Power!"

Once they morphed, the rangers charged forwards at Necrolai, who charged back at them. Xander and Dawn flipped and stuck out their feet as they came down, but Necrolai blocked them and made the two of them stumble back. "Madison!" Nick called, before he and Madison flipped forwards and started fighting Necrolai.

As the battle continued, the rangers regrouped in front of Necrolai. "Play time's over!" Necrolai exclaimed.

"Oh yeah?" Madison scoffed.

"We'll see," Nick nodded.

With a screech, Necrolai summoned her bat-like wings and flew forwards, firing purple blasts and creating an explosion behind the rangers. "Look out!" Dawn cried, before all of them were hit with blasts and fell down.

"Let's go for a ride!" Necrolai laughed as she grabbed the rangers and flew higher while the rangers struggled.

As Necrolai continued to fly, a large monster came into focus. "Patience, Mucor," Necrolai told the monster with a smirk. "Dinner is on the way!"

"Let go!" Nick demanded, as he and his teammates struggled.

"Good riddance, rangers," Necrolai laughed, as she threw the four rangers into Mucor's mouth.

* * *

Back at Rootcore, Chip and Vida ran over to the Xenotome and flipped through the blank pages. "What?" Vida muttered. "Nothing? This thing must be broke!"

"What are you guys up too?" Jeanne asked, as she and Udonna looked up from the cauldron.

"We've been out doing heroic deeds all day," Chip explained. "Being a hero is a rip off."

Jeanne walked up to the two rangers. "It seems you guys don't know much about being superheroes."

"Are you kidding?" Chip asked. "No one knows more than me! I've spent a fortune on video games, DVDs, graphic novels, trading cards..."

"I think I get it," Jeanne stopped Chip. "Look, take it from someone who has a sister with past ranger experience. It's not as easy as doing chores and not expecting to be paid."

Suddenly, the crystal ball on the table beeped. "Something's wrong," Udonna noticed, as all of them walked over to the crystal ball by the table and saw the giant monster. "The others are in trouble. You must stop it."

"Us? Look at that thing, it's massive!" Vida looked down at the image on the crystal ball. "We'll get pumbled."

"You might," Udonna nodded. "There's only two of you, and you've barely mastered your ranger powers...are you afraid?"

Vida shook her head. "No," She refused. "It's not that I'm-"

"I'm totally scared," Chip stated. "Look, my goosebumps have goosebumps."

"Okay, maybe I'm a little freaked," Vida admitted.

"I'd be too if I were you," Jeanne agreed. "That thing's size and strength is unlike anything you've faced."

"But Nick, Maddie, Dawn..."

"Even Xander," Chip added. "They need us."

Vida nodded a bit. "We gotta try and help them."

"Real heroes are born in the face of real danger," Udonna advised.

Chip and Vida nodded, before both of them took out their morphers. "Ready?" Vida asked, flipping her morpher first.

"Ready," Chip responded, flipping his own morpher.

"Magical Source, Mystic Force!"

_"Galwit Mysto Ranger!"_

"Mystic Power!"

Once they morphed, Chip and Vida grabbed their brooms. _"Galwit Mysto Aerotan!"_ They exclaimed, transforming their brooms into their Mystic Racers, before leaving Rootcore and flying over to Mucor.

* * *

"There it is!" Vida pointed once they arrived.

Chip grabbed his morpher and opened it to contact the others. "Guys, this is Chip," He said. "Where are you?"

_"Inside the belly of the beast!"_ Nick's voice rang. _"Stay back! I think this guys has room for seconds."_

"I don't care, I'm going in!" Vida decided as she flew over and jumped off her Mystic Racer. "Mystic Wings!" She called, her giant pink butterfly-like wings appearing and sparkling. "Fairy Dust!"

The fairy dust ended up making Mucor sneeze out Nick, Madison, Xander, and Dawn, who landed safely on the ground. "Alright!" Vida cheered as she ran over to her teammates. "It worked!"

"Eew, we're covered in monster muck," Nick complained.

"This is worse than the time I got stuck in a popcorn bucket," Dawn looked down at the slime on her ranger suit. "Yuck!"

Meanwhile, Mucor fired multiple blasts in Chip's direction, but luckily, Chip was able to avoid them as he flew on his Mystic Racer. "Somebody's gotta take this freak down, and I'm just the ranger for the job!" He decided, as he stood on his Mystic Racer and transformed his Magi Staff into its Crossbow Mode. "Sneeze on this!" Chip exclaimed, before firing bolts of lightning at Mucor, who fell down. "Bulls-eye!"

Eventually, Chip jumped off his Mystic Racer and regrouped with his teammates, who commented about what a good job he and Vida did. "Hey, we're just doing our jobs," Chip said, before patting Vida on the shoulder. "Right, Vida?"

"All in a day's work," Vida nodded.

Suddenly, the ground started to shake as the rangers turned around to see Mucor get back on his feet. "I'm not afraid of him!" Chip stated, as he and his teammates stepped forwards. "Come on, guys!"

"Strong as a Tree, Green Mystic Ranger!"

"Ever-changing as the Wind, Pink Mystic Ranger!"

"Fluid as the Sea, Blue Mystic Ranger!"

"Fast as Lightning, Yellow Mystic Ranger!"

"Shining as the Stars, Amber Mystic Ranger!"

"Forceful as Fire, Red Mystic Ranger!"

"We call forth the magic! Power Rangers Mystic Force!"

Suddenly, the rangers morphers started glowing. "What's going on?" Dawn wondered, as all of them grabbed their morphers and opened them, before three numbers flashed in a specific order.

"Hey!" Vida said, as the realization came to her. "It's a new spell code!"

"I get it now," Chip understood. "Udonna was right."

"Alright, rangers," Nick said, stepping forwards. "Let's do it!"

The rangers nodded at their leader. "Yeah!" They exclaimed, as all the rangers typed the new spell code in their morphers, before they grew and transformed into their zords.

_"Galwit Mysto Prifior!"_

"Mystic Minotaur!"

"Mystic Sprite!"

"Mystic Mermaid!"

"Mystic Garuda!"

"Mystic Angel!"

"Mystic Phoenix!"

"Ancient Power, Mystic Titans!"

Once they transformed, Mucor fired more blasts at the titans, before Nick, Chip, and Dawn jumped out of the flames. As Nick charged forwards, Chip and Dawn flew above him. "Lightning Lasers!" Chip cried, as he shot lightning bolts out of his eyes and hit Mucor.

Dawn grabbed the halo from the top of her head, as it started to glow gold, before she tossed it forwards and it kept hitting Mucor multiple times. "Alright!" Dawn cheered, as she caught her halo.

As Nick charged, he yelled and used his sword to slash Mucor. "This power's incredible!" He realized. "Yeah!"

"Let's go!" Xander exclaimed, looking at Vida and Madison

"Right!" Vida nodded, before she floated into the air. "Let's play ball!" She decided, before transforming into a pink ball.

Xander caught the ball in his hand. "Nice," He commented, before hitting the ball with his axe. "Maddie!"

Madison dived into the water, her legs transforming into a fish tail, before she jumped into the air like a dolphin. "Dawn, heads up!" She warned, before she kicked the ball towards Dawn using her tail.

"Chip, coming your way!" Dawn called, as she leapt sideways into the air and spun around, before kicking the ball straight towards Chip.

Chip was able to catch the ball with his wings. "Nick, go long!" He exclaimed, swinging around before releasing the ball, who flew towards Nick.

"Here we go, watch this!" Nick cried, before he flipped upside down and kicked the ball as hard as he could.

Eventually, the ball caught on fire as it headed straight towards Mucor. "Don't! I don't catch so good!" He screamed, right before the ball hit him and destroyed him.

In a flash of pink sparkles, Vida transformed into her Mystic Sprite again, before regrouping with her friends as they all cheered in victory.

* * *

Once the rangers demorphed, they returned back to Rootcore where they met up with Udonna. Nick, on the other hand, was in the forest with Jeanne to investigate what attacked her and Claire earlier. The two of them crouched down and looked at the trail left by the monster in the dirt.

Eventually, the two of them heard some mumbling and stood up. "Hello?" Jeanne called, as she and Nick walked over to some bushes. "Anyone there?"

As Nick pushed some of the leaves, a person popped up from the bushes. This made Nick and Jeanne scream and stumble back, and the person did the same thing too. "Stand back!" Nick threatened.

"Uh.._you_ stand back!" The stranger shot back. Since he was no long hiding, Jeanne noticed how the person looked like. He was tanned and wrinkled, with a long black beard and a large nose. He also wore a hat, rag-like clothes, and his finger-nails were really long.

"I said it first!"

The stranger then smelt something, before smelling his armpit and covering it while lowering his arm. "Oh, so you did," He realized, before laughing. "You, the red guy, you're not from around here, are you?"

"No," Nick shook his head, as he and the stranger circled each other. "Not really."

"Ah, I didn't think so," The stranger nodded. "I've seen mud toads with prettier faces."

"Wait, I know you," Jeanne recognized the stranger. "You're the person that saved me and Claire earlier."

The stranger nodded. "Yep, that's me."

"Well, I don't mean to interrupt your conversation, but what are you doing here?" Jeanne asked.

The stranger then looked to his side as if he was talking to someone else. "She wants to know what we're doing here...well I don't think we should tell him cause he's the one that-WHOA!" He yelled, before a hole formed in the ground and he was pulled in and spit back up.

Nick ran over to the stranger and helped him up. "You okay?"

"You saved me," The stranger said gratefully. "Give me a hug!"

Meanwhile, Jeanne turned around to see another dirt trail being made and moving towards them. "Uh, maybe we should continue this later, we're kinda busy now!" Jeanne told the stranger, before she and Nick ran away.

Nick grabbed his morpher and opened it, before holding it to his ear. "Guys, I think we found what we were looking for," He told his teammates, before cutting the connection and looking at Jeanne. "Get back to Rootcore. I'll lead this thing away."

Jeanne nodded, before she started running in the other direction while the trail kept following Nick.

* * *

Once Nick lead the trail away, his jumped out of the way, before rolling over and standing back up. "Alright, you wanna play?" He said, before taking out his morpher and punching in the spell code. "Let's play."

"Magical Source, Mystic Force!"

"Mystic Power, Hiya!"

After Nick morphed, he switched his Magi Staff into it's Sword Mode, before a giant worm shot out of the ground behind him. "Oh man," Nick muttered, rolling out of the way to avoid getting eaten by the worm.

Eventually, the worm knocked down Nick, as his sword flew out of his hands. Just as the worm was about to eat Nick, Xander jumped out with his Magi Staff in its Axe Mode and slashed the worm, making it disappear back into the ground. "Thanks, man," Nick thanked Xander, who helped him up. "I owe you one."

It wasn't long until the others arrived in their ranger forms too, before the ground shook and several giant worms shot out of the ground. "He looks mad," Nick noticed.

"Gee, how can you tell?" Vida said sarcastically.

Suddenly, Xander's morpher beeped, so he pulled it out. "Hey, I got a new spell code!"

Madison, Dawn, Chip, and Vida opened up their morphers too, and realized they had the same spell code. "Udonna did say the Mystic Titans had more power," Dawn remembered.

"Let's see what they can do!" Nick decided, before he and his teammates punched in the spell code.

_"Galwit Mysto Prifior!"_

"Mystic Titans, Hiya!"

Once the rangers transformed into the titans, Xander, Vida, Madison, Chip, and Dawn glowed their ranger colors while Nick stood back and watched. "Mystic Titans, Dragon Formation!" The five rangers called, before combining to form a dragon-like megazord.

"Hang on, everybody! I'm ready to ride!" Nick called, as he jumped onto the back of the dragon and wobbled slightly, before regaining his balance. "Let's bury that worm!"

As the worms hissed and shot blasts, the dragon flew past them. "Still hungry?" Nick asked, using his sword to slash the worms, before flying up into the sky. "Dragon Blast!" He cried as they flew back down, before the dragon shot fire at the worms. "Alright, rangers, let's get fired up!"

Nick jumped off the back of the dragon, who blew another fire ball, before Nick flipped upside down and kicked it at the worms, destroying them. "Yeah!" Nick cheered, once they landed back on the ground, as the worms exploded behind them. "That was a snap."

* * *

After the battle, Nick found Jeanne grabbing the items from the basket that Claire dropped earlier. "Hey," Nick greeted, and Jeanne smiled when she saw him. "Want some help?"

"Sure," Jeanne nodded, before Nick crouched down and helped her.

"Ah, so these are stickle berries," Nick realized, picking up a blue berry from the ground and hesitating to eat it.

Jeanne glanced over at Nick. "I wouldn't do that-" She stopped when Nick chewed the berry before spitting out with a disgusted look on his face. "Yeah, I made that mistake when I first saw them too. They taste really old and bitter."

"Ugh! You could've told me that," Nick gagged at the leftover taste, before he and Jeanne stood up. "We better pick some more of these."

As Nick picked some berries, the stranger jumped out of the bushes again. "You gotta stop doing that," Nick told the stranger, still a little in shock like Jeanne.

"I've been looking everywhere for ya!" The stranger smiled, as he held out his arms. "I wanna thank ya for savin' me!"

"To tell you the truth, I don't think I saved you as much as a monster spit you out," Nick pointed out.

The stranger frowned to himself. "Drat feathers! Even that beast rejected me," He moaned, as he started to sob. "I don't belong anywhere...not even in a worm's stomach!" He exclaimed, before holding out his hand. "I'm Phineas."

After Nick shook Phineas' hand, he and Jeanne started to walk back. "You see, I'm a troblin," Phineas said, as he followed the two of them. "That is the unfortunate union of a troll and a goblin. But both sides hate me, so I wander the forest on my own."

"You know, I never got the chance to thank you for saving me and my friend," Jeanne thanked Phineas, before she grabbed a couple of stickle berries from the basket. "Do you by any chance like stickle berries?"

"Who doesn't?!" Phineas grinned, as he grabbed the stickle berries and shoved them in his mouth. "Oh, I must warn you though, young warrior," He started, looking at Nick. "This forest is full of danger."

"Tell me something I don't know," Nick muttered. "My friends and I already faced Necrolai and Koragg. It can't get worse than that."

As Nick continued to walk, Jeanne and Phineas stopped for a moment. "Actually, there's something Udonna and I haven't told you," Jeanne told Nick, who turned around and faced her. "Let's just say, it can get worse."

"You haven't seen..._him,"_ Phineas added.

"Who's _him?_" Nick asked.

"The Supreme Master of the Underworld."


	4. Rock Solid

**Hello!**

**Sorry that it seemed like forever for this next update, I was a little busy in school. Also, I just learned that I'm in my school's musical this year! :D Unfortunately, that means later in the spring, I might not get much writing done, so don't be surprised if my updates start to get late.**

**I hope you guys enjoy this chapter, and please review! :)**

**I do not own Power Rangers.**

* * *

In the Rock Porium, Madison was filming Vida working the DJ table. "Hey, nice shirt," Vida commented to her sister, after spinning one of the records.

"Yeah, you two," Madison agreed.

The rangers had gotten new uniform shirts to wear for their jobs at the Rock Porium. Instead of the light red shirts for girls and the beige one for boys, all of them wore purple and gray short sleeve button up shirts with the Rock Porium logo on the back that they wore over their normal shirts. "You know, you're a genius behind this table," Madison told Vida.

"Thanks," Vida smiled. "Hey, you know I'm in the zone."

Madison nodded, before she walked away and filmed Xander. "Hey, look, there's been another attack right around here. 'Man Turned to Stone'." Xander realized, showing his friends the newspaper. "Chip, Dawn, you're meant to be marking this down."

"Right, and you're supposed to be supervising?" Dawn shot back.

"She catches on fast," Xander stated.

Chip then faced Madison's camera. "Every price shall fall under my mighty hand, for I am Count Discount!" Chip declared, shoving the sticker roller in front of the camera lens, making Madison and Dawn chuckle. "Defender of the Bargain Bin! Pow! Pow!" He cried, pretending the roller was a laser gun.

"Okay, that does it. Come here," Xander ordered, as he stood up, grabbed Chip's sticker roller, and rolling the stickers on Chip's shirt. "One last touch..." He muttered, before rolling a sticker on Chip's forehead, and flicking up his collar. "Now you really are Count Discount."

Dawn chuckled, before she snatched the sticker roller. "Clearly the two of you don't have the brains to correctly wield the Powers of the Sticker Roller," She stated, before rolling a sticker on Xander's forehead too and laughing. "Now get back to work."

Meanwhile, Madison had moved on and filmed Toby complaining to a customer. "Toby, why so cranky today?" Madison asked after the customer left.

"I'm...trying to cleanse my body and my mind," Toby explained. "Which means no food. No pork rinds, no cheese fries, no snack cakes, no NOTHING! I'm so hungry I could eat the oldies section!" He whined, making Madison stifle a laugh, before he noticed a customer eating a corn dog. "Hey you! No outside food allowed!"

While Madison walked into Toby's office and found Nick, Jeanne entered the Rock Porium and found her sister. "Hey, sis," She greeted, as she walked over to Dawn and smiled.

"Jeanne," Dawn nodded. "What are you doing out of Rootcore without your cloaking spell?"

"Udonna is giving me a little more freedom now...thank god for that," Jeanne said the last part with a little relief. "Anyway, I went looking for you, so I transported to the Wind Academy first. I met Cam and the others there. They're pretty cool."

"Yeah, it's always fun hanging out with them," Dawn smiled a little to herself. "What's annoying though is bouncing back and forth between the two cities. Luckily since I became a ranger again, Sensei relieved me of my teaching assistance job until my ranger work is done."

"Well that's pretty good," Jeanne nodded.

Dawn then turned around, and saw one of the regular customers, Leelee, looking like she was making fun of Madison. "Hold on a minute," She told Jeanne, before getting in between Leelee and Madison. "Look, just back off, Leelee," Dawn told the blonde girl, before looking at Madison. "What did she do?"

"It's nothing," Madison insisted. "She just thinks I'm not spontaneous or social...Nick said the same thing. But I don't care."

"Well you should care," Leelee told Madison. "If you wanna keep being the timid little shoe-gazer, far be it for me to stop you."

Madison shook her head a little. "I'm going for a walk," She decided, before placing her camera on the front desk and walking out of the store.

Dawn turned and faced Leelee. "Nice going," She glared, before she started walking back to her sister. "What a bitch," She mumbled, as she crossed her arms.

"Who's a bitch?" Jeanne asked.

"Her, Leelee Pimvare," Dawn pointed over at Leelee. "She's one of the Rock Porium's frequent customers, but she's vain, selfish, and she flirts a lot with Nick. She just made fun of Madison for being timid and anti-social."

"She sounds like a bitch," Jeanne agreed.

Meanwhile, Xander's morpher beeped, so he flipped it open. "Xander here, what's up?"

_"I'm sensing dark energy just outside the perimeter of the forest,"_ Udonna's voice said, as the other rangers and Jeanne walked over too.

"It could be that thing that's been turning people into stone," Chip suggested. "We have to go."

"Wait, where's Maddie?" Vida asked.

"She got mad when Leelee made fun of her," Dawn answered. "I saw her leave the store."

"We'll call her if we get into trouble," Nick decided.

"Meanwhile, I should get back to Rootcore," Jeanne added.

The rangers nodded, before all of them and Jeanne started running out. "Lunch break, be back in a moment, Tobs!" Xander called, before they ran out of the store.

"Lunch? What did I tell you guys?!" Toby complained, as he rubbed his stomach. "No mentioning food! At all!"

* * *

After the rangers transported to Rootcore and morphed, they got on their Mystic Racers and started flying in the forest. "Maddie looked pretty ticked off when she left," Vida remembered.

"You can blame Nick for that," Dawn said, glancing over at the red ranger.

"What did you say to her?" Xander asked.

Chip slowed down a little so he was next to Nick. "Yeah, what did you say to her?"

"I didn't say anything!" Nick insisted.

"Right," Dawn stretched out the word, while rolling her eyes underneath her helmet.

"Can we focus on what we're doing here?!" Nick groaned, getting annoyed, as he picked up some speed and flew in front of his friends.

Eventually, the rangers jumped off their Mystic Racers, before landing somewhere in the forest. "Oh no," Vida sighed. "We're too late," She said, as she and her friends looked to see several people that had already been turned to stone.

"He's already been here," Dawn realized.

"That's just stone cold," Vida stated.

"How do you like my statue collection?" Necrolai asked the rangers, who turned around as she landed on the ground. "Soon everyone will be like they are."

"Never!" Nick refused.

Suddenly, the rangers heard a roar before they turned to see the latest monster, Clawbster, laughing. "Magi Staff, Striker!" Nick called, as his Magi Staff transformed into its Sword Mode, before he charged at Clawbster and tried to slash it, but it didn't work. Instead, Clawbster grabbed his by the waist and threw him in the air.

"Nick!" Chip exclaimed, as he and the others ran over to Nick once he landed on the ground.

"Fire!" Clawbster cried, as he fired lasers that knocked down the rangers and created a small explosion. "That did the trick."

"Now there's no one to stand in our way," Necrolai cackled, before she and Clawbster transported away.

"Come on, we have to go after them!" Dawn insisted, as she and her teammates stood back up.

Once they recovered, the rangers leapt back on their Mystic Racers and followed Necrolai and Clawbster to the city, before jumping off and landing in front of a familiar stone statue. "Sis!" Vida cried, realizing Madison had been turned to stone.

"Maddie!" A young man exclaimed, running over to Madison's stone body. Unknown to the rangers, Madison had tried talking to the young man, Ben, to show that she wasn't shy like everyone said.

"Run!" Vida told Ben, who nodded and ran off, while she and the others ran towards Madison. "Oh no..."

"Hard love," Necrolai laughed.

Dawn turned and glared at Necrolai. "You witch! You'll pay for that!" She cried, before grabbing her Magi Staff from her belt. "Magi Staff, Shooting Stars!" Dawn called, as she fired bright lights of energy that blasted back Necrolai and Clawbster. "Want more?"

"Foolish girl, don't you see you cannot defeat us?" Necrolai asked, as she and Clawbster stood back up. "Especially now that you're down one ranger," She added, before she and Clawbster disappeared.

Once they disappeared, Vida faced her teammates. "We gotta get her back to Rootcore!"

* * *

_"Sorvadum Nuchaios!"_

Udonna's wand sparkled white, as she attempted to use a spell to turn Madison back, but the spell failed and made the rangers sigh. "This creature's magic is very strong," Udonna stated, while Nick and Chip put down Madison. "Only by destroying him can the spell be broken."

"Oh, I'll destroy him alright...with my bare hands!" Vida growled, as she started storming off.

"Slow down, V!" Xander stopped Vida as he ran in front of her. "Just cool it!"

"Move it, Xander!"

"If you go out there without a plan, you'll end up just like her."

"Xander's right," Nick agreed, walking up to them. "That's how Maddie got into trouble in the first place. She shouldn't have been alone."

"And whose fault is that?" Dawn shot back, crossing her arms and looking straight at Nick.

Nick just rolled his eyes and ignored Dawn. "She was probably in over her head.

"You don't know my sister," Vida stated, glaring at Nick. "She may be shy on the outside, but inside she's got the heart of warrior."

"Right, that's why she's always hiding behind that camera," Nick rolled his eyes and shrugged.

Vida stepped forwards and faced Nick. "You are so clueless," She said, before walking over to Madison's camera. "Here's why she hides behind her camera," Vida started, flipping her morpher open and pointing it at the camera, as the tip glowed pink and one of the monitors played the camera footage.

Once the video started, Madison's voice was heard while Vida appeared on the monitor. _"Introducing, DJ Vida! The best sister ever. Go, V!"_ Madison cheered, while Vida smiled and waved at the camera while working the turn table, before Xander appeared next. _"Can't forget Xander! Not only a great friend, but he's sick on his board."_

After showing Xander on his skateboard, Chip was shown next trying to use a bow and arrows. _"No man has ever attempted this without losing his life!"_ He grinned at the camera, before shooting the arrows.

_"Chip Thorn, known him since Grammar School,"_ Madison continued, while Chip cheered when he hit the center of the target. _"There's no one in this world quite like Chip."_

The scene changed and showed Dawn hanging out at the Cyberspace with her previous ranger friends, except for Cam and Kira since Cam was busy at the academy at the time, and Kira was still in New York. _"That's Dawn Evenson, your typical girl next door. Pretty, got a ton of friends, and cute boyfriend, but she's also strong, and she can kick butt too,"_ Madison described, before showing Dawn hanging out with Jeanne. _"Then there's Jeanne, Dawn's sister. Jeanne hasn't been around that long, but she's still someone you'd like to hang with. She and Dawn are really close, kinda like me and Vida."_

Again, the scene changed and showed Nick by his bike. _"At last, there's Nick. The new guy in town,"_ Madison stated, making Nick smile to himself. _"We don't know too much about him yet, but I can feel it. He's something special,_" She concluded. _"So, these are my friends. Both old-"_ The footage showed Xander, Vida, then Chip. _"-and new-"_ The video changed to show Dawn, Jeanne, then Nick. _"I know I can count on them for anything."_

Once the video was over, Udonna spoke up. "Everyone has a different way of expressing themselves, Nick," She explained. "Maybe Madison does it through her films."

"You're right, I was clueless," Nick sighed, before walking back down, and facing Madison's statue. "I shouldn't have gone shooting my mouth off. I'm gonna get your out of this, Maddie. I promise."

Suddenly, the pages of the Xenotome flipped, and new symbols appeared on one of the pages. "Apparently, you now have a clue," Udonna smiled, looking down at the Xenotome.

"A new spell code!" Nick realized, as he flipped open his morpher and the numbers flashed in the correct order.

Meanwhile, Clawbster's image appeared on the orb and showed him attacking the city. "He's back," Nick said. "You guys ready to do this for Maddie?"

"Yeah! Let's rock!" Vida nodded, as the five rangers got in a line. "Sorry, sis."

"Ready?"

"Ready!"

"Magical Source, Mystic Force!"

_"Galwit Mysto Ranger!"_

After morphing, the rangers grabbed their brooms before they transformed into their Mystic Racers. _"Galwit Mysto_ _Aerotan!_ Firing engines!" The rangers called, as they sat on their Mystic Racers and flew out of Rootcore.

* * *

As the rangers flew over the forest, they saw lasers were being fired at themselves. "Look out!" Chip cried, as the rangers dodged the lasers. "It's an ambush!"

"You guys go and stop that monster," Nick instructed. "I'll hold off Koragg."

"Alright," Dawn nodded. "Be careful."

"I'll catch up!" Nick called, as he and his teammates split up.

It wasn't long until the rangers arrived in the city. "There he is!" Vida pointed downwards, noticing Clawbster turning more people into stone. The four of them jumped off their Mystic Racers and landed on the ground, before Xander kicked down Clawbster.

"Magi Staff, Crossbow!" Chip exclaimed, firing bolts in Clawbster direction, until Necrolai flew in front and deflected them, before firing lasers at the rangers too, making them scream and fall down.

"Ugh, not this old bat again," Dawn groaned, as she and her teammates stood back up and charged at Necrolai.

"Silly rangers!" Necrolai laughed, before she screeched and span rapidly, her wings slashing the rangers. "They're all yours."

Clawbster started stepping forwards, looking down at the four injured rangers. "I'm gonna rock this town!"

"Not on my watch!" Nick refused, as he leapt over on a new red motorcycle-like vehicle, and shot lasers at Clawbster. "Enough's enough!" He decided, stepping off his new vehicle and facing Clawbster, before pulling out his Magi Staff in its Sword Mode. "You've caused enough damage for one day!"

Clawbster growled, as he fired a beam at Nick to turn him to stone. _"Reflectus Targo!"_ Nick chanted, the symbol on his Magi Staff glowing red, as a large mirror appeared from the ground and deflected the beam, making Clawbster turn to stone instead.

"He did it!" Vida cheered.

"How do you like that?" Nick said, looking at the stone Clawbster. "Now to end this. Power of the Phoenix!" He called, red flames surrounding his body, before he charged forwards and destroyed Clawbster.

Necrolai just growled, kicking one of the broken pieces of the rock like a frustrated child. "Koragg! Help this worthless heap!"

Soon, a glowing purple symbol appeared the on the ground that recreated Clawbster and made him grow. As the rangers looked up at Clawbster, Madison ran over in her civilian form. "Maddie!" Vida called happily. "You're okay!"

"Looks like I got here just in time," Madison smiled at her sister.

"Hey, Madison," Nick started, as Madison faced him. "I was a jerk. I shouldn't have said you were too shy.

"Apology accepted," Madison accepted. "Let's just forget about it."

Suddenly, Madison's morphed rang, as she grabbed it and opened it noticing a new spell code flashing. "I guess we both learned something today," Madison realized, while Clawbster growled. Madison stepped forwards, flipping open her morpher.

"Magical Source, Mystic Force!"

_"Galwit Mysto Prifior!"_

As the rangers transformed into the titans, Clawbster glared at them. "You can't handle this!"

"Watch us!" Dawn challenged.

"Let's try my new spell code," Madison suggested.

"Go for it, sis!" Vida cheered, before all of them started glowing.

_"Galwit...Mysto...Unios!"_

In a flash, the titans connected with each other to form a new megazord. Once the titans were connected, the rangers appeared in a dark cockpit with a checkered floor, and they were all sitting in some short pedestals. "Whoa," Xander breathed. "This place is freaky."

"You got that right," Vida agreed.

"Trust me, you get used to it," Dawn said, looking around. "At least it's larger than my old cockpits."

"I got it! The cockpit is like a chessboard," Madison realized, as their pedestals started moving around like chess pieces. "We control our fight with strategical moves."

"Hey, lucky for me I belong to the chess club at school," Chip pointed out.

Eventually, the pieces moved around so the rangers were in a line. "Okay, guys, let's get serious," Nick decided, as he and his teammates held their Magi Staffs.

"Titan Megazord! Hiya!"

"That doesn't scare me!" Clawbster scoffed, before he shot fire at the Titan.

As the smoke cleared, Clawbster saw that the Titan wasn't damaged at all because it was protected by its wings. "Not even close!" Nick exclaimed.

"Titan Saber!" The rangers called, as a sword-like weapon appeared that the Titan used to slash Clawbster and send him flying backwards. The rangers placed their hands over the surface of their pieces, which started glowing gold. As the ring glowed, the rangers spun their Magi Staffs. "Ancient Power, Mystic Spell Seal!"

The Titan spun around its saber in a circle, the Mystic Force ring symbol appearing in front of it, and the ranger's individual symbols glowing their own ranger color too. The Titan brought its saber down, sending the ring forwards at Clawbster, who screamed and started to catch on fire.

"Checkmate!" The rangers called, as they snapped their fingers and Clawbster exploded behind them.

* * *

The next day, the rangers were back at the Rock Porium, and Madison was filming Vida at the turn table again. "Make sure to get my good side, sis," Vida grinned, as she turned around and shook her butt at the camera, making Madison laugh.

On the side of the store, Dawn was with Hunter. "So, this is where you've been working for the past year," Hunter said, looking at Dawn. "It's about time you showed me what goes on in your life here in Briarwood."

"Yeah," Dawn shrugged, as she placed some records in a box. "What can I say, though? This place is to me, as Storm Chargers is to you and the others...and the Cyberspace is to Conner, Ethan, Kira, and Trent too."

Hunter chuckled a little. "So, what about ranger business?"

"We finally got a megazord," Dawn said with a smile. "The cockpit was really cool too. It's larger than our old ones, and the floor is like a checkerboard."

"You know, sometimes I feel like all that comes out of being a ranger again is the fact that you get to brag about it to me and the others," Hunter stated.

"Well...that's one of the reasons," Dawn admitted, as she and Hunter chuckled. "Seriously though, being a Mystic Ranger is different than the other times. This time it connects with my past, and it reconnected me with my sister too."

Hunter smiled and nodded at Dawn. "Fair enough," He accepted. "So, what do you say that after work, you come over to my house and stay for the night?"

"Will Blake be there?" Dawn asked.

"Nah, he's hanging out with Tori," Hunter shook his head.

"In that case, I'd really like that," Dawn smiled at Hunter, as she held his hand. "No work, no distractions, no other friends around, just some alone time between you and me."

Meanwhile, Vida noticed Dawn and Hunter together, and that Madison was with Ben. "Man, what's with all the love in the air?" Vida muttered to herself.

"Looks like Madison's starting to come out of her shell," Nick noticed, walking up to Vida.

"Yeah," Vida nodded. "But if that guy messes with my sister, he's gonna have to deal with me."

"Don't worry," Nick insisted, as he looked over at Madison and Ben. "She can take care of herself."


	5. Whispering Voices

**Hello There! :)**

**Sorry I haven't updated! I just started rehearsals for my school's musical, so I've been pretty occupied with that. Don't be surprised if it takes me a long while to update now :(**

**And just so you guys know, the sparring scene between Hunter and Dawn in the beginning, most of the moves I wrote were based off of the training scene in Twilight: Eclipse (I've been a little obsessed with the movies lately). If you guys want to see the scene if you don't understand what I wrote, just search the Eclipse Training Scene on Youtube, but just imagine it slower considering how fast they move.**

**BTW, do you guys think I should rewrite The White Ninja? If I do, I'm planning to start it from 'There's No I in Team' instead of 'Return of Thunder'. Besides the addition of a few other episodes, most of the others will be the same plot-wise. Be sure to review me what you think.**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter, and please review! :)**

**I do not own Power Rangers**

* * *

"Alright, you ready?" Hunter asked, facing Dawn.

The next day, Hunter and Dawn were at a forest clearing in Blue Bay Harbor, getting ready to spar each other. Since they were just outside the Ninja Academy, they were also wearing their ninja suits. "Yep, ready as I'll ever be," Dawn nodded. "But don't think that after last night I'll go easy on you."

"Since when have you ever went easy on me?" Hunter pointed out. "And don't expect me to go easy on you either. Remember, I'm the one whose the Head Sensei of the Thunder Academy."

"Well I'm a Power Ranger, and I've been one 2 years longer than you," Dawn shot back. "Bring it."

After a few seconds, Dawn and Hunter started running and charged at each other. Once they were in close range, Dawn slipped to the ground with the leg stretched out in an attempt to knock down Hunter, but he jumped over her as she slid by. Dawn stood back up before they charged again, but Hunter flipped her onto the ground.

"Ready to give up?" Hunter asked with a teasing smile.

"You wish," Dawn scoffed, before she got back on her feet again and swung some hits in Hunter's direction.

Hunter was able to avoid all of them before he grabbed her arm and threw her, making Dawn spin sideways in the air before swiftly landing on the ground. Dawn growled to herself before standing up and knocking down Hunter onto on the ground.

"Pinned you," Dawn smiled to herself, before standing up again.

"Yeah, but you forgot one thing," Hunter told Dawn, as he twisted his legs and grabbed Dawn's ankle before untwisting them, making Dawn trip and fall down. "Never get cocky and take your eyes off your opponent," He smirked a little bit, before standing up and looking down at his girlfriend.

Dawn rolled her eyes as Hunter helped her up, and she brushed the dirt off her pants. "Alright, so strength is more on your side than mine, but let's see how you do against my speed," She decided, taking a step backwards and giving her and Hunter a little space apart. "Your move."

Hunter nodded, before he made the first move and tried to punch Dawn, but she quickly stepped to the side and smiled teasingly at him. Hunter smirked back before swinging his arm, so Dawn avoided it by ducking and moving backwards with a spin. As Hunter charged forwards, Dawn quickly cartwheeled past him, so now the two of them were on opposite sides.

Dawn and Hunter stepped towards each other, before Hunter swung a hit that Dawn swiftly avoided by ducking and spinning again, but when she came back up, Hunter grabbed her by the arms and held her in place. Smirking slightly in victory, Hunter leaned in to kiss Dawn, but before he could, Dawn shoved him backwards. When Hunter looked back, Dawn wasn't anywhere to be seen.

Suddenly, Dawn fell out of the tree behind Hunter and landed on his back. "If this were a real fight, I would've stabbed you in the back and you'd be dead, so I win," Dawn smiled in victory as Hunter looked at her behind him and smiled a little at her, before she got off his back.

"Alright, you won that one," Hunter accepted. "Now can we just kiss already?"

"What? You still want more?" Dawn asked with a teasing smile. "Last night was rough. You seemed pretty tired."

"Yeah, well that was last night," Hunter pointed out, as he pinned Dawn against a tree and smirked down at her. "This is today."

Dawn smiled up at Hunter, before she leaned in and the two of them started kissing each other, hungrily and passionately. "Wild make out sessions, mentions of a rough night," Jeanne listed, as Dawn and Hunter stopped and looked to see her leaning against a tree with a mischievous look on her face. "You guys did _it_ last night, didn't you?"

"Oh my gosh, really, Jeanne?" Dawn moaned, as she and Hunter pulled apart from each other and started feeling embarrassed. "It's not a big deal!"

"It's a huge deal!" Jeanne insisted with a teasing smile. "Considering how serious your relationship is, the fact that you did _it_ seals the deal. There's a good chance you guys will get married in a year or two now...maybe even sooner."

"It wasn't even the actual thing! Just shirts off! Nothing else!" Dawn insisted, before changing the subject. "Is there a reason why you're here?"

"Oh, right," Jeanne nodded, remembering the reason she was there. "You missed your shift at the Rock Porium earlier. The others are now at Rootcore and told me how you didn't show up and that you weren't answering your phone or morpher, so I went to try and find you."

Dawn's eyes widened. "Shoot, I forgot about my shift! I thought today was my day off. Toby's going to kill me when he sees me!" She panicked slightly, before turning to Hunter. "And I put my phone and morpher on silent cause I didn't want our sparring to be interrupted."

"It's alright. You better get to Rootcore before the others get worried," Hunter suggested. "I'll call you later."

"Bye, Hunter," Dawn said, giving her boyfriend a quick peck on the lips, before she and Jeanne walked in front of a tree that glowed white.

Instantly, the two sisters disappeared, leaving Hunter by himself and letting out a sigh. "Yeah, I'll never get used to that."

* * *

Dawn and Jeanne appeared just outside of Rootcore in their magic clothes. Dawn wore her ranger uniform, and Jeanne wore an outfit similar to Udonna's that was purple and gold instead of white. "I thought you didn't wear those 'rags'," Dawn said, looking at Jeanne's outfit and quoting Jeanne's opinion of the clothes she wore. "You told me you used to hate wearing them during lessons 400 years ago...I did too."

"Yeah, I still do," Jeanne nodded, looking down at her clothes too. "But I'm used to it now, so...yeah."

Dawn just ignored it, before she and her sister ran into Rootcore. "Sorry I never came to work. I thought it was my day off," She apologized to the others as they spotted her, before she noticed Chip was floating in the air. "Levitating spell?"

"Yeah," Chip nodded with a grin, as he floated in place. "It's awesome!"

"Okay," Dawn stretched out the word, before she and Jeanne sat down next to their friends. "Did I miss anything at work?"

"Xander was just complaining about how he lost money for the store," Vida filled in Dawn. "He thinks Nick took it."

Jeanne raised an eyebrow. "Nick?"

"Look, I'm not saying it's Nick, but I know I didn't take the money," Xander assured his friends. "And I know you probably didn't take the money."

"What do you mean 'probably', Xander?" Vida asked, getting defensive.

"I don't mean anything, I just know I didn't take the money."

"So you think we _probably_ didn't take it?"

"Hey, cool it, V," Madison told her sister. "Xander knows we wouldn't steal from Toby, or anybody," She added, kicking Xander's leg slightly.

"Are you sure you didn't just misplace the money?" Jeanne asked Xander.

Xander nodded. "I put the envelope with the money into the box, then it was gone. Trust me, someone took it," He stated the facts. "I mean, it can't just fly away."

At this, everyone looked up at Chip, who was still floating above them. "Oh, so just because I can fly, that means I took the envelope?" Chip asked, looking down at his friends.

"No. Look, I've known you guys since I came here to the states. I know none of you would steal from anyone, let alone Toby," Xander assured his friends. "And Dawn and Jeanne were a whole city away, there's no way they would be able to get it. Besides, why would they need money? Dawn practically has everything, and Jeanne never gets out," He said the last part quietly.

"Don't get out?" Jeanne repeated, as she and Dawn glared a little at Xander. "So you're saying I'm anti-social?"

"And you make it sound like I'm spoiled," Dawn added, crossing her arms.

"Look, the point is, you're all innocent," Xander stated, trying to dismiss the topic. "I'm not saying it was any of you. Nick on the other hand, he's a different story..."

* * *

A little bit later, the five rangers were at the Rock Porium wearing their store shirts, and they were searching everywhere for the envelope. "Okay, guys, look everywhere," Xander told his friends as they searched. "We have to make sure it's not really here when we call the police to arrest him."

"Police?" Dawn repeated, giving Xander an 'are you kidding me?' look. "Seriously?"

"Well we need to do something about this!" Xander insisted, panicking slightly.

At that moment, Toby walked out of his office, making Chip panic to himself since he was still floating in the air cause the flying spell didn't wear off yet. "Hello, my under-qualified overpaid favorite employees ever."

"Hey, boss," Vida greeted, as she, Dawn, Madison, and Xander turned around Toby and made sure he couldn't see Chip floating behind him.

"What are you all looking for?" Toby asked.

"Does it look like we're looking for something?" Xander tried to change the subject. "Cause we aren't," He lied, and the others nodded.

"Okay...well continue not looking for whatever it is your not looking for," Toby said, while the four of them just smiled and nodded nervously, before he started walking away.

Suddenly, the spell wore off and Chip landed softly on the ground, just as Toby turned around and noticed. "Chip?" Toby realized. "Uh, did you just...?"

"I'm just...practicing my ballet, boss," Chip lied, as he jumped and twirled around.

"Right..." Toby trailed off, before turning to Xander. "So, Xander, did you make the bank drop for me?"

Xander exchanged glances with his friends, before facing Toby. "Said I was gonna do that for you, didn't I, boss?"

"Yes, you did," Toby nodded, remembering that, before he walked into his office.

"Aw, man," Xander groaned. "Can't believe I just lied to Toby."

"Well we lie all the time when we have to leave for ranger duty," Dawn pointed out.

Chip spoke up. "And technically you didn't lie to him," He stated. "You just asked him a question."

"Look, the money's not here," Vida told Xander. "It doesn't take a rocket scientist to put the two and two together."

"Hmm..." Xander nodded slowly, thinking it through and coming up with the only reasonable conclusion left.

* * *

The five of them found Nick outside the Rock Porium working on his bike near the tree across the street. "Hey, Nick," Xander greeted, as he and his friends approached the red ranger.

"Hey, man," Nick told Xander.

"Look, Nick...there's $1000 missing from the store," Madison started, frowning slightly.

Nick looked up at Madison, who remained silent, before standing up and facing his friends, noticing the looks on their faces. "Oh, I get it. I'm the new guy, I must've stolen it, right?" He guessed,sitting down on his bike. "I charmed my way into your lives just so I can rip you off, is that it?"

"That just about covers what we were thinking," Chip said, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Well that's not what I was thinking," Dawn insisted, shaking her head slightly and looking down at Nick. "Nick, I know what it's like to be the new person in town. To have everyone make up theories, and immediately think you're someone looking for trouble. That wasn't me, and I know that's not you either," She stated, before crossing her arms and glancing at the others. "And they ought to know that by now too."

"Well, apparently they don't," Nick realized, looking up at the others and shaking his head. "And I thought you guys were my friends. I can't believe...nevermind. Nice knowing you," He said, before placing his helmet on his head, revving his bike, and driving away.

The rangers watched as Nick drove away and frowned. "Guys, maybe we made a mistake," Madison suggested.

"I know we made a mistake," Dawn agreed.

"He just took off, he didn't even deny it," Xander pointed out. "Come on, we have to tell Toby."

As the rangers walked back into the store, they missed the sight of Leelee hiding behind the tree and smirking to herself. Unfortunately for Leelee when she tried to leave, some tree sap dried up and stuck her hair to the tree. "Eew..."

* * *

A little bit later, Toby was just finishing placing some cards in a pyramid. "Alright, last one..." He mumbled, as he slowly placed the last card on top.

"Hey, boss!"

Toby jumped, and ended up toppling the card pyramid. "What?!" Toby exclaimed, turning around to face Xander and the others. "Oh, something's going on. I can see it one your faces," He realized. "You've got something to tell me that you don't want to tell me."

"Yeah," Xander nodded. "We do."

Meanwhile, Leelee overheard them and smirked to herself, her hair still sticking sideways from the tree sap. "Then you have to tell me," Toby told his employees. "Well, you don't have to...no, you have to! No you don't!" He said, feeling conflicted. "Just tell me...do? Don't? Do? Okay!" Toby stopped, coming down to a decision. "Tell me how you lost the $1000."

The five rangers looked a little shocked and remained silent, before Toby pulled out the envelope from behind his back. "I found it behind the register," He explained, just as Leelee's smirk disappeared and she turned around to resume her business. "Guys, I may be your boss, but I'm also your...friend."

"I thought Nick stole the money," Xander admitted.

"Nick? Are you kidding?" Toby repeated. "That guy's as honest as the stones of classic rock. What made you think Nick took it?"

All of them then turned around to see Leelee, who was fiddling with her soda can, as she looked up and smiled innocently at them. "Why are you looking at me?" She asked. "You guys are the ones that accused your friend," Leelee stated as she opened her soda can, and the soda ended up spilling out the top and getting all over her. "My new leather jacket! It's ruined!" She cried, while the others stifled laughs. "I hate it when bad things happen to good people!"

"I hate that too," Dawn told Leelee. "Thing is, you're _not_ a good person."

Leelee just growled, before storming out of the Rock Porium.

Madison's morpher rang, so she opened it up before looking up at her boss. "Toby, do you mind if we go and find Nick?" She asked. "We have a serious bone to pick, and he needs us."

"Sure, go on," Toby nodded, but they already left before he finished his answer.

* * *

Outside near the beach, Nick screamed as he fell to the ground in his ranger form, and Koragg stared down at him. "And now, young ranger, you will meet your destiny!" Koragg growled, raising his sword to finish the job.

Suddenly, Koragg was slashed and staggered backwards, before turning around to see the remaining five rangers running over in their ranger forms. "Hang on, buddy!" Xander called, as he jumped in the air and slammed his Magi Axe on the ground, sending a force forwards that knocked over Koragg.

"Nick, you alright?" Madison asked, as she and the others ran over to Nick's side.

"We know you didn't steal the money, Nick," Xander told their leader.

"We're sorry we jumped to conclusions," Vida apologized.

"Actually, it was Xander's fault," Chip stated, patting Nick's shoulder

"We let our imaginations run wild," Madison realized. "It was all of our faults."

"But we know better now," Dawn nodded. "Just cause your new doesn't mean we should accuse you of anything you claim you didn't do."

Nick stood up. "Thanks, guys," He told his friends. "But, maybe you should've thought of that before-"

"Now that your are all here," Koragg started once he recovered, and the rangers turned around to face him. "It is time to end this! _Uthe Mejor Catastros!_" He called, as he grew in size.

Just like before, Catastros appeared before Koragg joined with him, and became a centaur. _"Sumbol Unithos Equestras!"_ Koragg called, once his transformation was complete.

"That's what he used to defeat Udonna!" Madison remembered.

"Looks like it's time to zord up!" Xander decided.

The rangers flipped their morphers to wand mode, before typing in the Titans' Spell Code. _"Galwit Mysto Prifior!"_ They yelled, before transforming into the Titans. "Mystic Titans, Dragon Formation!" They cried, as Xander, Vida, Chip, Madison, and Dawn formed the Dragon, and Nick jumped on top.

"Fire!" The rangers called, as they shot fire forwards.

Koragg jumped in the air and attempted to slash Nick, who used his own sword to block the hit. "You'll never defeat me!" Koragg insisted before landing on the ground again, and using the eye on his shield to blast the Titans.

Nick yelled as they dodged each blast. "Full Power!" He cried, before he lit up and the dragon shot fire down at Koragg, who used his shield to block it. "We've got you right where we want you!"

"But now I have a new power! _Uthe Mejor Ultimas!_" Koragg yelled, before he transformed into a black and blue megazord with his shield in the middle. "Centaurus Wolf Megazord!" he called once the transformation was complete. "The time has come to take this fight to the next level! Dark Source, Evil Force!"

Nick moaned, as the Dragon landed on the ground and a ball of the energy was taken away from them before floating into Koragg's hand. "What happened?" Nick wondered. "Guys, we can't combine!"

"I will now use your own magical powers against you as I summon the Evil Morticon from the Underworld!" Koragg told the rangers.

"Who?" Nick muttered.

"Rise, Morticon, rise!" Koragg commanded, shooting the energy into the ground.

Suddenly, the dark seal appeared on the ground before a mechanical-like monster climbed out and stood up. "Free at last!" Morticon laughed. "Now that I am released from that evil cell, I shall run this dimension as the most powerful being of all time!"

"This is bad," Nick realized.

"Let's finish this, Koragg," Morticon decided, as the sun started to set. "Destroy them!"

Morticon charged at Nick and the Dragon, before he knocked Nick's sword out of his hand, grabbed the Dragon by the neck, and swung it around. Nick screamed as he and the Dragon landed on the ground, while Morticon laughed. "Dark Magic Spell Seal!" Koragg called, recreating the Dark Seal, before shooting it at the Titans.

"How does it feel, Mystic Ranger?!" Morticon yelled, punching Nick. "This will be my finest hour! The day I destroy the leader of the Mystic Rangers! Join me, Koragg, for the final strike."

"My work is done," Koragg shook his head. "The Master will be pleased."

"Have it your way, Koragg," Morticon said, before raising his sword to finish off Nick.

Suddenly, Nick's eyes glowed green as he lit up. "Mystic Ranger!" He cried, shooting up into the air, before diving back down and shooting a seal at Morticon. "Counter Spell!" He called, before Morticon started to get sucked back into the ground.

"That's impossible," Koragg muttered. "How could he counter my spell?"

Morticon just yelled as he was sucked back into the Underworld, and Nick landed on the ground. "I don't know how you did that, Mystic Ranger, but I have your Megazord power now," Koragg laughed, as he walked away from the scene and disappeared.

* * *

The next day, Nick pulled over on his bike in front of the Rock Porium, where he saw he friends walk up to him. "Hey," Xander greeted. "Look, we just-no, I just wanted to say that...I'm sorry. I really am."

"You're our friend, Nick," Dawn stated.

"Right," Madison nodded. "You deserved better."

"No more jumping to conclusions," Vida promised. "Promise."

Chip nodded. "It was Xander's fault," He insisted, making the girls laugh. "It was."

"Thanks, guys, and I owe you all an apology too," Nick told his friends. "I should've come to you when I started hearing Koragg's voice. So, I guess we both learned our lesson. Trust our friendship?"

"Now that's a lesson worth learning," Dawn smiled and nodded. "And that means no more secrets."

"Wouldn't have it any other way," Xander agreed, as he and Nick grinned, before he and Nick high-fived.

Madison smiled. "Well, this is nice...but we're late for work."

"Ugh, work!" Vida groaned with a teasing smile, ad Madison dragged her sister into the store, and the others followed.

Before Nick followed them, he pulled out a red blanket from the bag on his bike and looked down at it. "No more secrets."


	6. Legendary Catastros

**Hey There Everyone!**

**So, I know it's been a while since I've updated, and I admit, I've gotten a little bit lazy. But I can assure you now, I won't give up on this story, or the rest of this series. It's gone one too long for me to stop now, and I enjoy writing it. So just be patient, and bear with the wait.**

**And for those who are wondering, the song Dawn sings is 'Listen to Yourself' by Kate Todd. You can find it on Youtube, or download it on iTunes.**

**I hope you guys enjoy the chapter, and please REVIEW :)**

**I do not own Power Rangers**

* * *

"Gather around, rangers, and hear the story of the beat stallion, whose strength was known across the land," Udonna announced, as the image of a horse appeared on a page in the Xenotome. "The Legendary Catastros," She stated, before the image came to life.

The rangers stared in awe as the black and white glowing horse galloped over their heads and into the crystal ball, which glowed and showed images. "Many have tried in vain to break the mightiest creature of them all, but Catastros was stronger than 100 men, and no one was able to harness his fearsome power," Udonna continued, as the rangers watched Catastros throw several men to the ground. "Catastros fled into the forest during the Battle of Good and Evil, but before the seal was closed, evil reached up and dragged Catastros down to the lowest of the pit."

"Not exactly the happiest ending," Dawn noted, only a little bit frightened by the story.

"That was the scariest story I have ever heard," Chip stated, as lightning flashed outside. "Tell it again!"

Vida shrugged. "Even I'm a little freaked out," She admitted, earning surprised looks from her friends. "Just a little."

"Well I'm not scared," Xander scoffed.

Suddenly, the lights flickered and went out. When they turned back on again, everyone saw Xander, who looked terrified, being held bridal style by Vida. "Just...making sure you're safe, V," Xander lied with an innocent grin, patting Vida's shoulder.

"I'm fine, thanks," Vida said honestly, before throwing Xander on the ground, even making Udonna laugh slightly.

"I still remember when I first heard of Catastros. It was after the battle was over and everyone started spreading around rumors of Catastros and his rampage in the forest before he was sucked into the Underworld," Jeanne remembered with a shudder. "It took me a little while before I got over it and was brave enough to enter the woods again."

"You guys can't seriously be scared of a horse," Nick shook his head.

Udonna's face became serious again. "Make no mistake, Catastros is not a force to be reckoned with, Nick."

"But Koragg must've tamed him since he has control over him, right?" Madison asked, remembering how Koragg and Catastros defeated them before.

"Yes," Udonna nodded. "For Catastros remains loyal to Koragg 'til this day."

"Don't you just love a good brain storm?" Claire asked as she entered Rootcore with a large blob of cream where her hair should be. "Washes away the stress of the day!"

The rangers and Jeanne were stifling their laughs at the sight of Claire. "Uh, Claire, you're steaming..." Jeanne noticed, as Claire also emitted steam.

"Oh yeah. I crossed a hot cocoa spell with a spell of protection," Claire explained with a smile. "Keeps me warm on these cold stormy nights."

"You're hair!" Vida exclaimed.

Claire wiped some cream off her head and tasted it, before she let out a shriek and realized what had happened to her hair. "I forgot to take out the part about toppings! I'm allergic to whip cream!" She panicked, before the others backed away when they realized she was about to sneeze. When Claire sneezed, she ending up sneezing whip cream onto Udonna.

Most of the rangers continued to hold in their laughs, while Udonna huffed and walked out. "Quick, Nick! Point your wand at me!" Claire cried, trying not to sneeze, as Nick got off the table and took out his morpher. "Say _Finishio_! It'll make it disappear, hurry!" She instructed before sneezing, while some of the others laughed.

_"Finishio,"_ Nick recited, before the cream on top of Claire's head disappeared.

Claire let out a sigh of relief. "Thanks, Nick. Now, I better go," She decided, before quickly leaving the room.

* * *

The next day, Dawn was just finishing singing a song with hers and Kira's old band onstage at Hayley's Cyberspace, while Jeanne, Conner, Tori, and Blake watched her at a table.

_Let them say what they will say_

_Cause they don't know you any way_

_So listen to yourself_

_Only you know_

Once Dawn finished the song, the audience clapped. Dawn smiled, before she removed her guitar and sat back down with her friends. "It's cool how you're still able to perform here, and help out at the academy, and the Rock Porium, and do your ranger duties," Jeanne told her sister. "Don't you get tired?"

"Yeah, but as long as I'm doing something I love, I don't mind it," Dawn shrugged with a smile. "And it's not as if I still perform here every week like Kira and I used to. Hayley lets me and the band do one act once every few months."

"So, what's up at Rootcore?" Blake asked.

"Udonna told us this weird story about a magical horse named Catastros," Dawn started. "He has the strength of a hundred men, and was dragged down to the Underworld during the Great Battle."

"That is a weird story," Tori agreed.

"Dawn told me you're planning to open a surf shop," Jeanne changed the subject. "How's that going?"

Tori smiled at the mention. "It's going pretty good. I bought a small store a couple of blocks away from Storm Chargers, but I still don't have much money yet to buy any equipment," She explained. "But next month, there's gonna be a surf competition at the beach. Winner gets $10,000. If I win, that should be enough to get me started up."

"I'm also chipping in help out Tor too," Blake added, placing his arm around Tori's shoulders. "I earned a lot of money when I was with Factory Blue two years ago. If I enough, I'm donating it for the shop."

"Hey, I earn a little over $100 a week at the Rock Porium, and almost $200 for my performances here at the Cyberspace," Dawn spoke up. "I don't really use much of the money I earn, so I'd be happy to donate some of it."

"I, on the other hand, don't work anywhere where you get paid," Jeanne shrugged at Tori. "Don't really have any money to donate."

"It's alright, Jeanne," Tori smiled at her friends. "And thanks for offering to donate, guys."

"Hey, that's what friends are for," Dawn pointed out.

Suddenly, Dawn's morpher beeped, so she opened it up and groaned a little. "Sorry, I've got to go," She apologized, as she and Jeanne stood up. "I'll leave money for the drinks."

"Don't worry, we've got it," Blake assured Dawn, who smiled and nodded

"It was great getting to know you guys better, by the way," Jeanne added, before she and Dawn ran out of the Cyberspace and into the nearest tree.

* * *

While Jeanne appeared back at Rootcore, Dawn appeared in Briarwood, where she saw her teammates standing by. "Look!" Madison pointed up, as a Dark Seal appeared in the ground, where Catastros galloped out, and Koragg became larger.

_"Uthe Mejor Catastros!"_

"Let's ranger up!" Nick called.

The rangers nodded, before all of them grabbed their morphers and flipped them into their wand mode, typing in the spell code to morph.

"Magical Source, Mystic Force!"

_"Galwit Mysto Ranger!"_

Once they morphed, the rangers watched as Koragg and Catastros combined to form the Centaurus Wolf Megazord. "Prepare to be defeated!" Koragg yelled down at the rangers.

"How can fight him without our Megazord Power?" Vida wondered.

"Well it's not as if we have a choice," Dawn pointed out. "We have to do this."

"Right," Nick nodded, as he and his teammates flipped their morphers. "Let's Titan up!"

"Titan Formation!"

_"Galwit Mysto Prifior!"_

After transforming into the Titans, they combined to form the Dragon Zord, while Nick jumped on its back. "Fire!" Nick called, as the Dragon shot fire as it flew past Koragg. "You don't have all of our powers, Koragg!"

"That was nothing!" Koragg yelled, as he created a Dark Seal and fired it at Nick and the Dragon.

All the Titans screamed as they disconnected and fell down. "Get up and fight!" Koragg ordered, before an arrow was shot at his back. Koragg turned around to see Necrolai holding a crossbow.

"That will teach you to lie to Morticon," She laughed at Koragg.

"What?" Koragg questioned, looking down at Necrolai. "I will crush you, hag."

"You'll have to catch me first!" Necrolai challenged, before she flew out of sight.

"My own allies have turned against me...I must deal with this," Koragg decided, before another seal appeared on the ground as he got ready to disappear.

Right before Koragg vanished, Nick tackled him and made the seal wobble, before Koragg and Catastros disconnected. Nick yelled out, as he and Catastros were dragged into the unstable seal and vanished.

Madison reached forwards. "Nick!"

* * *

After demorphing, the rangers returned to Rootcore in a hurry. "Udonna!" The rangers called in a panicked tone, as the ran inside.

"What?" Udonna questioned as she came down the stairs, and Jeanne came out too.

"Nick's gone," Chip simply stated.

Vida nodded in response. "We tried to contact him, but his morpher isn't working."

"He's gone?" Jeanne repeated, sounding worried. "What happened?"

"Look, we were battling Koragg, then poof!" Xander explained. "Nick gets sucked into a seal with Catastros."

"The worse part is that the seal was unstable," Dawn added. "They could've been transported anywhere!"

"Nick must've disrupted the spell and warped the seal," Udonna realized. "And like Dawn said, since they could in any dimension, there's no way you can be transported there."

"Well we have to do something!" Chip objected. "Come on, guys."

The rangers ran over to the crystal ball and hoped it would show Nick, but the ball stayed blank. "Even the crystal ball can't find Nick," Madison sighed. "This is bad...this is really bad."

* * *

Jeanne groaned as she hit a tree with a large stick, before throwing it to the side. "I just can't wrap my head around it," She said, as she and her friends walked through the woods. "Nick's gone. He's really gone."

"Well technically, he's just gone from this dimension," Chip corrected, as everyone looked at him. "Technically."

"We get it," Dawn told Chip. "It's not helping us feel any better."

"Look, there's gotta be something we an do to get him back," Madison insisted.

"Yeah, but even Udonna didn't have an answer," Xander pointed out.

Vida nodded. "Nick's in real trouble this time."

Suddenly, Phineas jumped out of a tree and landed in front of the rangers. "What's that?" He asked, as he spun around and faced the rangers. "Nick's in trouble?"

"Phineas, were you eavesdropping on us?" Jeanne questioned, as she crossed her arms.

Phineas shrugged and smiled innocently. "Guilty."

"You know who he is?" Xander asked, looking at Jeanne.

"More like _what_ he is," Vida muttered.

"Guys, this is Phineas, the Troblin," Jeanne introduced to her friends. "He's the one that saved mine and Claire's lives from that worm."

Chip nodded. "Oh yeah, I remember that," He said with a grin, looking at Phineas. "She just didn't mention you were so...freaky."

"Stop it, I'm blushing. Come here," Phineas smiled at Chips words, as he tried to pull Chip in for a hug. "Come on, gimme a hug," He said, but Chip just backed away slightly. "Yeah, too soon. Ooh, girls, nice," Phineas realized, spotting Vida, Madison, and Dawn. "Oh! What's that about Nick being in trouble?"

"He's trapped in an evil dimension," Madison explained. "And we don't know what to do to get him out."

"Well, getting up is the right thing to do," Phineas started. "No point in getting up and getting back on your base is what I say."

"Hold on," Xander interrupted. "We didn't say we were giving up."

Phineas held up his hands in innocence. "Oh, my mistake," He apologized. "So, you're out here moping instead of trying to help Nick?"

"He's right," Dawn realized. "Walking around and feeling helpless won't bring back Nick."

Jeanne nodded in agreement. "If we're going to get Nick back, we'll have to figure something out and do it."

"Yeah," Madison nodded.

"Right," Vida agreed.

"I agree too," Xander spoke up. "We've got to at least try."

"After all," Chip started, as he punched his fist in his hand. "We're Power Rangers!" He stated, while Jeanne cleared her throat. "Well, most of us."

The six of them exchanged glances, before they all ran back to Rootcore. "Oh, thanks Phineas," Madison called back. "You really put things into perspective."

"Anytime!" Phineas waved, as he smiled to himself. "I've got new friends."

* * *

Back at Rootcore, the rangers and Jeanne were searching for spells to bring back Nick. "_Nominiminiminous Rox,"_ Xander pointed his morpher at the crystal ball, but nothing happened. "Are you kidding me? I even winked."

"That doesn't have anything to do with spell casting," Dawn told Xander. "What are you trying to do? Charm the ball?" She asked sarcastically, making Xander roll his eyes.

"Let's try this spell. It's meant to contact lost loved ones," Vida decided, as she spotted a spell from a book and took out her morpher. _"Colinog Trebanage," _She pointed her morpher at the ball, but it didn't work either.

Chip groaned. "Oh come on!"

"Don't get frustrated," Madison told Chip and Xander. "Just keep trying."

"Hey, guys!" Jeanne called, as all of them ran over to her side. "It says here the spell of transport is a one way deal, unless a source can reverse the seal," She translated from a book.

"Good, a riddle," Madison realized.

"Reverse the seal," Chip repeated. "But how?"

Dawn thought about it. "Okay, the riddle talks about reversing the seal," She started, thinking. "Maybe if we say the spell backwards, we can recreate the seal, but instead of it swallowing us, it'll spit out Nick instead.

"How did you come up with that so quick?" Vida asked.

"You know how age comes with wisdom? I'm over 500 years old, remember?" Dawn reminded her friends. "Now, does anyone remember Koragg's spell?"

"Oh, it was something like...Fettuccine Alfredo!" Chip exclaimed, earning some 'are you serious' looks from his friends. "What? It was!"

Suddenly, the image of a new monster appeared in the crystal ball. "Looks like you guys will have to deal with that guys first," Jeanne said, as the rangers stood in a line and grabbed their morphers. "Chip, keep trying to remember that spell."

"Uh...Pepper-cine All-day-o," Chip said, earning weird looks from his friends again. "Yeah, I'll keep working on it."

Dawn stood in the middle as she flipped her morpher first. "Ready?"

"Ready!"

"Magical Source, Mystic Force!"

_"Galwit Mysto Ranger!"_

* * *

The five rangers arrived in the city, and came face-to-face with a 30 foot tall rock golem monster. "Let's make things more interesting!" He roared, as a ball made of light appeared in front of him.

"Oh no!" Madison cried. "He has our megazord power!"

The rock golem absorbed the power, before he changed and became megazord sized. "Two can play at that game," Dawn decided, as she and her teammates took out their morphers. "Let's Titan Up!"

_"Galwit Mysto Prifior!"_ The rangers called, as they transformed into the Titans.

"Boulder Blast!" The rock golem yelled, as he fired several boulders at the Titans, and knocked them over.

The rock golem roared as he got ready to finish the job. "Wait, I remember the spell!" Chip remembered. "It was_ Basilichi Infredo!"  
_

"Well, that is pretty close to Fettuccine Alfredo," Dawn admitted.

"What are you waiting for?" Vida asked Chip. "Say it backwards!"

"Oh, right," Chip nodded, thinking how it goes backwards. "Uh, _Oderfni Ihcilisab?"_

Suddenly, a seal appeared in the ground, as Nick emerged from it in his Titan form, and he was riding Catastros. "Go, Catastros!" Nick exclaimed. "Yee haw!"

"It's Nick!" Madison cried with relief.

"I can't believe that worked," Chip said to himself.

"Hey guys, need a little help?" Nick called over to his friends. "Centaurus _Phoenix_ Megazord!"

In a flash of red light and fire, Nick and Catastros combined with each other and formed the Centaurus Phoenix Megazord. "Whoa!" Xander breathed. "He combined with Catastros!"

"This is how it's done, Red Ranger style!" Nick exclaimed, as he spun around his spear weapon, which glowed red and caught on fire.

"I'm not afraid of you!" The rock golem roared, as he charged forwards. "Boulder Blast!"

The mane on the back of the megazord caught on fire too. "I'm all fired up!" Nick yelled, as he spun around the mane and destroyed the boulders, before slashing the rock golem and destroying it. "Yeah!"

Once the rock golem was destroyed, and Nick and Catastros disconnected with each other, the megazord power floated out of him and separated into six parts that changed color. Each part floated back to the Titans, as they caught it.

"Whoa," Madison breathed, as she looked down at her blue light.

"Our combining power," Xander realized.

"We got it back," Chip grinned.

"Now we can kick some evil ass!" Vida cheered.

"You said it, V," Dawn nodded.

Nick looked down at Catastros. "Thanks, Catastros," He thanked the horse, before Catastros jumped up and knocked Nick off his back. "No, wait!" Nick reached out, as Catastros galloped away.

Suddenly, Koragg became larger and combined with Catastros once again. "Catastros is mine to ride!"

"No!" Nick cried, as he stood up. "But I thought he had changed."

"I don't know how you were able to combine with my might Catastros," Koragg started, as he faced Nick. "But I can promise you, I will find out. Something about you it troubling."

"I don't understand," Nick shook his head. "What are you talking about?"

"We will meet again, red ranger."

Nick watched as Koragg disappeared out of sight. "I don't understand."


	7. Fire Heart

**I'm back! (Avoids tomatoes being thrown at me)**

**Okay, I know I haven't update in like 2 months now, but I'm SUPER sorry about that! This story is not dead, and never will be! Luckily, since I've been sick today, I was able to finish chapter finally.**

**I haven't really been able to update lately cause my rehearsals for my school's musical have been getting longer now, and plus homework, I haven't been able to find any time to write. ****Plus, between writing stuff for my HTTYD fanfic, my interest in Power Rangers starting to drop, and coming up with an idea for a Xiaolin Showdown fanfic that I just have to try and do in the summer, continuing this story has gotten harder. But don't worry, I'll keep this story going on for you guys, I promise! **

**My Dawn Series is what gave me the confidence to write my other stuff, and I am not giving up on it until it is over.**

**I would also appreciate it if you guys gave me a couple more reviews. Last time I think I only got 3, so about 5-6 max would make me happy :)**

**I hope you guys enjoy this chapter (after waiting SO long!), and please REVIEW :)**

**I do not own Power Rangers**

* * *

"You need to protect your identities at all cost," Udonna reminded the rangers, as they watched footage of Nick and Vida morphing. "This tape could put us all in danger."

Nick, Vida, Xander, Madison, and Chip had just returned from a fight with Necrolai, who defeated them. To make things even worse, they found out that their battle had been recorded by a security camera at the car park. Before the rangers could continue, Dawn burst into Rootcore. Unlike usual, she wasn't wearing any make up, the tip of her nose was red, and her normal wavy blonde hair was tied into a messy pony tail.

"Sorry I'm late!" She apologized, as she ran over to her teammates. "I had a rough night and overslept."

"What? Stay up all night canoodling with your boyfriend?" Xander teased, making him and Chip snicker.

"Not that kind of rough," Dawn said with a glare. "I was hanging out with the others at Storm Chargers a couple of days ago. Unfortunately, Shane had a cold, and somehow he passed it to me. I was stuck in bed the whole day yesterday with Cam playing nurse to me, and I barely got any sleep cause I was coughing and blowing my nose all night," She explained, before she sneezed loudly. "Does anyone have a tissue?"

Jeanne grabbed a tissue box and handed it to Dawn, who pulled a tissue out and blew into it. "Thanks," Dawn sniffed, as she sat down in a chair.

"Sis, are you sure you should be here?" Jeanne asked, sounding concerned. "You really need to rest. You look like crap."

"Thanks for reminding me," Dawn groaned, as she coughed into her sleeve. "Just continue with whatever you guys were doing. I should be fine soon."

"No, no you won't be," Jeanne shook her head. "Dawn, you haven't had a cold since you were 15. Now you're 504, you know nothing."

Dawn raised her eyebrows at her sister. "And you do?"

"Yep," Jeanne nodded. "I got sick last year and didn't know what to do, but I eventually got better thanks to Udonna's care. Now that your sick, it's my turn to teach you how to recover."

Meanwhile, Madison re-watched the video again and noticed something. "Wait, what's that?" She mumbled, as she flipped open her morpher, and cast a spell that made the screen zoom in on Necrolai, who was holding a paper.

"It looks like some kind of map," Nick noticed.

Dawn stood up and looked a little closer at the screen. "It...looks like a map written by the Ancients," She recognized, her voice sounding a little stuffy, as a couple of the others moved away from her so they wouldn't get sick too.

"In that case, let's take a closer look," Jeanne decided, as she pulled out her wand, which sparkled purple, before a replica of the map appeared on top of the desk.

Udonna grabbed the map and examined it. "Oh my, I thought this was lost," She breathed. "This is the map to the Fire Heart."

"Fire Heart? No way!" Chip exclaimed with a grin on his face, which was eventually replaced with a confused look. "What's the Fire Heart?"

"I think I remember learning about this in History Class during my magic lessons at home. The Ancients believed it to be a source of tremendous power," Jeanne explained. "Then again, the last time I had that class was in the early 1500's, and I barely paid any attention, so I could be wrong."

"If you're right, that means we need to find it before Necrolai gets her scaly little hands on it first," Vida sneered, pounding her fist into her hand out of anger.

"I'm afraid that will not be easy," Udonna shook her head. "It says you must cross the Cimmerian Forest."

Xander just shrugged as if it was no big deal. "That's alright, we like forests, don't we, guys?" He asked, raising his eyebrows.

"This one is unlike any you know," Udonna told the rangers. "Imagine your worst nightmare."

"That's easy," Chip spoke up. "My mom puts my cell phone in the dryer, and the next time morph, my uniform is really tiny," He said, making the others laugh at his definition of his 'worst nightmare'.

"Enough!" Udonna exclaimed, silencing the rangers. "You are about to venture on the most dangerous journey you have ever taken. Your path will be filled with unimaginable dangers. Evil creatures, ravenous swordsmen," She listed, as the rangers became more serious. "Now go. Remember, returning with the Fire Heart will not be your success...you success, will be to return at all."

* * *

Later on, the rangers were travelling across the forest, and Jeanne accompanied them to take care of Dawn. "I still don't get why you had to tag along," Dawn said, turning to her sister. "I'm perfectly fine now," She insisted, and she was indeed feeling much better. Dawn's hair wasn't as messy, and was now let down like usual, her nose was no longer red, and she was even wearing a little bit of her natural make up again.

"Look, when the health restoration tea I gave you wears off in a couple of hours, you'll be frizzy-haired, red-nosed, and crappy-looking again. I'm here to make sure when that does happen, you'll have an extra dosage to get you back on your feet," Jeanne told Dawn, holding up a tea thermos. "Besides, as your older sister, I have to be there to take of you."

"Please," Dawn scoffed. "You just wanted an excuse to come on a mission with us."

"...okay, that's a little true," Jeanne admitted, earning an eye roll from her younger sister.

It wasn't long until the rangers arrived at the border of the Cimmerian Forest, and found a sign attached to a tree that read to 'GO BACK!'. "I'm really not gonna enjoy this," Madison shook her head.

"Me neither," Nick agreed.

"I am," Xander stepped forward with a grin on his face. "I'll take the lead on this one. I know how to read maps pretty well."

"You sure about this, Xander?" Jeanne asked Xander with some concern.

"Like Toby said," Xander remembered, facing his teammates. "I'm a born leader."

"Just remember, Xander," Dawn started. "It's good to have confidence in yourself, but over-confidence is a completely different thing."

Nick handed the map to Xander. "Alright, it's all yours."

"Okay," Xander said, glancing down at the map. "Team Xander, onward."

The six sorcerers exchanged glances with each other, knowing that this would somehow end badly, as they all followed Xander. "Now this is my kind of place," Chip grinned to himself, catching the sight of a large animal skull.

"I think I'm gonna be sick," Jeanne gagged slightly, spotting a large rib cage and spine on the ground.

Suddenly, the rangers heard a faint growl. "Okay, what was that?" Madison stopped in her tracks, getting a little scared.

"Just keep moving," Nick told everyone, as they continued to walk.

As the rangers continued to explore the forest, Xander held up his hand to stop the others, who ended up bumping into one another. "Next time, just say stop," Vida suggested, since she was the one behind Xander.

"Wait," Dawn interrupted. "Did you hear that?"

"I've kinda had a feeling that something's been following us since we started," Chip admitted. "But I didn't want to say anything cause I always think someone's following us."

Suddenly, someone dropped in front of the rangers and hung upside down from a tree branch, causing the rangers to jump back, before recognizing the person in front of them that was upside down. "It's only Phineas," Nick said with a little relief, as Phineas swung by his legs on the tree branch.

"Oh, it's only the rangers," Phineas mimicked Nick's tone.

"Sorry, Phineas, we're on an important mission," Xander informed the Troblin. "Don't have time for a visit."

The rangers then watched in amazement as Phineas flipped out of the tree branch and over them, before landing carefully on the ground. "Tell you what, seeing as you asked so nicely, I'll take your through the forest," He offered.

"Maybe we should let Phineas lead," Jeanne decided, as the rangers faced Xander. "He sounds like he knows the place."

"Yep, I know what I'm taking about," Phineas spoke up. "I know this forest like the back of my-oh! Look at that...a new wart," He grinned to himself, finding a wart on the back of his hand.

"Look, I don't need any help. I know exactly where I'm going," Xander insisted, before checking the map. "This way, team."

"Okay, no problem," Phineas shrugged, as the rangers followed Xander. "Have a nice day! Just, sorry I'll never see you again...but, hey, have fun!"

* * *

Sometime later, Dawn started coughing harshly, and leaned against a tree. "Hey, Dawn," Madison walked over to the Amber Ranger. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I think my cold's coming back," Dawn sniffed, before coughing into her sleeve.

"I got this," Jeanne said, walking up to her sister and taking a thermostat out of her brown cloth shoulder bag. "Remember, just three small sips."

"I know how to drink tea," Dawn snapped slightly, as she grabbed the thermostat and mumbled a spell to reheat the tea, before taking three sips and coughing afterwards from the way it tasted.

Jeanne accepted the thermostat back, before placing it in her bag. "You know, I always thought the older sibling was meant the be the one that was annoyed by the younger sibling, not the other way around," She tried to joke. "Seriously, Dawn, as your older sister, I have to be there for you."

"Then where were you when I needed you for the past 400 years?" Dawn shot back, and her sister became silent. "That's what I thought," She said, as she walked a little ahead of Jeanne.

Jeanne caught up with her sister, getting annoyed. "Look, it's not my fault you were being stubborn in the past," She insisted. "You're the one who kept trying to make a distance between us."

"Because you never supported me!" Dawn told Jeanne, getting fed up, and turning around to face her. "You always told me you'd be there for me, that you would support me no matter what I decided, but you didn't. You just looked down on me in the end."

"At least I wasn't a failure to mom!" Jeanne finally snapped, silencing Dawn, before she realized what she just said. "Wait, I didn't mean that, Dawn."

Dawn just shook her head and walked ahead of her sister again, while Jeanne just sighed to herself. "What's wrong?" Nick asked, joining Jeanne's side.

"Nothing, just screwed up my relationship with Dawn," Jeanne said with a hint of sarcasm, while frowning. "I'm a terrible big sister."

"Look, it's normal for everyone to always think their right," Nick tried to make her feel better. "Just give it some time, she'll cool down."

"I guess...but, she's also somewhat right," Jeanne admitted. "I never was really there for her in the past. All I used to think about in the past was trying to be perfect at magic, but in the end, I lost my sister...and now that I found her, I'm losing her all over again."

"Maybe you should tell that to her," Nick pointed over at Dawn, while Jeanne sighed in defeat.

Meanwhile, Vida stepped up to Xander. "Excuse me, leader," She interrupted, getting tired. "We're going in circles here. We've passed that tree stump like three times."

"She's got a point," Nick agreed. "Admit it, we're lost."

"We are not," Xander refused to believe.

"We are too."

"We are not."

"We are _sinking_!" Chip exclaimed.

The rangers looked down and realized that they were in fact sinking into the ground. "Swamp sand!" Madison realized.

"Everyone ranger up!" Nick told his teammates.

"Yeah, can't exactly do that," Jeanne said, as the others grabbed their morphers and flipped them open.

"Magical Source, Mystic Force!"

Unfortunately, the rangers were unable to morph, just as the sand reached their waists. "Our morphers don't work out here!" Dawn panicked slightly, as they all tried to move in the mud and find something to hold.

"Grab on!" Nick called as he was able to grab a loose branch and attempted to pull himself and his teammates out of the mud.

All of them struggled to get out, and by the time most of them were out, the sand was up to Xander's face. "Xander!" Madison cried, as Nick pulled him out, and landed on top of him.

The rangers panted, as they laid on the ground and got off each other. "We need to evaluate," Nick suggested, before facing Xander. "Take out the map."

Xander's eyes widened, as he looked down in the mud to find the map sinking. "Great!" Jeanne yelled with annoyance and frustration, as she flopped back onto the ground.

"Who needs a map?" Xander swatted his hand, as he placed his fingers on his temple. "I've looked at it a thousand times, it's all up here."

"And that's supposed to make us feel better?" Vida asked with heavy sarcasm, as Xander almost fell back into the mud.

"Let's face it," Dawn sighed, as she faced Vida. "We're gonna die out here."

* * *

As soon as the rangers had dried off, they continued through the forest with Xander at the lead. "Now where?" Nick asked, as Xander stopped and took a moment to look around.

"It's that way," Xander pointed determinedly, before a familiar Troblin swung down from another tree again.

"Hello!" Phineas greeted, making the rangers jump again. "I wouldn't go that way," He said, before flipping off the tree again, much the the rangers' amusement. "It took me a couple of years to realize that landing on my feet was easier than landing on my face."

Madison stepped forwards. "Maybe now is a good time to ask Phineas for his help," She suggested to Xander.

"We don't need anything," Xander kept insisted. "We are fine."

"He's right, you don't need anything," Phineas nodded. "Because very soon, you're all about to be eaten by a Boar Beast...but hey, once again, have a nice day."

The rangers exchanged some nervous glances. "Hey, he's just trying to scare us," Xander told his teammates. "Come on, guys."

"I don't think so," Dawn shook her head, before she walked over to Phineas' side. "I'm going with Phineas."

"I'm with Dawn on this one," Nick decided, as he also walked over.

Eventually, Jeanne and Vida joined them too. "Guys?" Vida asked, turning her head towards Chip and Madison.

"Guys, I know where I'm going!" Xander tried to tell the three of them, making Madison roll her eyes. "Okay then, I'll cover your shifts for two weekends at the Rock Porium if you stick with me."

Chip and Madison exchanged glances, while the others shook their heads at them. "Make it three," Madison finally decided.

"Deal," Xander nodded. "Chip?"

"Deal," Chip agreed. "I always wanted to see a Boar Beast anyway."

"I'm going with you guys," Jeanne told the three rangers, joining them. "With him leading the way, you'll need some extra help from someone with experience."

"Wait," Dawn stopped, before stepping in front of her sister. "Just...be careful."

Jeanne furrowed her eyebrows. "I thought you hated me right now for never being there for you," She remembered, as she frowned slightly. "In fact, I'd expect you hate me even more for not being on side again."

"Don't get me wrong, I do still hate you right now...but, I'm not like you. I'm still going to go with what I decide, but I'll support your decisions too," Dawn told Jeanne. "Besides, you're still my sister. I have to care for you no matter what."

Jeanne smiled at Dawn, before handing her the thermostat with the tea in it. "Just in case."

Dawn nodded at her sister, before the two teams of rangers split up.

* * *

As Phineas led Nick, Dawn, and Vida, they eventually came to a stop as they reached the edge. "There we go," Phineas said, as he placed his hands on Nick and Vida's shoulders. "Congratulations, you have officially made it out of the Cimmerian Forest. Now if you excuse me, I've got things to do."

The three rangers watched as Phineas skipped off back into the forest. "Let's hope one of those things is take a bath," Vida muttered, earning a nod from Nick and Dawn, before the three of them looked over the edge of the cliff they stood on.

"Long way down," Dawn noted, as she looked at the bottom.

"Come on," Nick encouraged. "Let's find the Fire Heart and get out of here."

* * *

Meanwhile, Xander, Jeanne, Chip, and Madison continued to trudge through the forest. "Come on, guys!" Xander grinned. "I think we made it!"

The four of them eventually arrived at what seemed like the end of the forest, and smiled with relief that they were finally out. "See, guys?" Xander asked. "Team Xander comes through safe and sound."

"Not exactly," Jeanne disagreed, looking up and hearing a loud screech.

The three rangers looked up to see a giant spider sitting on a giant web, that shot webbing and captured them on the ground. "Help!" Madison yelled, as all of them struggled.

"Xander?" Chip asked, as the spider crawled closer. "What exactly is your definition of 'safe and sound'?"

"Whatever it is, it must be completely different from ours!" Jeanne exclaimed.

"Any bright ideas?" Madison asked her teammates, trying to stay calm. "Anyone?"

"Aside from screaming?" Chip started. "None."

"Maybe if I could use my wand, I can free us. I just have to reach for it in my..." Jeanne trailed off, when she noticed something laying on the ground that was only a few feet away, yet out of her reach. "...bag...yeah, we're screwed."

"Guys, this is all my fault," Xander finally accepted.

Madison looked up at Xander. "It's a little too late for that, don't you think?"

"Not exactly much you can do to make up for it now," Jeanne agreed.

"Well, you could always volunteer to be eaten first," Chip suggested, looking right at the spider.

"If that's what you want," Xander decided, regretting his decisions. "I thought I knew everything. I should've listened to Phineas."

As if on cue, Phineas flipped out of nowhere in front of the rangers and the spider. "It's never too late for that!"

"Phineas!" Madison cried with happiness.

"And, I believe this is yours," Phineas added, reaching inside the bag and pulling out Jeanne's wand, before tossing it to her. "Now, uh, spider! Come and eat me!" He tried to gain the spider's attention. "You know what they say: once you taste a troblin, then your food will be no problem!" He sang. "Come on over here! Come and try a rare delicacy! Troblin Tar-Tar!"

Eventually, the spider climbed off the web and started to chase Phineas, while Jeanne muttered a spell, making her wand glow purple and the webbing around them disappear. As soon as they were up, they watched Phineas perform many flips and tricks while the spider chased him.

"That's it!" Phineas grinned mischievously, as the spider pounced, before he jumped out of the way, making the spider land through a giant sinkhole. "The spider fell in the bottomless pit! The spider fell in the bottomless pit!" He sang and danced, before hearing a loud and giant thud. "Oh, my mistake. Apparently, it isn't bottomless."

"Phineas," Xander spoke up, once Phineas back to them. "Will you lead us?"

The Troblin nodded. "It would be my honor."

* * *

Nick, Dawn, and Vida were eventually able to make it to the bottom of the cliff, which was a large rock terrain. "Over there," Nick pointed at a large rock that seemed to shimmer in the sunlight. "Think that's it?"

"It's worth a shot," Vida nodded.

"Let's see if we have our powers back," Dawn suggested, as she grabbed her morpher and flipped it into her wand mode. "You guys might want to cover your eyes and step back."

Nick and Vida did so, before the tip of Dawn's morpher glowed amber, and she shot beams of light at the rock, creating a bright blinding light and causing a small explosion. "Yes!" Dawn cheered, as the light died down.

Vida stepped forward and tried to pull out the object inside the rock, but it was stuck. "I've got this one," Nick decided, opening his morpher and using his fire powers to melt the rock.

Vida was then easily able to pluck the tube out of the rock, before opening the top of reveal a scroll. "The Secret of the Fire Heart," She smiled, as she pulled the rolled up paper out of the tube.

Suddenly, an explosion occurred behind the rangers, making Vida lose her grip of the scroll. "I'll take that!" Necrolai cackled, as she flew over and snatched the scroll. "The Fire Heart is mine! Hydiacs!"

On cue, an army of Hydiacs appeared, before the three rangers charged at them and fought. "They don't stand a chance," Necrolai chucked once the rangers fought off the Hydiacs, before she fired beams of energy, making them fall down. "Right on time!" She noticed as the new monster appeared in the form of a taxi

"You think we would've learned this by now," Vida grunted, as she and her teammates stood up.

"Let's ranger up," Nick decided.

"Right!" Dawn nodded.

As the three of them charged over, they grabbed their morphers and transformed into their ranger forms in a flash of red, amber, and pink lights. While Vida and Dawn battled Necrolai, Nick arrived on his Mystic Speeder and charged at the taxi. "Going somewhere?"

"Fire!" Nick cried, as her fired a missile-like object at the taxi, which seemed to not be affected.

Nick drove onto a small hill, while the taxi followed his path on the ground, before he jumped over it. "Magi Staff!" Nick called, as he fired a blast at the taxi, creating an explosion behind him as he landed on the ground. "Alright!"

The Taxi Monster growled as it reverted to its monster form and fell down. Meanwhile, Necrolai threw Dawn and Vida to the ground, just as Xander, Madison, and Chip arrived in their ranger forms. "You made it!" Nick realized.

"Where's Jeanne?" Dawn asked, as she and Vida stood up.

"Don't worry," Madison assured Dawn. "She transported back to Rootcore as soon as we got out of the forest and our magic started working again."

"Alright then, let's show this over-grown cab what we're made of!" Vida decided.

The six rangers jumped in the air together and flipped onto a ledge. "Power Rangers Mystic Force!" They called, as another explosion occurred behind them.

Taxi growled, as he fired beams at the edge, so Nick jumped off and charged at him with his Magi Staff in its sword mode. Nick used his Magi Staff and slashed Taxi, while the other rangers fought Necrolai. When Nick was kicked down, Vida and Dawn came to his side.

"Magi Staff, Tornado Power!" Vida yelled, as she started spinning like a tornado. "Round and round I go!" She said, as she kicked down Taxi.

"Magi Staff, Stream of Light!" Dawn called, as light trailed down the end of her Magi Staff. She began using it like a ribbon as she spun around like a dancer, and cracked the end like a whip against Taxi a few times.

"Fire Power!" Nick cried, using his Magi Staff, which glowed like fire, and gave one final slash to Taxi.

"That cab's busted!" Vida nodded, as Taxi fell down and exploded.

Right of cue, a dark seal appeared on the ground at resurrected Taxi and made him grow larger. "Time to go Titan!" Xander realized, opening his morpher and typing in the spell code with his teammates.

_"Galwit Mysto Prifior!"_

As soon as the rangers had transformed into the Titans, Taxi turned back into an actual taxi and charged forwards. Nick ran up to Taxi and jumped on top of it, trying to get a grip. "Guys, a little help!"

"How about me shoot score?" Vida suggested, turning into a pink ball.

Taxi jerked to a stop, making Nick fall off. "Let's give this guy a flip kick!" Nick nodded, bouncing off against a wall and kicking the flaming ball in Taxi, who transformed back into his monster mode.

"Good one!" Vida cheered, high-fiving Nick as she as she transformed back into a Titan.

"Titan Megazord Formation!" The rangers cried together.

_"Galwit Mysto Unios!"_

The Titans them combined with each other to form the Titan Megazord, while the rangers appeared inside their chessboard cockpit together. "Titan Saber!" The rangers called, as the Titan grabbed its saber, and used it to slash the ground and send the earth flying at Taxi.

"Mystic Spell Symbol!" The rangers yelled, getting ready to finish the job, as the Titan created the Mystic Seal and fired it at Taxi.

"You're totaled!" Nick nodded, as Taxi growled and exploded behind the Titan.

* * *

Meanwhile, Necrolai still held the scroll. "Time to get back to the Pit."

"Give me that!" Vida screamed, as she jumped forward at Necrolai, and the two of them wrestled over it. "Let go!"

Eventually, the scroll ripped into two, making the two girls stagger back. "Oops," Vida winced, looking at her half of the scroll, just as her teammates joined her side.

"Look what you've done!" Necrolai screeched, before leaping away and out of sight.

"Well, at least we have half of it," Dawn pointed out, as Vida unwrapped the scroll to reveal what looked like half an image of a dragon. "Whatever it is."

* * *

Once the rangers returned, Dawn went back to the Wind Academy and laid down in her room in bed, still sick. "Hey," Jeanne greeted, as she entered her sister's room carrying a bowl and a tray. "Here's your chicken noodle soup."

"Thanks, sis," Dawn sniffed, as she sat up and Jeanne set the tray down on the side table. "Stupid ineffective tea."

"I told you, it's only temporary," Jeanne reminded Dawn, as she sat down in a chair. "And you can't just keep drinking that tea forever every 5 hours."

"Yeah, you're right," Dawn accepted, looking up at her sister. "Look, I'm really sorry about those things I said earlier today."

"You shouldn't be, you were right," Jeanne admitted. "I really did abandon you all those years ago. And even before I did, I only cared about what I thought was right, not what you knew."

Dawn nodded a bit. "Look, maybe we should just move on from that," She suggested. "We were young and stupid. We both made mistakes, but now we know better, and here we are. We're making up with each other now after all these centuries."

Jeanne smiled at our sister. "Good, cause I don't wanna lose you again," She shook her head. "Our immortality's gone, so this is our last chance at life. If we lose each other now, we won't ever see each other ever again."

"I don't want that to happen either," Dawn agreed, before she reached over at hugged Jeanne. "I love you."

"I love you too, sis," Jeanne smiled.

The moment was eventually ruined by Dawn sneezing loudly over Jeanne's shoulder, and grossing her out a bit. "Gross!" Jeanne pulled back straight away, making Dawn laugh.

"Sorry," Dawn laughed, and eventually Jeanne started laughing a bit too.

"Just get a tissue," Jeanne handed a tissue box over to her sister, as the two of them continued to talk and adjust to each other again.


	8. Stranger Within Part I

**Hello!**

**So, I was able to get this chapter up faster that before (Yay!). Luckily, this is one of my favorite episodes when I first watched Mystic Force, so that helped give me the boost I needed to write this. Unfortunately, I'm not sure if I'll have the next chapter up this fast again. My musical is starting Tech Week soon, meaning I'll be at school for a long time and won't get home until really late, so there's a good chance I won't get much time to write, since I barely have enough time for homework.**

**You'll also notice that in the chapter, I added a party scene. This was just because I needed something to fill the gap in the beginning, and I figured I might as well add a little Jeanne/Nick interaction in there too. The song I used is also an actual song sung by Emma Lahana, so you can find that on Youtube if you want.**

**Also, I decided to make Vida's vampire eyes goldish-yellow instead of red. I just decided to do that instead because I favor the yellow vampire eyes over the red ones, but if you don't you can always just imagine Vida has the red ones still.**

**Now, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter, and please REVIEW :)**

**I don't own Power Rangers or the song 'Just Words' by Emma Lahana**

* * *

Dawn kept staring down at her watch. "Only a couple more minutes until closing time, then I finally get to go!" She said with excitement, as she sat on the counter top at the Rock Porium.

"What? Are we that boring?" Madison asked with a teasing tone.

"Well, now that you mention it..." Dawn trailed off, earning an offended look from Madison. "Kidding. I'm just excited about heading over to the Cyberspace later. Tori finally got her surf shop, so we're all having a party to celebrate. Plus, Kira, Ethan, and Trent took some time off, so they'll be there too."

"Did I hear the word party?" Xander asked, walking up to the girls.

"Uh, yeah. My friends and I are having a small party at Reefside," Dawn explained, before coming up with an idea, and facing all her friends. "You guys should all come! It'll be so much fun, and that way I finally can introduce you guys to my other friends too."

"I'm in," Xander decided.

Madison smiled and nodded a bit. "Sure, why not?"

"Yeah, sounds cool," Vida agreed.

"I guess I'm in too," Chip shrugged and grinned.

"Nick?" Dawn asked. "What about you?"

Nick shrugged. "I'm actually just planning to go home. Maybe next time," He decided, before he looked up at the clock, just as the big hand hit the 12. "7 o'clock, closing time," He announced, as he walked up to the door and flipped the sign, before Leelee barged in. "Sorry, Leelee, we're closing."

"Good, then you have no excuse to come with me to see this great new DJ tonight," Leelee smiled, as she pulled out a flyer and showed it to Nick.

"No can do," Nick shook his head. "Uh, I have...plans."

Leelee raised an eyebrow. "What kind of plans?" She questioned, as Nick tried to think of something.

"He has plans with me," Jeanne cut in, saving Nick, as she walked to his side. "He's coming with my sister and I to Reefside for a party. In fact, we're all going."

"Yeah, what she said," Nick agreed, before he and Jeanne walked to the side. "Thanks, I owe you."

"In that case, I'm gonna cash in that favor now," Jeanne decided, wearing a small smirk on her face as she crossed her arms. "You have to come to the party with me."

Nick scoffed. "Come on, you can't be serious," He said. "Plus, we still have half the Fire Heart scroll to figure out."

"Then we can worry about it tomorrow. Come on, you never get out. Besides, we'll all be there, so it's not like you'll be surrounded by just strangers. Have some fun, live a little," Jeanne encouraged, but Nick still didn't seem convinced. "Alright, stay for at least an hour. After that, you can go home, and I won't object."

"Just an hour?"

"Promise."

"No one's gonna get drunk, right?"

"The owner will be there to supervise anyway, so we can't drink even if we wanted to," Jeanne shrugged, earning a look from Nick. "Don't worry, Hayley's cool. She was the Dino Thunder's tech-person, so it won't matter if we all talk about ranger stuff."

Nick thought about it. "Alright, one hour it is."

Jeanne smiled at Nick. "Awesome. We can all leave in a few minutes then."

Meanwhile, Leelee frowned to herself. "Great, now who can I go with?" She grumbled, looking down at her flyer again, until Vida walked up to her and looked at it.

"DJ Fly? Never heard of him," Vida shook her head. "Any good?"

"He's just, like, the hottest new DJ around," Leelee informed her. "I'm surprised you haven't heard of him."

"Might as well go check him out. Hey, Dawn!" Vida called, as Dawn turned to her. "Something came up, I can't go. Maybe next time?"

Dawn shook her head and smiled. "Don't worry about it."

"I guess then you can come with me," Leelee smiled happily at Vida. "Yay!"

* * *

Later during the evening, the three groups of rangers were all at Hayley's Cyberspace, and they all seemed to get along well with each other. Shane and Xander were talking about skateboarding tricks, Chip and Dustin were chatting about comic books and their ranger experiences, Hunter and Cam were catching up with Conner and Ethan, Blake was with Tori, Trent was with Kira, Dawn was hanging out with Jeanne, and Madison was filming everyone.

Nick, however, sat by the bar alone. "Hey," Nick heard, as he spun around in his seat to see a woman with dark red hair standing behind the counter. "I take it you're Nick, right?"

"Uh, yeah," Nick nodded. "How could tell?"

"Dawn always talks about her different teammates sometimes. She told us your names and your colors, and judging by your shirt color..." She trailed off, as Nick looked down at his red shirt. "I took a wild guess."

"Oh, I think Jeanne mentioned you earlier," Nick remembered. "You were the Dino Thunder tech-person. You own the Cyberspace, right? Hayley?"

Hayley nodded in confirmation. "That's me," She smiled a bit. "So, can I get you anything to drink?"

"Nah, I'm...eh, what the heck?" Nick shrugged. "Just a strawberry banana smoothie."

"Coming right up," Hayley nodded, as she got to work.

After finishing her conversation with Dawn, Jeanne walked up to Nick. "So, how's it going?" She asked, as she sat down next to him.

"Boring so far," Nick stated. "No one's even talked to me, and the others are off doing who know what with them."

"Well haven't you thought of going up to them instead?" Jeanne suggested.

"I don't know," Nick shrugged a bit, sounding hesitant. "I wouldn't even know what to talk about."

Their conversation was interrupted by Hayley walking over. "Here you go," She said, placing the smoothie in front of Nick. "So, by what I've heard, you ride a motorcycle and are pretty good on your Mystic Speeder, am I right?"

"I guess?" Nick nodded, before glancing over at Jeanne for an answer.

"There's nothing new around here that Hayley doesn't know, trust me," Jeanne explained.

"Have you heard of motocross?" Hayley continued.

"Yeah," Nick answered. "It seems pretty cool."

"In that case, the guys you wanna talk to are Blake Bradley and Dustin Brooks," Hayley pointed over to Blake and Dustin, who were talking to Chip over by the lounge area. "Dustin is awesome at freestyle when it comes to motocross. He won 3rd place at the US Action Games in 2003. And Blake is a former Factory Blue rider."

Nick raised his eyebrows. "Factory Blue?"

"Yep," Hayley confirmed. "If you wanna talk about motorcycles or get some tips on tricks, they're your guys."

Nick exchanged glances between Blake and Dustin, and Jeanne. "Go on," Jeanne swatted her hand. "Don't let me stop you," She said, before Nick grabbed his smoothie and walked over to where Blake, Dustin, and Chip sat. It wasn't long until the four of them started to get along, and Jeanne smiled.

Meanwhile, Dawn stood on the side of the stage, mumbling the words to the song Kira wrote, considering she had only gotten the lyrics earlier that morning. "Hey there," Hunter greeted Dawn, as he planted a kiss on her on the cheek, making her smile. "So, how's your evening been?"

"Pretty good," Dawn smiled, as she glanced around the room and saw everyone getting along. "I always like it when we all meet up together and do stuff. It makes it feel like I'm part of one big team, not one and two former ones."

"Yeah, your friends are pretty awesome," Hunter nodded. "Wasn't there supposed to be one more Mystic Ranger?"

"Oh yeah, Vida," Dawn frowned a little bit. "She said she couldn't make it. Shame too. She's an great DJ, and she's super awesome."

"Well, we still have great music here too. You and Kira," Hunter pointed out. "Speaking of which, looks like your up soon. Break a leg," He said, before pecking Dawn quickly on the lips, and rejoining the other guys.

Hayley got up onto the stage in front of the microphone, just as Dawn put on her purple bass, and Kira joined her side with her yellow guitar. "Alright, tonight's been good so far, but it's about to get better," Hayley announced. "Performing together after two years back at where they made their debut, Kira Ford and Dawn Evenson."

Everyone clapped, as Kira and Dawn walked together on stage in front of their microphones, with the band behind them. Madison opened up her camera too, and started filming just as the song began.

(Kira=_italics_, Dawn=**bold**, Both=_**bold italics**__)_

_I see that you wanna get lost inside me  
Too many words  
People say too many things  
_**They take you away**  
**Whether you wanna go**  
**Let it all sadden**  
**Drown your tears in my pettled hair**

_They're just words_  
**(Just words, you can say anything)  
**_So talk to me  
_**(I swear they won't hear you)  
**_I promise no one else will hear  
__They're just words  
_**(Just tell me your fears and your dreams)  
**_It won't hurt me  
_**(Won't hurt me, don't worry)  
**_So if you wanna say something  
**Just say it, say it to me**  
_

By the time the song was over, everyone clapped and cheered again, making Dawn smile, and she and Kira hugged. It felt good to sing at the Cyberspace again. Sure she had been doing it every month by herself, but it just felt right singing with Kira again. It felt just like old times.

Dawn just hoped Vida was having fun too...whatever she was doing.

* * *

The next night, the Mystic Rangers and Jeanne were back at Rootcore, searching for what the rest of the Fire Heart scroll meant. "Okay, I give up," Xander said, after a while. "Maybe we're not meant to find the Secret of the Fire Heart."

"Come on, we all promised that after we had our fun last night, we'd spend tonight working on the scroll," Nick reminded everyone.

"Hey, I didn't see you complaining," Jeanne told Nick. "You only had to stay for an hour, but you left at 11 with everyone else."

Nick just ignored Jeanne, as he shoved a book into Xander's arms. "Don't give up," He insisted, before handing another book to Madison. "Never give up."

"Wow, Nick," Madison seemed impressed. "That's pretty inspirational for you."

Nick nodded a bit. "Yeah, that's what I thought when Udonna yelled it at me earlier this morning when I was about to quit."

"Speaking of which, where is Udonna?" Dawn wondered.

"Last time I saw Udonna, she was teaching Claire another invisibility spell," Jeanne remembered.

"Which could be the problem right there," Chip nodded, earning a couple of chuckles from the others.

Everyone was interrupted by the sound of the door opening, and Vida walking through them into Rootcore. "Yo, crew," Vida greeted, as she sat down. "Sorry I'm late."

"Late?" Nick repeated. "We haven't seen you since yesterday. That's beyond late," He said, as he and the others looked at Vida. "So much for giving us your word."

"Relax, stop acting like my dad," Vida told Nick, as she spun around in her chair. "So I missed a night of saving the world. Good news is, the world's still here."

"V, it's not like you missed all night," Xander started. "You missed all day too."

"It's night time again," Dawn stated.

Madison nodded. "I was worried about you," She said with concern.

Vida sighed to herself, as she stood up. "Look, I'm sorry," She said, honestly. "I blew my word. It won't happen again."

"Hey, no problem, V," Chip brushed it off. "We all make mistakes."

Vida smiled at Chip's words, but Dawn seemed uncomfortable. Dawn couldn't help but glance over at Jeanne, who nodded in agreement, thinking the same thing. There was definitely something off about Vida. Even her smile didn't seem right. It seemed...wicked.

Their 'conversation' seemed to be interrupted by Nick holding his head in pain. The others looked at Nick, whose head shot up to look back at them once the pain had passed. "It's Koragg."

* * *

The six rangers ran through the forest, and eventually stopped when Nick did. Suddenly, an army of Hydiacs appeared out of the bushes, as the rangers stood their guard. "Let's ranger up," Nick said, as he and the others reached for their morphers.

"Why bother?" Vida smirked, stepping up front, before charging at the Hydiacs head-first, knocking most of them over.

While Vida looked down and grinned at her new energy, the others seemed impressed. "Man, look at V go!" Nick exclaimed, as Vida grabbed two Hydiacs and raised them up, before throwing them down.

"This catching up on her sleep thing seems to be paying off for her," Xander nodded.

"Go, sis," Madison smiled. "I've never seen her like this before."

"Neither have I," Chip agreed, before narrowing his eyes in suspicion. "That's just weird."

Dawn glanced over at Chip. "Good to know I'm not the only one that thinks so too."

"Tornado Power!" Vida cried, as she spun around and knocked down the Hydiacs, before landing back on the ground, smirking in victory.

The other rangers then joined her side and cheered for her. "Impressive," Koragg spoke up, as the rangers got in their defensive stances again. "Now how about a real challenge?" He decided, as he jumped into the air.

_"Uthe Mejor!" _

As the rangers watched Koragg grow, they grabbed their morphers from their belts, and typed in their spell code.

"Magical Source, Mystic Force!"

_"Galwit Mysto Prifior!" _

After the rangers morphed and transformed into the Titans, Koragg drew his sword. "Welcome to your last fight!"

"That's what you think!" Nick exclaimed.

"Wolf Attack!" Koragg yelled, firing blasts at the Titans.

Luckily, Nick, Chip, and Dawn were able to jump out of the flames, as they charged at Koragg, who ended up slashing them. Eventually, Madison and Xander joined in, but they were beaten too.

"We could use a little help, V!" Chip called, just as Vida transformed into a ball, which he caught. "Gotcha! Up for a little game of catch, Koragg?" He said, before throwing the ball and hitting Koragg.

"I'm not done yet!" Koragg placed his sword back in his shield. _"Mejor Catastros! Sumbol Unithos Equestras!" _He called, summoning Catastros and combining with him. "Centaurus Wolf Megazord! Now you will feel my real power!"

"Talk is cheap!" Nick scoffed.

"You don't scare us!" Dawn stated.

"Let's show him!" Chip decided.

"Let's do it!" Madison clenched her fist.

"Let's go!" Vida agreed.

"Right!" Xander nodded.

"Mystic Titans, Dragon Formation!"

Before the Titans could combine, the sun started to rise, which started to affect Vida. "Agh! The sun's so bright!" Vida cried, as she tried to block the sunlight. "I feel all..." She trailed off, starting to feel dizzy, before dropping to the ground and transforming back to her civilian form.

"You okay, sis?" Madison asked sounding concerned, as she and the others leaned over Vida in their massive forms.

"What happened?" Vida muttered, as she tried to get up, but fell back down.

"You lose one and you all quit?" Koragg questioned, before using his weapon and slashing Xander in the process. "Look at your pitiful selves. You are defenseless! I waste my time."

As Koragg disappeared in a flash of blue and purple light, the rangers turned their attention back to Vida. "Guys, we have to help her!" Chip insisted, before they all transformed back to their civilian forms, and ran to Vida's side.

* * *

"What happened to Vida at the club the other night?" Nick questioned Leelee.

After the battle, Dawn and the guys went to work, and were currently interrogating Leelee to see if she knew anything about Vida's change. "Let's just say, she's been acting a little strange since then," Chip added.

"Yeah, she's been way too laid back, and full of way more energy," Dawn remembered. "She also...fainted this morning. It's weird."

"Well, she was acting strange at the club too," Leelee informed them with a smile. "She was acting nice to me. Even talking to me!"

"Leelee," Xander said, seriously. "This is important."

Leelee nodded, getting serious too. "Alright, I didn't notice anything out of the ordinary, but...I couldn't stay," She told the four of them. "My mom called, and I had to leave. Vida was fine when I left."

They all turned their attention to the front door to see Madison helping Vida into the store, but now Vida seemed even more strange. Her clothes covered her up completely, even though it was bright and sunny out. She even wore a hood over a hat, boots, and dark sunglasses, not to mention she looked sickly pale.

To sum it up, it was creepy. Dawn swore she could hear organ music in the background playing in her mind too.

"...and had a better tan," Leelee added, noticing Vida's paleness.

"Hey, V," Xander greeted. "Feeling any better?"

"I guess so," Vida shrugged, while keeping her distance away from Dawn. "I'm just a little sensitive to sunlight."

While Vida walked over to a dark corner, Chip starting putting the pieces together. "Pale complexion, sensitive to sunlight," He repeated, as he took a small handbook out of his pocket and opened it up. "Hmm..."

* * *

The next day, the rangers were back at Rootcore again in the morning so they could get some studying done before work, and Vida eventually arrived too. "Hello, Rootcore!" Vida greeted, as she entered.

"Hey, sis," Madison smiled. "You're feeling better."

"I'm feeling great, slept like a baby. Let's rock and roll!" Vida nodded, as she walked up to the table where Dawn stood, and Vida backed away from her slightly, making Dawn confused.

"You slept like a log," Nick informed Vida. "22 hours worth."

Meanwhile, Madison got out her camera and started filming her sister. "Hey, V, say a few words to your fans."

"Alright, I'll show you a new pose that came to me in a dream," Vida smirked at the camera as she bowed her head, before raising it and holding her right hand like a sideways peace sign by her forehead. "Ha!" She laughed.

Meanwhile, Chip grabbed something out of a large bag, and hid it behind his back as he walked up to Vida. "After such a long nap, you much be very thirsty, V," He said, holding out a glass with red liquid in it.

Dawn and Jeanne watched carefully as Vida stared hungrily at the glass and accepted it, before taking a large sip of the liquid, only to spit it back out. "It's tomato juice!" Vida gagged.

"Oh, why?" Chip asked innocently, as he took back the glass. "Did you think it was _blood_?"

"Okay, what?" Xander said in confusion, and everyone else seemed confused too.

"I am a card carrying member of C.O.U.N.T V," Chip informed everyone as he showed them his card, adding more confusion to the situation. "Containment Of Underworld Nocturnal Transylvanian Vampires Club, and I have found myself a vampire."

"My sister's a vampire?" Madison raised her eyebrows. "Like that isn't original."

"Pale skin, sleeping all day, thirst for blood. Textbook vampire signs," Chip listed, taking out his 'How to Spot a Vampire' handbook, while Vida just rolled her eyes and stifled a laugh. "She's even been avoiding Dawn the whole day. After all, Dawn's element makes her a natural form of light, just like the sun, which vampires are sensitive to."

A moment of silence came across the rangers, as Vida seemed to narrow her eyes at Chip, before the others broke it by laughing, and Vida joined in too. "Come on, guys, we'll be late for work," Nick said, as he, Madison, and Xander started to leave.

"I'll meet with you guys later. I gotta grab a quick _bite_ before I go," Vida made a biting sound as she took a step closer to Chip, who staggered backwards, while she just laughed.

"It's my day off, so I'll just stay here," Dawn told them. "Besides, Jeanne and I want to talk to Chip about something."

As soon as the others left, Chip turned to Dawn and Jeanne. "Okay, maybe I'm wrong, but I don't need you guys to tell me more about it," He told them.

"It's not that," Jeanne said, as she and Dawn led Chip away from Vida. "We think you're right."

Chip seemed a little surprised. "You do?"

"Yeah, you actually have a point," Dawn nodded. "Vida's definitely been acting strange, and the vampire symptoms apply to her."

"Take it from someone who knows the magical realm best," Jeanne assured Chip. "Vampires may be fantasy, but they exist just as much as trolls, pixies, and any other magical creature does. And after everything that's happened, it's pretty clear they're all real."

"Great!" Chip grinned. "Now all we have to do is convince the others."

Dawn shook her head. "Not exactly," She disagreed. "While vampires do exist, and Vida's been showing symptoms, it's not actual evidence."

"And if we are right, we have to do this on our own," Jeanne added. "We can't ask for the others' help, not yet. Not until we get hard proof. They already think your theory is crazy enough."

"Point taken," Chip gave in. "Alright, we'll wait."

"Hey!" Vida called. "You guys done there yet?"

"Oh, yeah," Dawn nodded, as they all walked back.

While Chip packed his vampire stuff away, Vida turned away from him. "By the way, Chip...you were right," Vida spoke up, gaining Chip, Dawn, and Jeanne's attentions. "I am a vampire."

Chip's eyes widened, as he turned around and came face to face with Vida, who turned around with sharp fangs hanging from her canines, and vivid eyes that were yellow with gold specks. As Vida hissed and advanced forward, Dawn appeared in front of Chip and used her element to create a bright light in her hand that made Vida retreat backwards.

"I guess we didn't have to wait that long for proof after all," Chip realized, as he stared at Vida.

"I thought about what you said, how my element is the reason Vida was avoiding me," Dawn told Chip, as he hand continued to glow brightly, making Vida hiss. "I guess you were right about that too."

"Thanks for the save," Chip nodded, as he grabbed a clove of garlic on a handle out of his bag. "Something tells me I'm gonna need this."

Jeanne watched as Vida continued to stay clear from the light and the garlic. "Easy there, you don't want to kill her," She told them, until Vida started to advance towards her instead. "On second thought, you got any other protection?" She asked, as she started to back away.

"Uh, here!" Chip dug through his bag and pulled out a silver necklace with a cross sign, before tossing it to Jeanne, who held it in front of Vida, making her hiss and shrivel back again.

"Silver cross necklace," Jeanne realized, as she put the necklace around her neck. "Cute."

"I still can't believe you're a vampire. This is great!" Chip grinned at Vida, before Vida hissed at him, so he held out his garlic in front of himself. "Well, except for you. You're a bloodsucking night demon."

* * *

Later during the evening once the sun set, Chip, Dawn, Jeanne, and Vida sat on a swinging bench outside of Rootcore with the moon shining brightly behind them. Chip, Dawn, and Jeanne (in that order) sat on the right side of the bench, while Vida sat on the far left so she wouldn't hurt them.

"I don't wanna be a vampire," She pouted, as she leaned against the rope of the bench.

"Who does?" Dawn pointed out. "But we're going to help you, V, we promise."

Vida started to hiss again and got ready to strike, but the three of them held out their own forms of protection, forcing Vida to shrivel up into the corner of the bench again. "I'm sorry," She apologized, once she was herself again. "I just can't help myself. You know I wouldn't hurt you, any of you."

"Well, there's a very fine line between hurting us, and turning us into midnight snacks," Chip pointed out, while Vida sighed.

"Okay, let's think this through," Jeanne told everyone. "It must've happened when you went to that DJ. We find him, we get to the bottom of this."

As Jeanne spoke, Vida slowly started to lean over towards Chip, who held out his garlic again, making Vida retract back. "Wait, we can't all just go together," Dawn interrupted. "What if something happens and the rest of us end up as vampires too? We need a plan."

"You have a point," Jeanne nodded, thinking about it. "Chip, you go with Vida to the club. You're the vampire expert, you'll be fine by yourself," She planned. "Dawn and I will stay here and try to convince the others that Vida is a vampire if the subject comes up again."

"Okay, we got our plan, let's go," Vida decided, as she started to walk out, and Dawn followed.

Chip was about to follow, when he was stopped by Jeanne. "Not so fast," She stood in front of him. "Vida clearly isn't right of mind right now. She could be leading you to a trap and not even know it. You have to be prepared."

"Got it," Chip nodded. "You want me to be my C.O.U.N.T V kit with me?"

"Just the garlic is fine. And I meant you should bring something like this," Jeanne said, as a small box appeared in her hand that she handed over to Chip, who opened it up to find two small pieces of green foam laying inside.

"Earplugs?" Chip questioned, taking one of the small foam plugs in his fingers.

"If the DJ does have something to do with Vida becoming a vampire, that means it also has something to do with the music," Jeanne explained. "I know normal earplugs don't usually work, but these are charmed to block out just music. They should come in handy."

Chip placed the earplug back in the box and placed it in his pocket. "Thanks, I'll be sure to use them."

Just as the two of them started to leave, Vida appeared and got ready to strike, only to have Jeanne hold out her cross and make Vida stagger back. "Sorry, I let her loose for a second," Dawn apologized, as she ran back and grabbed Vida's arm. "Won't happen again."

Vida just hissed at Dawn with her yellow eyes, so Dawn just lit up her hand that gripped her arm, burning Vida in the process. "Ow! Okay, okay! I'm myself again," She told Dawn, as she yanked back her arm.

Chip sighed to himself, looking down at his garlic. "This could be a two-clove night."

* * *

After Chip and Vida left, Dawn and Jeanne remained at Rootcore. They figured they might as well have put in some time to figure out more about the Fire Heart, so they spent their time reading. It wasn't long, however, until both of them fell asleep. Now the two girls were unconscious sitting at the table with their heads resting on open books.

"V?" Madison called, as she entered Rootcore with Nick and Xander. "Chip? Guys?!"

At this, Dawn's eyes snapped open as she shot up in her seat, only to end up shrieking and fall down. Jeanne woke up only a second later and shot up too. "I'm up! I'm up!" She exclaimed, as she looked around frantically, before calming down. "What's going on?" She asked tiredly.

"Well that was a nice way to wake up," Dawn groaned, as she stood up and used the table as support, while glaring slightly at Madison.

"You're out here awfully late," Udonna came out, and noticed Nick, Madison, and Xander. "What is going on?"

"Chip and V didn't show for work," Nick explained, as he crossed his arms. "We think there may be a problem."

"They seemed alright last time you saw them?"

"Well, not exactly. Vida's been acting very strange," Xander started, as he stifled a laugh. "And Chip thought she might be...well, these are Chip's words, not ours...a vampire."

Dawn and Jeanne exchanged glances with each other, before walking up to the others. "Okay, look, Dawn and I have been discussing the situation with Vida, and we've come up with a solution," Dawn started.

"Chip's right, Vida is a vampire," Jeanne informed their friends. "She almost turned Chip into a snack earlier this morning."

"Come on, you can't be serious," Madison shook her head. "There's no way V is a vampire. It's not possible."

"Actually, Dawn and Jeanne may be right," Udonna spoke up. "There are many things in the woods that seem...unbelievable, but I assure you, they do exist. If Vida is showing vampire symptoms, then there's no reason why we should rule out her being one."

"Wait a minute, this morning I took a video of Vida," Madison remembered, as she pulled out her morpher and used a spell to play the video on the screen. "Let's see for ourselves."

As the video appeared, the rangers, Jeanne, and Udonna walked over and watched it, only to see nothing in the frame, but hear Vida's voice. "Okay, that's weird," Madison said, getting a little frightened. "She was dead center frame when I took this, and now...she's not there."

"She can't be seen in a video," Jeanne stated. "Just as her reflection can't appear in a mirror."

"Chip was right, she is a vampire!" Udonna realized. "Rangers, go. They need your help."

As Nick, Xander, and Dawn started to run out, Madison was left stunned. "But..." Madison trailed off, before she shook her head and followed the others.

* * *

Meanwhile, the monster, Flytrap, led all the teenagers from the club (now newly turned vampires) to the middle of the city. "Children of the Night! Go forth and destroy your beloved city!" Flytrap ordered the vampires, who all hissed at each other. "Go now, and at sunrise, you will all be turned to ash!"

"Hold it right there, Flytrap!" Chip called, as he and Vida arrived in their ranger forms.

Earlier at the night club, Chip took Jeanne's advice and used to earplugs to avoid going under Flytrap's hypnotic spell and getting turned into another vampire himself. Unfortunately, Necrolai showed up and defeated him just before Vida snapped out of it and help him. Now the two of them were prepared to set things right, and end this.

"V!" Madison exclaimed happily, as she, Nick, Xander, and Dawn ran over to them in their ranger forms too. "You okay?"

"Never better," Vida assured his sister, as she did her sign. "Ha!"

"Good," Nick nodded, before pounding his fist in his hand. "Now let's swat this fly!"

"Strong as a Tree, Green Mystic Ranger!"

"Ever-changing as the Wind, Pink Mystic Ranger!"

"Fluid as the Sea, Blue Mystic Ranger!"

"Fast as Lightning, Yellow Mystic Ranger!"

"Shining as the Stars, Amber Mystic Ranger!"

"Forceful as Fire, Red Mystic Ranger!"

"Courage is our magic!" Chip clenched his fist.

"And your downfall!" Vida pointed at Flytrap.

Flytrap growled at the rangers, before shooting tentacles out of his arms, and wrapping them around all the rangers, who started to struggle. "Let me try some magic!" Vida decided, focusing on her powers, before she transformed into a sprite to escape from the tentacles, and flitted away. "Magi Staff!" She cried, returning to her full size and slashing the tentacles with her Magi Staff, getting Flytrap to release the others.

"Magi Staff, Crossbow Mode! Fire!" Chip called, shooting beams at Flytrap with his crossbow.

"Nice one, Chip!" Vida commented.

The six rangers regrouped, before they all jumped into action and surrounded Flytrap. "Tornado Time!" Vida exclaimed, before she and her teammates started spinning around rapidly while holding their capes, which caused Flytrap to end up spinning in their air too and fall down.

"Mystic Force!"

"Shut your trap!" Flytrap snarled, before he grew into his giant form.

"Let's even this out," Chip decided, as he and his teammates grabbed their morpher, and typed in their spell codes.

_"Galwit Mysto Prifior!"_

After transforming into the Titans, the rangers combined them to form the Titan Megazord once again. "Let's get him!" Dawn nodded.

Madison turned her attention to Vida. "You alright, sis?"

"Never been better!" Vida nodded, doing her sign again.

"Liking the new pose, V," Chip acknowledged, before he and Vida crossed their arms. "Titan Saber!"

The other rangers quickly crossed their arms too. "Titan Saber!" They repeated a little late, but the saber still appeared on the Titan's belt.

"Try and stop these!" Flytrap challenged, shooting his tentacles again. The rangers countered it by shooting smaller sabers at the tentacles, slashing them and Flytrap in the process.

Suddenly, Dawn felt herself getting somewhat stronger, but she was used to it by now. Ever since she started using magic again, it seemed to happen every..."Sunrise!" Dawn realized, as she turned to see the sun rising behind them, and the vampires in the city hissing and getting weaker, about to turn into ash any second. "Look!"

"We have to break that spell!" Chip told the others. "Fast!"

"Ready?" Nick asked, before he and his teammates placed their hands over the seals on their seats.

"Ancient Power, Mystic Spell Seal!" The rangers called, as the Titan created a seal in front of them.

As Flytrap charged forwards, the Titan fired the seal at him, causing Flytrap to scream. "You're finished!" The rangers yelled in union, just as Flytrap exploded behind them, and the sun continued to rise.

Once the battle was over and the rangers demorphed, they watched as the teenagers returned back to normal and cheered. "Looks like we did it just in time," Dawn smiled at her teammates, while feeling the sun on her skin. "No more vampire problems for a long while hopefully."

"Let's see, Chip saved the day, I got my sister back, and Briarwood teenagers are back to normal," Madison summarized. Vida even got her tan back too.

The rangers cheered at another victory, before leaving for work.

* * *

Later during the day, the rangers were back at the Rock Porium, just as Vida jumped off the DJ platform and onto the ground. She was in such a good mood, that she even danced a bit with Leelee. Meanwhile, Chip was trying to make a proposal for Nick.

"So, now that you know that vampires exist, how about joining the C.O.U.N.T V Club?" Chip offered, holding up his kit full of vampire equipment.

"Not interested," Nick said, without looking at Chip.

"Before you make a hasty decision, let me show you what $200 gets you," Chip said, setting down his briefcase and opening it up.

Dawn noticed this, and walked over by Nick. "What's he up to this time?"

"Apparently, showing me the perks of being part of his 'Vampire Club'," Nick answered, while Chip dug through his case and took out a bag.

"Three cloves of garlic, How to Spot a Vampire handbook," Chip listed, showing the contents of his bag. "Mirror, Vampire Chalk, Vial of-"

"Wait a minute," Dawn stopped Chip. "Vampire _Chalk_?"

"No vampire hunter with a wooden stake goes anywhere without it!" Chip confirmed, showing them a giant chunk of blue-colored chalk. "Just draw a circle around the vampire, and they cannot cross the line."

Chip decided to demonstrate as he walked over to Vida and got down on his knees, as he started to draw a circle around her feet, using the chalk. "I'm gonna regret asking this, but what is he doing?" Madison questioned walking over to Dawn and Nick, noticed Chip on his knees.

"Showing how Vampire Chalk works," Nick explained, earning a laugh from Madison.

"Excuse me! These boots are $300," Leelee informed Chip. "Draw your chalk near someone else's shoes."

Vida just chuckled, as she continued to dance on the spot. "So, if Vida was a vampire, she couldn't cross that line," Dawn theorized, as Chip got up and stood by her again.

"Yep," Chip confirmed, earning laughs from Madison and Nick again.

"Hey, V!" Xander called. "We got any Cold Train on CD?"

"Let me check," Vida responded, as she started to walk away.

Suddenly, a blue barrier appeared around Vida, following the shape of the chalk, causing her to moan in pain. This caught the rangers' attention, as Vida tried to walk through again, only to end up being stopped by the barrier still.

"V?" Chip asked hesitantly, once Vida stopped screaming and bowed her head down. "You alright?"

As Vida's head shot up, the rangers caught the sight of Vida's once again yellow-gold eyes, and sharp fangs as she hissed at them, also causing Leelee to shrink in fear and confusion.

Dawn's eyes widened, as she sighed to herself. "Oh shi...itake mushrooms."


	9. Stranger Within Part II

**Hello everyone!**

**So, while I'm sad my musical is over, I am happy that I'll have more time to write for you guys now :) I probably would've gotten this chapter up quicker, but I've gotten kinda obsessed over Teen Wolf now, so that's taken up some of my time haha.**

**Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter, and please review! :)**

**I don't own Power Rangers, or any of the movies listed in the final scene I wrote**

* * *

The rangers stood with Udonna, Jeanne, and Claire in front of Vida, who was trapped in a circle made of Vampire Chalk, at Rootcore. Ever since Vida was discovered to still be a vampire, the rangers made sure to get her to Rootcore and contain her until they knew what to do. "Guys, I know you think you need to do this, but I'm alright," Vida insisted, with a pleading tone as her teammates watched her. "Please let me out."

Chip kept his eyes on Vida, who was once again pale and didn't seem any better. "We're gonna help you, V," He promised. "I swear."

"Maybe...you should let her out," Claire stepped forward, looking at Vida's pleading face, until Vida lost control and hissed at her with fangs and yellow eyes, only to end up hitting the barrier. "Then again, maybe you shouldn't!" She changed her mind, sounding scared as she hid behind Udonna.

"I don't get it," Madison shook her head, as she and the others walked over to the side to discuss the situation. "If Fly Trap was destroyed, then Vida should be back to normal."

"Unless, she's under the spell of another vampire," Jeanne reasoned.

"Anyone want to bet it's Necrolai?" Chip suggested.

"Koragg would know that," Xander pointed out.

"Nick, Koragg can contact you anytime he likes, right?" Dawn questioned, turning to face the red ranger. "Have you ever tried to contact him?"

Nick shook his head in response. "No...but I can try," He answered, getting what Dawn was hitting, before he closed his eyes and focused. "I guess it doesn't work like...ah!" Nick yelled in pain, as he held his head and started hearing Koragg when the pain passed. "Next time, Dawn, you can call him yourself. He's in the Glenn."

"While you go after Koragg, there is something I must do," Udonna told the rangers, before walking off.

"Who's gonna stay with V?" Madison asked, glancing back at her sister.

"We can!" Claire assured the rangers, as she and Jeanne stepped forwards.

"Look, Vida will try everything and anything to get you to release her," Xander reminded the two girls. "You sure you're up for this, girls?"

"Relax, I am a lot smarter than I look," Claire started, before realizing what she just said.

"Point is, we've got this," Jeanne spoke up.

As the rangers were about to leave, they realized something. "Where's Chip?"

* * *

After morphing, the rangers arrived in the forest to find Chip laying on the ground after facing Koragg's Wolf Attack. "Chip!" Nick cried, running towards the yellow ranger with his teammates.

"If you were looking for the one who turned the Pink Witch into the vampire, look no further than Necrolai," Koragg informed them.

"That witch!" Chip held back a curse, as he clenched his fist while the others helped him up.

"If you want the Pink Witch back, defeat Necrolai," Koragg continued, as he turned around.

"Wait!" Dawn called, as Koragg stopped in his tracks. "Why are you telling us this?"

"If you're strong enough to defeat Necrolai and get the Pink One back, then, and only then, have you earned the right to fight me," Koragg glanced back at the rangers, before disappearing in a flash of purple light.

Nick stared at the spot where Koragg disappeared. "We'll play your game."

* * *

Once the rangers returned, they found a nervous Claire stuck in the circle where Vida on once stood. "I knew it!" Xander grumbled, as the rangers ran up to Claire.

"I'm so sorry," Claire apologized. "But she got really sick, and then she fainted, and-!"

"You don't have to explain, Claire," Nick stopped Claire. "Where's Jeanne?"

"After Vida escaped, she knocked out Jeanne and stuffed her in the back room," Claire explained, making Dawn's eyes widen with worry, as she started running to the back. "I just thought, that if something really bad happens, I would never forgive myself. So I just erased a little bit of the circle, and she got out."

"Well, at least she didn't bite you," Chip pointed out. "...she didn't bite you, did she?"

Claire immediately shook her head, as she moved her hair back to show them her neck, which was unbitten. "No, but she put me in the circle," She continued. "Please let me out."

Xander stepped forward and used his shoe to erase a small section of the circle so Claire could step out. "Thanks. Um, I better find Udonna," Claire said, before she wandered off.

"I still say anyone with half a brain would've been tricked," Xander told his teammates, just as Dawn ran back.

"Chip, you said that chalk can only trap vampires, right?" She asked, earning a nod from Chip, before Dawn sighed and crossed her arms. "I think we've been tricked."

Dawn glanced behind herself, just as Claire and Jeanne entered the room. "Hey guys," Jeanne greeted with a smile. "Told you we got it."

"Yeah, that Vida is a tricky one," Claire said, as she and Jeanne started walked over to them. "She tried to convince us she was sick, but we-hey...where did Vida go?"

Madison turned to Xander, who sighed with frustration. "What was that half-brained theory of yours again?"

* * *

After the incident, the rangers were trying to figure out what to do now. "What if we find Necrolai before Vida?" Madison wondered. "How do we destroy her?"

"Well Flytrap was one thing, but the Queen of the Vampires is completely different," Dawn pointed out.

"Chip's book!" Xander realized. "It's gotta have a chapter on destroying vampires."

Chip nodded in confirmation, remembering the book's contents. "Chapter 13, basically the old-fashioned stake-in-the-heart scenario...unless we're dealing with the Queen of the Vampires."

"And what does it say about destroying her?" Nick asked.

"Says you can't."

"Well that's encouraging," Xander grumbled, before coming up with something else. "Wait, the Xenotome. It tells us what we need to know, when we need to know it. We need to know it now."

At this, the five rangers and Jeanne ran up to the Xenotome, and Chip stood in front of the large book. "Xenotome," Chip spoke. "How do we destroy the Queen of the Vampires?"

In a flash of light, some symbols and images appeared on one of the pages. "What does it say?" Madison asked, turning to Dawn and Jeanne for a translation.

"I can't believe we didn't think of this," Dawn mumbled.

"That's the Dawn Crystal," Jeanne told the rangers. "Our mom created it."

"Whoa, hold up," Nick interrupted. "Mind further explaining?"

"When our mom was younger, her parents were almost killed by vampires. After mastering magic, she spent most of her free time trying to perfect a way to kill the most powerful of vampires when she wasn't helping us with our magic lessons," Jeanne explained. "Eventually, she realized the key was pure light, so she found a way to harness it into a crystal."

"During the time she taught us magic, our mom could sense I had a powerful element. That's why she pushed me harder to learn during lessons," Dawn added. "Since my element and my name involved light, she decided to name the crystal after me, Aurora, but Dawn had a similar meaning. I guess the crystal sort of inspired my choice of name when I came to Blue Bay."

Jeanne looked down at the Xenotome. "But getting back on topic, the Xenotome says how to make the crystal, but only a pure source of light can handle it properly," She read, before facing Chip and her sister. "Chip, the crystal will have to be fired from your crossbow to make a direct hit. Dawn, you get to help him fire it cause of your element."

"I guess you and I are doing this together then," Dawn nodded, glancing over at Chip.

"What else does it say?" Chip asked.

"Well, it takes a lot of time to make," Jeanne read. "And I don't know if it's possible to get some of the ingredients listed here."

"You can't, but I did," Udonna spoke up, as she ran into the room, holding the ingredients needed and setting them on the table. "We must hurry, there is not much time. We must make the crystal before..."

"Before what?" Madison asked. "Before it's too late? Is that what you were going to say?"

Udonna remained silent for a short moment, before speaking again. "Make no mistake, rangers," She warned them. "We are in danger of losing one of our own."

Madison frowned, and looked close to crying, so Dawn tried to comfort her. "Look, this isn't the first time something like this has happened to a ranger team, and it probably won't be the last, but we have to keep trying," She encouraged Madison. "We'll get V back, we promise."

"Alright then, Jeanne, Dawn, you guys make the crystal," Nick instructed, earning nods from the two sisters.

"No!" Chip objected, as everyone turned to him. "I'm staying to help make the crystal," He decided, looking at his teammates. "I owe V that much."

* * *

After Nick, Madison, and Xander left to search for Vida, Chip, Dawn, and Jeanne stayed at Rootcore to make the crystal. "Purified flakes from a first snow, hair from a bat's wings, blood from a ghost vine plant," Chip listed, as he poured the ingredients into the cauldron.

"You really have to list every ingredient?" Dawn asked, looking up at the yellow ranger and getting slightly annoyed.

"Hey, it's cool," Chip defended himself, before realizing something. "Wow, I sound like a sorcerer."

"That's because you are a sorcerer," Jeanne reminded Chip, looking up from the Xenotome. "Now, stir. To the right, slowly," She instructed, handing a long wooden spoon to Chip.

"So what do I get to do exactly?" Dawn spoke up, raising her hand a little.

"You have the job of activating the crystal once it's complete, but it's gonna take a lot of power, and it might weaken you," Jeanne informed her sister, before looking outside. "Sunrise. For now, go outside where the sun is to boost your powers, and make sure you're at full strength."

Dawn just sighed a little bit. "So basically, I'm playing solar-battery? That's fun," She muttered, her voice dripping with sarcasm, before she went outside into the sunlight.

While Jeanne helped Chip finish up the recipe, Chip was practically sweating and getting tired. "Ugh, this smells worse than the guys' locker room at school," Chip wrinkled his nose, as he poured some liquid into the cauldron and stirred it. "We almost done?"

"All we have to do now is activate it," Jeanne said, just as Dawn entered Rootcore again.

"Alright, I'm all charged up and ready to go," Dawn told them, running up to the cauldron. "Let's do this."

"Remember, this is really gonna drain you. And once you start, there's no stopping," Jeanne reminded Dawn, placing her hand on her shoulder. "You sure you're up for this?"

Dawn nodded determinedly. "You can count on me," She confirmed, as she focused her powers, and a thin amber aura surrounded her. Dawn raised her hands and pointed them at the cauldron, before shooting light into it, causing the cauldron to glow.

Jeanne and Chip watched intently as Dawn continued to charge the crystal, while Dawn struggled to keep going, but she started to get light-headed. "Come on, you're almost there," Jeanne mumbled, watching her sister.

Dawn remembered how her mother always kept pushing her into doing magic and getting it right, but Dawn couldn't just quit now like she did before, with Vida's fate practically in her hands now. Her friends were what was important to Dawn, she wasn't going to let them down now. Dawn inhaled deeply, before she pushed harder and charged the crystal with more of her energy.

At last, the cauldron burst with energy, causing the three of them to stagger back. Dawn let out a sigh of relief, as she finally gave out and fell on her knees. "Man, that really did drain me," She mumbled, as Chip helped her up and she looked around. "Is it me, or is there a rainbow in the room?" Dawn asked in a daze, before gigging and groaning. "Ow."

"Uh, is there any reason why she's acting like she's drunk?" Chip asked, looking up at Jeanne for help.

"Yeah, whenever Dawn gets super-drained if it has something to do with her magic, she acts all light-headed and loopy. It's pretty rare. She'll be out of it for a while. Just give her an hour and she'll be fine," Jeanne explained, before looking into the cauldron. "Quick, get the tongs," She instructed, so Chip went to grab the tongs, only to end up dropping Dawn on the ground. "...after you put down Dawn."

"Oops," Chip winced, as he picked up Dawn again.

Chip was able to drag Dawn away before setting her down on a chair. "Hey! You're hair's on fire!" Dawn pointed at Chip's ginger hair, before reaching out and touching it, only to end up frowning in confusion. "It doesn't feel hot though."

"On second thought, maybe I should give her a strengthening potion," Jeanne changed her mind.

"Well, uh, if it was, then your hand would burn off," Chip tried to think of something to say, as he grabbed Dawn's hand and set it on her lap. "So it's good that it isn't on fire then."

"I guess," Dawn shrugged, making some kind of sense of what Chip said.

Chip then ran back to Jeanne with the tongs, and dipped them into the smoky cauldron. Slowly, Chip pulled them back out to reveal a triangular-shaped transparent yellow crystal. "Not bad, Chip," Jeanne smiled, as Chip set the Dawn Crystal in her hands.

"You won't be needing it!" Nick called, as he and the others walked in with Vida, who was looking healthy again.

"V!" Chip cried with happiness, running up to Vida and pulling her into a hug, spinning her around slightly, and making Vida laugh.

"Vida! You're okay!" Dawn smiled, after Chip let go, before she ran up and flung her arms around Vida's neck. "Things were really shitty without you," She added in a dazed voice.

"Um...is she okay?" Vida asked, chuckling a bit, while pointing at Dawn and looking to Jeanne for an answer.

"Yeah, she'll be fine in a few minutes," Jeanne nodded, before pouring something into a glass, and walking up to Dawn. "Here, drink this. It'll make you feel better."

Dawn accepted the glass and looked down at it. "Ooh, orange juice! I love orange juice!" She squealing, looking down at the orange potion, before taking a large sip, and gagging slightly. "That wasn't orange juice."

"Come on, let's sit you down for a bit," Jeanne guided Dawn to a chair, before Dawn seemed to pass out with her head on the table. "She should be conscious in a few minutes, then she'll be back to normal," She explained to the others.

"Anyway, are you alright?" Chip asked Vida, changing the subject, while Vida smiled and nodded at him.

"Is she alright?" Nick repeated. "She defeated Necrolai all by herself," He stated, gaining Udonna's attention.

"Why didn't you call?" Chip asked instead, after Nick explained. "We all wanted to help."

"I know, but it was my problem," Vida insisted. "You know me."

Udonna spoke up, as she joined the rangers' side. "Defeating Necrolai by yourself," She said to Vida. "Must've been quite a battle."

"We were a little suspicious at first, but she walked all the way home in broad daylight," Xander pointed out. "Not many vampires can do that."

"Hail Vida, Vampire Slayer!" Chip grinned, raising two fingers to the side of his head, remembering Vida's new sign, only for Vida to stare at him confusedly, which caused Chip to lose his grin and lower his hand.

"Vampire Slayer, and Gift Giver," Vida added, reaching into a bag and pulling out a shiny red apple. "I picked you all a little something. A gift from me, to all of you. To my best friends in the whole world. Udonna, Jeanne, you guys too," She said, handing apples to each of her friends.

Jeanne stood next to Chip, looking down suspiciously at her apple. "Since when does Vida give gifts?" She asked, looking over at Chip, who just shrugged, also sensing there was something off about Vida, while Jeanne continued to examine her apple.

Vida smiled at her friends, and raised her own apple. "To the rangers!"

"To the rangers!" Nick, Xander, and Madison repeated, raising their owns apples.

"Wait! Something's wrong," Chip stopped everyone. "She couldn't have picked these apples. They're not grown in Briarwood."

"Picked?" Vida repeated with a smile. "I meant picked up at the store."

"What about the pose?" Chip questioned, doing Vida's pose again. "You didn't even recognize it."

"I recognized it, I've just moved on from it. You know me, never stick with anything for too long," Vida pointed out, while the others just nodded. "Now I'm gonna get a complex if none of you each my gifts," She smiled, before biting into her apple.

Just as the others were about to bite into their apples, Jeanne stopped them all. "No!" She yelled, making everyone drop their apples. "Don't eat them!"

"She's right," Chip agreed, throwing down his apple. "This isn't Vida."

"Come on, guys, now you've gone an ruined perfectly good apples," Madison frowned, as she bent down to pick up her apple.

Suddenly, the apples began to smoke, before turning black and melting on the ground. "Talk about your rotten apples," Xander said with wide eyes, looking down at the apple remains on the ground.

"That's what I was trying to tell you guys," Jeanne said, crushing her apple in her hand, as the apple turning into black goo that dripped from her hand to the floor. "They're poisonous. One bite and we would've all been dead."

"She's gone!" Nick realized, noticing that Vida was no where in sight anymore.

Meanwhile, Dawn started to wake up. "Hey guys," She yawned as she sat up, before noticing the looks on everyone's faces, and seeing the black apple goo on the floor. "Okay, what did I miss?"

* * *

Vida ran through the streets of Briarwood, the rangers right behind her. "Hold it right there!" Nick called, making Vida stop in her tracks. "There's nowhere else to run."

"You are so right," Vida said, turning to face them, before hearing the familiar dark laugh of Necrolai.

"Good servant, very good servant," Necrolai chuckled, as she stroked Vida's hair. "Now get them!"

"Yes, mistress," Vida responded darkly, as her pink ranger suit appears on her. "Magi Staff!" She cried, grabbing her staff and charging at her former teammates.

Chip faced his friends. "Don't hurt her," He told them. "Dawn and I are going after Necrolai."

The rangers nodded, before Chip and Dawn starting running forwards, grabbing their morphers and flipping them.

"Magical Source, Mystic Force!"

After morphing, Chip and Dawn flipped over Vida to get to Necrolai, while the others tried to hold back Vida, who was easily able to flip them off. "We're getting really hurt, take it easy on her," Nick told the others, just as Vida fired a blast of wind at the three of them, knocking them off the platform they were on.

As the three rangers fell, they morphed in midair, only to end up falling on their backs, but they got back up again just as Vida jumped over and charged at them.

Meanwhile, Chip and Dawn continued to fight back again Necrolai. "Turn Vida back!" Chip demanded.

"Never!" Necrolai exclaimed, before slashing the two rangers with her claws, and getting them to fall. "Is that all, rangers?" She taunted, as the two of them stood.

"Actually, we're just getting warmed up," Dawn said, as she took out the Dawn Crystal.

"What's that?" Necrolai questioned, taking a small step back.

"Oh, just your run of the mill, Dawn Crystal!" Chip grinned, as he transformed his Magi Staff into a crossbow.

Dawn connected the crystal with the crossbow, causing both objects to glow and charge with lightning. "Magi Staff, Crossbow!" Chip cried, as he and Dawn aimed their shot straight at Necrolai.

"Sorry to spoil your plans," Necrolai snapped her fingers, before Vida flipped over and stood in front of Necrolai.

"I will not let you harm my Queen!" Vida said determinedly, as she spread out her arms in front of Necrolai.

"Get them!" Necrolai ordered, as Vida charged again.

Vida aimed several kicks and slashes at Chip and Dawn, who were luckily able to avoid them. "V, stop!" Chip cried, just as Vida fired blasts of pink energy, causing Chip and Dawn to fall down in pain.

"You'll have to shoot her to get to me," Necrolai stated. "But your hearts won't let you, will they?"

"I don't know how much longer I can hold this up," Dawn shook her head.

Chip, meanwhile, remembered the words that Vida told him the other night at the club. How sacrifice had to be made to save everyone else. "There's no other way," He realized, as he stood back on his feet. "I will always remember you, V."

"Chip, no!" Dawn reached out, just as Chip started to charge at Vida.

Vida charged back at him, as the two rangers leapt into the air, and Vida slashed Chip, causing him to fall on his back, while Vida landed on her feet and ran back towards him. As the two of them continued to fight, Vida delivered the final slash, causing Chip to yell in pain and fall back down.

"You're done!" Vida exclaimed, placing her foot over Chip's wrist that held the crossbow, and pointing her staff down at him.

"Vida, don't do this!" Dawn cried from the ground.

"Come back to us, V!" Chip begged. "We miss you. Please, V, please."

"You waste your breath," Necrolai chuckled. "She is no longer human."

Chip refused to believe so, not giving up any time soon. "Vida!"

Vida seemed to shake her head slightly, as if Chip's words actually reached her. "Huh? Where am I?" She questioned, as she took her foot off of Chip's wrist. "What's going on?"

"V, are you there? Do you remember me?" Chip asked, standing up again. "V, take my hand."

As Chip reached out his hand to her, Vida's finger twitched slightly, before she slowly raised her hand out...only to end up slapping it passed Chip's hand. "No!" Vida refused, before she kicked down Chip. "Pitiful," She scoffed, watching as Dawn ran over to Chip's side to help him.

"Vida!" Chip cried.

"I am no longer one of you," Vida stated. "My duty is to protect my Queen."

"That's right, protect me," Necrolai repeated, as she stroked Vida's helmet. "Even if it destroys you."

"Yes, my Queen," Vida nodded, before facing Chip and raising two fingers against her helmet.

Chip recognized Vida's motion. "V?"

"I dare you," Vida challenged, protecting Necrolai.

As Dawn helped Chip up, he raised his crossbow and got ready to fire. "You sure about this?" Dawn asked, holding up the crossbow too.

"I'm ready," Chip nodded, aiming his crossbow at Vida. "For the greater good."

Dawn nodded back, as the crystal started to charge up. "Dawn Crystal, Power Up!" The two of them called, as the crystal glowed yellow and amber.

Meanwhile, the other three rangers had arrived just in time to find Chip and Dawn getting ready to fire.

"No, you can't!" Xander cried. "It's Vida!"

"Don't do it!" Madison pleaded.

"Put it down!" Nick ordered. "Now!"

Chip and Dawn ignored them, as Chip's grip tightened on the handle. "I believe in you, V," Chip mumbled.

"Fire!" The two of them cried, as they fired the glowing crystal at Vida, who jumped right out of the way before the crystal hit her, causing it to strike Necrolai.

"No!" Necrolai screamed, as she got hit and was close to exploding.

"V is for Victory!" Chip cheered, doing Vida's pose again, just as the others joined him. "Vida showed me her sign. Even though she said she wasn't with us anymore, I knew she was."

Necrolai turned to Vida, as she seemed to glare at her. "You tricked me! You'll pay for that!" She growled, snapping her fingers, causing Vida to yell in pain and demorph, revealing her pale vampire skin.

Vida turned to her teammates, while panting slightly. "You have to stop her!"

"You got it," Dawn nodded, as the five of them took out their Magi Staffs. "Do for V, guys!"

The five rangers spun around their Magi Staffs, before raising them in the air as they starting to glow and spin. "Magi Staff, Full Power!" They cried, as Chip held onto the spinning staffs like he was spinning a rope, while the others ducked.

"Fight this, Necrolai!" Chip challenged, before letting go of the shot, which hit Necrolai.

Necrolai screeched as the blast hit her. "This can't be happening!" She cried, just as she exploded with a final screech.

"Yeah!" The rangers cheered, grabbing their Magi Staffs again, before they all ran over to Vida.

Vida smiled at her friends, her tan skin and natural look back, as they helped her up. "V, are you alright?" Chip asked.

"Yes, I feel my powers surging back to me," Vida realized, doing her pose again with a wide smile on her face.

"Yeah!" Chip grinned. "Vida's back!"

* * *

Later during the evening, the rangers were back at the Rock Porium, finishing up work. "Hey, Leelee," Vida greeted, spotting Leelee in the store. She knew after she 'vamped out' in the store the other day, she would've had to clear some things up with her. "Um, you know that vampire thing in the store the other day? I was just playing a joke on the guys."

"Yeah, I know that," Leelee nodded, laughing slightly. "You didn't think I thought you were really a vampire, did you?"

"Of course not," Vida shook her head.

The two girls went through a short awkward moment of silence, before Leelee spoke up. "Well, I gotta run," She said, getting uncomfortable, before leaving the store in a hurry.

As soon as Leelee was out of sight, all the rangers burst out laughing as the sight of Leelee being scared by Vida. "Hey, it's quitting time," Dawn noticed the time on the clock, once the laughter had died down. "Jeanne and I are planning to meet up with my friends at the academy for a movie night. We're all gonna watch Karate Kid and Jurassic Park."

"The Ninja Academy has a TV?" Nick asked.

"Well, the Thunder Academy, at least," Dawn shrugged. "You guys want to come too? Besides, Vida, you're still the only one who hasn't met them yet."

"Sounds fun," Madison smiled and nodded. "I say we should go."

"Can we pick a movie too?" Xander asked, and Dawn nodded in response.

"Great, anything but Twilight though," Vida insisted, making all the rangers laugh a bit. "I've had enough about vampires for a long time."


	10. Petrified Xander

**Hello People!**

**So, my summer break is finally starting after next week, meaning I'll finally have more free time, and that I can use some of that time to get in some extra writing for all of you! :)**

**Alright, so I hope you guys enjoy this chapter, and please review! **

**I do not own Power Rangers**

* * *

"Okay, this has to work," Claire mumbled to herself, as she sprayed a potion onto a pot of dead roses, only for nothing to happen. Sighing to herself, Claire glanced over at the rangers to see what they were up to instead.

The rangers were all gathered together at Rootcore, just as Chip was finishing explaining that he figured out the Fire Heart scroll, while Xander stood in the corner, staring at a giant zit that grew on his nose somehow. "And then it hit me, the mirror was the key," Chip continued his story. "So while Xander was staring at himself, and I was staring at Xander, the answer was staring at me."

Chip ran up to Xander and stole the mirror from him, before running back to the others and placing the mirror against the half of the Fire Heart scroll. "What mountain does that look like?"

The rangers exchanged glances and grinned at Chip's discovery, calling out the name of the mountain (**Yeah, I don't know how they pronounced the name of the mountain, so...**)

Meanwhile, Clare's eyes widened as she watched the roses in her pot sparkle red and bloomed with life. "It's working!" She realized. "Look! I finally did something right!"

"What did you do?" Xander asked curiously.

"It's a potion I concocted to make sad, dull-looking flowers become perfectly gorgeous!" Claire said excitedly, admiring her new roses, before she skipped off with a smile on her face.

Xander, however, stared down at the roses as an idea formed in his head. "It's a Perfection Potion."

"Right, let's go," Nick told his teammates. "The Fire Heart is waiting, we'll have to split up to cover that much territory."

Just as the rangers walked out of Rootcore, they failed to notice Xander grab Claire's potion and spritz some on his face, before following them out.

* * *

Later on, the rangers had split up, just as Nick had instructed so they could cover more ground on the mountain. Eventually, they all met up with each other again, and found Xander and Vida dragged a giant wooden chest with red and silver patterns on it. "Hey, we heard the explosion," Nick said, just as he and the others noticed the chest.

Madison crouched down next to the chest, as she and Chip tried to open it up, but failed. "Look at this," She pointed, as she grabbed a note that was tied onto the chest, only for a timer that was attached to it started to count down.

"Whoa," Vida stared at the timer. "It's counting down."

Dawn grabbed the note from Madison, and started to translate it. "This ancient puzzle is your task at hand, solve it quickly to receive what's grand," She read, as her teammates looked down at the note too. "But if you fail this timely chore...the Fire Heart will be no more."

"Great, another riddle," Chip groaned.

Suddenly, all the rangers were blasted back, and looked up to see a Head Hydiac standing behind them. "Hand over the chest!" He ordered, just as an army of regular Hydiacs appeared.

"Let's ranger up!" Nick called, as he and his teammates grabbed their morphers. "Ready!"

"Magical Source, Mystic Force!"

"Magi Staff!" Nick cried, as he activated his Magi Staff's Sword Mode, and started battling the Head Hydiac, while the others fought again the regular Hydiacs

Just as the Head Hydiac was about to attack Nick, Xander jumped into action and brought his Magi Staff in its Axe Mode down on the Head Hydiac, causing it to yell and tumble on the ground. "That was close!" Nick sighed with relief, as he patted Xander on the back. "Nice!"

* * *

"It's still counting down," Madison watched, as she stared at the chest, which now read 39 minutes and 38 seconds.

After the short battle, the rangers had returned to Rootcore with the chest, trying to figure out how to deactivate it. Xander, however, was starting to grow plants on his body, and was luckily able to conceal them from his teammates.

"Sorry, guys, I haven't seen a puzzle like this before," Jeanne shrugged, staring down at the chest too. "I wouldn't even know where to begin!"

"Then none of us do," Dawn sighed, crossing her arms. "And we've already lost like half an hour."

Meanwhile, Nick noticed something sticking out of Xander's head. "Dude, you've still got leaves stuck in your head from the mountain," He said, as he reached up to pull out the leaves.

"Ow!" Xander cried, as Nick let go, and he turned away from them. Ever since he used Claire's potion, his zit had disappeared without a trace, but however, he started to grow leaves on his skin. "It's nothing, I'm just having a little issue."

The rangers let out gasps and yells of surprise as they saw Xander's arms, which were now covered in bark and moss. After getting the shock out of their systems, the rangers started to laugh at Xander's new tree arms. Even Jeanne was laughing with everyone else too. "This is funny to you guys?" Xander asked seriously, as some of the others tried to stop smiling and laughing to be polite.

"Oh come on, Xander," Vida chuckled. "I mean, you always laugh when Claire turns herself into funny stuff."

"Look, I'm sure it's just a side effect from your Earth powers," Madison informed Xander. "It'll probably go away."

"...Knock on wood," Dawn spoke up, earning more laughs from her and her friends.

"Come on, guys, enough," Nick insisted, as everyone stopped smiling and laughing again, and tried to act serious. "Let's, _leaf_, Xander alone," He cracked another joke, making everyone laugh again, while he pressed his lips together to hold in his own laughing too._  
_

"Guys, maybe we should focus on something else...like opening that chest," Xander suggested, as everyone got serious for real this time. "We're almost out of time."

The rangers nodded, as they all stared down at the chest again. "Hey, I got it!" Chip spoke up. "None of us might not know how to solve this puzzle...but I think I know someone who can."

* * *

Later on, Chip had given the chest to Toby to solve it, since earlier that day, Toby had been bragging about solving an extremely complex puzzle, and that he should 'work for the CIA'. Currently, Nick, Madison, Chip, Vida, and Dawn were peeking into Toby's office, and watched as he attempted to solve the chest puzzle while the timer ticked.

"I think he's getting close," Chip spoke up.

"How can you tell?" Dawn asked him.

"He's starting to drool."

Suddenly, the rangers' morphers went off, as all four of them grabbed their own morphers and checked them. _"Guys,"_ Jeanne's voice rang. _"There's some serious dark energy coming your way. Be ready." _

"We'll stop it before it gets here," Nick assured Jeanne, before turning to his teammates. "Come on!"

* * *

Downtown in Briarwood, the latest monster, Skullington, was causing havoc and scaring away everyone, until Nick, Madison, Chip, Vida, and Dawn had arrived, getting ready to fight. "We better make this quick," Chip decided, just as a large amount of Hydiacs arrived.

"Okay," Nick drawled out, looking at the amount of Hydiacs. "Phase Two," He decided, as he and his teammates flipped open their morphers.

"Magical Source, Mystic Force!"

* * *

Meanwhile in the forest, Jeanne was wandering around the forest until she eventually came across Phineas' campsite, where she found Xander sitting down while looking depressed. "Watch what you say," Phineas advised Jeanne, as he noticed her. "Tough crowd."

Jeanne just entered the campsite, as her eyes widened at what she saw. Xander's entire head what now covered in bark too, and leaves and branches sprouted from where his hair should've been. "Xander, there you are," She spoke up, as she approached the green ranger. "Look, something tells me this has nothing to do with your powers anymore. So spill."

"I...may have used Claire's perfection potion on myself to get rid of my zit," Xander admitted.

"You realize how stupid that was, right?" Jeanne crossed her arms.

"Yeah, thanks for reminding me," Xander grumbled. "At least here in the forest, I fit in!"

"You're just lucky that Claire's working on an antidote to her potion right now," Jeanne said, as she sat down next to Xander on the log.

Xander just shook his head. "It's too late...look at me!" He insisted. "I was so worried about looking perfect, now I'll never be able to show my face to anyone ever again...Xander the Great's gone for good," He stated the sad truth.

"No, he isn't. He's sitting right next to me feeling sorry for himself," Jeanne nudged Xander. "Look, the others and I never meant to ride you so hard. It's just that you're always so confident. It's nice to see you human for a change...well, at least act human."

"How can I be confident now?" Xander questioned.

"Look, Xander, confidence doesn't come from the outside. It comes from what you think and know about yourself," Jeanne stated. "I don't know about you, but I know that you don't have to be 'Xander the Great'...you already are great."

"...I guess you're right," Xander nodded after thinking about it, trying to smile, which was proven to be hard with a mouth made of wood. "I am more than just a pretty face."

Jeanne smiled over at Xander, as she stood up. "Come on," She said, holding out her hand. "Let's get you back to normal."

Smiling back, Xander took Jeanne's hand and stood, only to find that he couldn't move. As he looked down, Xander's eyes widened to find that his feet were stuck in the ground, and had turned into tree trunks. "I can't move!" He panicked, looking down at his feet.

"You're taking root!" Jeanne realized, before she grabbed Xander's hands and tried to pull him free. "Come on!"

"It's not working! My arms are stiffening," Xander insisted. "It's gonna take a miracle!"

Luckily, Claire arrived just in time, holding up the antidote. "You guys! I've got it! I've got-oh!" She shrieked, as she tripped over and fell on the ground, before she stumbled back up and ran over to Xander. "I got the antidote!"

"Quick! My mouth is starting to clo-" Xander was cut off, as his lips twisted and disappeared into the bark, while Claire kept spraying the antidote.

"I got a faster way!" Jeanne snatched the bottle from Claire, as she pulled out her wand, which sparkled purple, and transformed the bottle into a purple and gray rain cloud that floated over Xander's head and rained the antidote on top of him, before disappearing.

In a flash of green, Xander was restored back to his human self. "It's gone!" Xander cried with relief, as he smiled over at the girls. "Thank you. I could not have gotten through this without you," He told Jeanne, who smiled back, until Xander's morpher beeped. "New spell code," Xander grinned, looking down at his morpher.

_"Xander, we need back up!" _Nick's voice rang from the morpher. _"Hurry!"_

"I gotta go," Xander said, as he starting running away, while Jeanne and Claire ran back to Rootcore.

* * *

Meanwhile in the city, the five rangers were battling against the Hydiacs, but were getting overwhelmed by the amount. "Nick!" Xander called, as he raced to the scene in his ranger form.

"Just in time!" Nick exclaimed, as he held a Hydiac in an arm lock, and gestured with his head over to Skullington, who was running away. "That Bone-Head's going after the Fire Heart!"

"Okay!" Xander nodded, as he ran after Skullington, and eventually found him. "Stop!"

"Come on!" Skullington challenged, as Xander charged towards him, only to end up getting knocked down each time.

"Magi Staff, Earth Power!" Xander called, as he summoned vines that wrapped themselves around Skullington.

Skullington yelled as the vines lifted him up into the air. "Hey!" He cried. "Let me go!"

"You asked for it!" Xander said, just as the vines slipped away from him, causing Skullington to fall into a pile of cinder blocks and break into pieces. "That'll teach ya!"

"It'll take more than that!" Skullington's voice laughed, as he automatically seemed to put himself back together. "Bone Attack!" He yelled, as he fired beams at Xander, making him yell in pain and fall down. "Show me what you're made of!"

Xander was able to sit up slightly, as he grabbed his morpher and opened it up. "You got it...time for the new spell code!" He decided, standing up on his feet, and typing the new spell code into his morpher.

"Mystic Force Fighters!"

In a flash of rainbow light, red and white boxing glove-like weapons appeared on Xander's had with the golden Mystic Force symbol on the front. "Sweet! Let's get ready to battle!" Xander pounded his fists together, as the gems on the gloves flashed green.

Once again, Skullington fired his Bone Attack at Xander, who was able to dodge each blast, as if he were an actual boxer avoiding punches, before he used his new weapons to throw punches of his own at Skullington. "Oh, I just warming up," Xander grinned to himself, as he threw a powerful punch and knocked Skullington across the floor.

After pounding his gloves against each other again, Xander leaped up into the air. "This round's over!" He cried, as he came back down and punched the ground, causing the ground to crack and shoot Skullington up into the air.

With a final scream, Skullington fell on the ground and shattered again, not regenerating this time. "Knock Out!" Xander cheered once it was over, just as his teammates ran up to him.

"Nice!" Vida complimented.

"Even got a new spell code," Xander added, showing his Mystic Force Fighters. "Check it out!"

Suddenly, the Mystic Force Fighters disappeared from Xander's hands, just as everyone else's morphers beeped. "Looks like we all got it," Chip realized after opening up his own morpher and finding anew spell code inside. "I guess we can all use them now!"

* * *

Inside the Rock Porium, Toby sat in his office, sweating and looking like a nervous wreck, as he stared down at the ticking clock, which now read 20 seconds. Suddenly, as the lamp next to him switched on, Toby's eyes widened in realization. "I got it!"

The rangers had arrived in the office, just in time to hear Toby's words. "You solved it?" Vida asked their boss, raising her eyebrows in disbelief and amazement.

"Yes! It's a Mathematical Conundrum," Toby explained, gesturing to the red buttons on the chest. "You see, each of these numbers corresponds to a number, which divided by pi, gives a series of integers that will point towards...this button!" He pointed, as he lined up his ruler with one of the buttons.

Taking a deep breath, Dawn pushed the button that Toby pointed to, just as the clocked stopped at the number 1, and the latch opened up. All the rangers exchanged glances and smiled in relief that Toby was able to solve it just in time.

"I'm the Greatest Puzzle Solver on the face of the planet!" Toby cheered, grinning at his new made-up title.

The rangers smiled at their boss, as Nick and Chip lifted the chest and started to leave with it. "Wait! Wait!" Toby called, as he ran out of his office and caught up with his employees. "What's inside? You gotta tell me!"

"Uh, Toby..." Xander started, before coming up with something to get Toby distracted from the topic. "If-If a tree need help in a forest, and a friend comes to help...does the tree learn his lesson?"

"Oh! A riddle!" Toby realized, before he ran back into his office and started to think for the answer, giving the rangers enough time to sneak out of the store.

* * *

Back at Rootcore, the rangers set down the chest in front of themselves and stared down at it. "Here we go..." Nick said, as he lifted up the lid of the chest, to reveal a large bronze and red scaled object with a couple of blue dots on it.

"An egg?" Chip realized, looking up at Udonna for an answer. "The Fire Heart is an egg?"

"No ordinary egg, Chip," Udonna shook her head, as she stared down in amazement at the egg. "This is the last Dragon Egg."


	11. The Gatekeeper Part I

**Hey There Guys!**

**Alright, so I think it's safe to say I was kinda disappointed that I only got 1 review last chapter. I'm sorry for not updating as frequently as I used to, or if you guys are getting bored of me, but I'd appreciate it if I got a couple more reviews. Luckily, my summer break has started, so I'll have more time to write now.**

**Also, let's imagine that Gwendolyn is portrayed by Maggie Lawson**

**I hope you guys enjoy this chapter, and please review! :)**

**I do not own Power Rangers**

* * *

Racing on a motorbike at the motocross track in Blue Bay Harbor, Dawn glanced quickly behind herself and saw her two opponents starting to catch up to her. It had already taken Dawn two laps just to get in the lead, she wasn't about to lose now. Well, she could've easily won if she had raced about 2 years ago when she was still in Dino Thunder, but since this year Dawn never got a ranger bike, she hadn't had much practice.

Just as Dawn jumped over the hill, one of her opponents was able to catch more air and landed in front of her, therefore making it to the finish line first, followed by Dawn, then the second opponent.

Dawn pulled her bike over and removed her helmet from her head, letting her long hair that was in a pony tail fall down on her shoulders. "Okay, so I lost," She said, looking over at the opponent that beat her. "I haven't rode one of these in over a year, give me a break."

Her opponent removed his own helmet, allowing Dawn to stare at her boyfriend's blue eyes. "Please," Hunter scoffed at her. "I won fair and square."

"I'm not saying that you didn't win fairly," Dawn said, removing her black gloves. "I'm just saying I need more practice."

"Dude, aren't those Mystic Racers sort of the same, though?" The second opponent asked, removing his own helmet and revealing the face of Dustin.

"No, those are made for the sky and are more complex," Dawn shook her head. "Totally different."

"Well, wins and losses aside, it was still fun getting to ride with you again," Hunter told Dawn, who smiled a bit. "I mean, it feels like ages since we've hung out and done sports with you."

"I know, I know," Dawn accepted, as she stepped up to her boyfriend. "To make it up to you, how about I come over to your house later tonight, and I'll let you do whatever you want to me."

A smile crept up onto Hunter's face. "A very tempting offer...deal," He decided. "Have any requests for later tonight?"

"Well," Dawn pretended to think it over. "Maybe you could-"

"Dudes!" Dustin interrupted them. "I'm still here!"

Dawn and Hunter chuckled a bit. "Sorry, Dustin," Dawn apologized, until her morpher beeped. "Hey, what's up?" She asked, after flipping it open.

_"Hey, we just got done in a fight with Necrolai, but it was kinda weird," _Chip's voice was heard. _"Do you know anything about a Gatekeeper?"_

"The Gatekeeper?" Dawn repeated, her eyes widening a bit. "Just head back to Rootcore, I'll meet up with you guys there," She said, before hanging up and facing the guys. "Duty calls, gotta go."

"No prob, dude. Besides, I promised Marah I'd spend some time with her," Dustin added with a hopeful smile. "I think she's still kinda into me."

"Well good luck with Marah, Dustin. And I'll see you tonight," Dawn smiled at Hunter, pecking him on the cheek, before she walked over to the nearest tree.

Checking to make sure no one was looking, Dawn phased into the tree in a flash of white light, transporting herself out of Blue Bay Harbor to Rootcore.

* * *

Magically, Dawn appeared in her ranger uniform without the cape next to a tree that was right in front of Rootcore, before she ran inside the giant tree and found her five friends already inside and standing by Udonna. "Alright, I'm here!" She called, rushing over to her friends. "What did you find out about the Gatekeeper?"

"Relax, sis, you're not late or anything," Jeanne assured her sister. "They just got here too."

"The Gatekeeper?" Udonna's eyes widened slightly, at the mention.

"We sort of had a close encounter with Necrolai," Madison explained to Udonna. "She was looking for someone called 'The Gatekeeper'."

"Do you have any clue who she's talking about?" Nick asked.

For a moment, Udonna was silent, until she turned her head to the rangers and Jeanne. "The Gatekeeper was a powerful sorceress named Niella...she was my sister..."

* * *

_Flashing back to the final day of the Great Battle, a younger Udonna sat __by the side of a woman with long blonde straight hair, green eyes, and fair skin that wore an amber colored dress and had a wound in her side, while __Niella watched as the former Red Mystic Warrior ran into the Gate of the Underworld. _

_Niella had long brown wavy hair, and wore a white dress with a purple bodice and skirt, with a long purple headdress that was held in place with a silver ring around her head. She also carried with her a silver staff._

_Niella quickly ran to the entrance of the Gate, which started to slowly shut. "Stay back!" The Red Warrior cried, turning to face Niella through the small opening of the gate._

_"No!" Niella refused, knowing the Red Warrior would be trapped forever and die._

_"Seal the Gate with a spell!" The Red Warrior commanded. "It is the only way..."_

_**"Niella cast a spell that sealed the Gate, and banished Morticon and his armies to the Underworld..."**  
_

_Niella screamed as her headpiece and staff glowed a bright silver color while she pointed the staff at the Gate, which flashed the same color too. Eventually, the Gate started to sink into the ground, just as Niella finally gave out and fell on the ground._

_"Niella!" Udonna screamed, as she watched her sister disappear in a flash of purple light._

**_"The spell was so strong that it depleted all of her life force...when the Gate had lowered to the depths, Niella was gone...but she wasn't the only sister I had lost..."_**

_Udonna took a moment to absorb what had just happened, before she heard coughing and turned to see the woman still injured and dying. "Come on, Gwendolyn, don't die here on me," Udonna begged, as she ran back to to the woman, Gwendolyn._

_"Udonna, you were a great sister," The blonde woman, Gwendolyn, sniffed with tears in her eyes. "Someday, if you ever find my daughters, tell them I love them...and let Aurora know that she was enough...she was always enough..."_

_Udonna watched as Gwendolyn breathed her final breath, and suddenly became still, leaving Udonna all by herself. She had just lost everything and everyone she loved... _

* * *

"Wait, who's this Gwendolyn?" Xander asked when the story was over. "Why would you tell us about her?"

"Gwendolyn was not my blood sister like Niella was, but the three of us grew up together as if we were all actual sisters, until she decided to leave the Magical Realm to pursue a normal life in the Mortal World," Udonna explained. "And it is not necessarily all of you who needed to know this."

"It's us," Jeanne realized, as she looked at the rangers. "Gwendolyn was mine and Dawn's mother."

"We never did know how she died," Dawn sniffed, blinking back her own tears at the mention of their mom, before she faced Udonna. "So my mom was actually proud of me?"

"She was," Udonna confirmed. "She loved you very much, both you and your sister, and would always think about both of you every day she was away."

Dawn and Jeanne smiled a bit at that, before Udonna got back on topic. "Even though Niella and Gwendolyn have passed away, their spirits still live on in my heart, and through their children," She continued. "Gwendolyn's through Dawn and Jeanne, and Niella's through her heir."

"She had a child?" Madison asked.

"Yes, as daughter," Udonna nodded. "And I fear that is who Necrolai is seeking."

"So we have to find the daughter first, and protect her," Vida realized.

"You won't have to look far," Udonna informed the rangers, making them slightly confused. "Niella's daughter, and the heir to the Gatekeeper's power...is Claire."

Suddenly, Claire appeared in the room in a flash of orange and red sparkles, causing the rangers to look over at Claire, as a nervous look appeared on her face.

* * *

The next day, Dawn was running across the street over to the Rock Porium. She had overslept over at Hunter's house, so now she was rushing to get to work since she was already late. Just as Dawn arrived, her friends to ran out. "What's going on?" She called after them.

"Necrolai, plaza, come on!" Nick called back, while they continued to run.

"Of course," Dawn grumbled, before she started running after them.

It wasn't long until the rangers arrived in the plaza, already in their ranger suits, and Necrolai was right there waiting for them. "I'm glad you could make it, rangers," Necrolai said, her back turned to the rangers.

"You're never gonna find the Gatekeeper, so give it up!" Vida demanded.

"Oh, I have a new plan. I'll let the Gatekeeper find me," Necrolai said, turning to face the rangers, as a long bone-like dagger appeared on her right wrist, and three long bone-like claws appeared on her left wrist. "Someone so noble would never stand by while the rangers are being destroyed!"

"That can't be good for us," Dawn mumbled.

"Let my new powers?" Necrolai taunted.

"Like this!" Nick exclaimed, grabbing his Magi Staff and charging first, only for Necrolai to shoot him down.

As soon as the other rangers helped him up, Necrolai shot all of them down this time, while she cackled like the witch she really was.

* * *

Meanwhile, Claire was sitting in a log on the forest, until Jeanne appeared in a flash of purple sparkles right next to her. "Udonna and I have been wondering where you were," Jeanne said, making Claire jump a bit. "Why are you out here?"

"...It's just not fair," Claire found herself saying. "Being the Gatekeeper is my legacy, Udonna can't keep that power from me forever."

"Claire, there are some things that we just don't understand yet," Jeanne started.

"I understand," Claire interrupted, her eyes watery. "You or Udonna don't think I can handle it cause I'm incompetent, and bumbling, and clumsy. You don't even have a legacy and you're better at magic than me...no offense."

"None taken," Jeanne smiled softly and shook her head. "But I remember when I was still in my 'I'm better than everyone else' phase, I asked Udonna why you were like that. She smiled and said your mom was exactly the same."

Claire took the moment to look at Jeanne. "But I thought she was a great sorceress."

"I'm sure that she was...but not at first," Jeanne shrugged a bit. "When I was younger, my mom would tell Dawn and I about when she was our age, and how Niella actually blew up their cottage trying to get a spell right," She chuckled a bit at the thought. "Look, Udonna made a promise to keep you from harm, and she tried her best to do that."

"Well she'll be glad to know that she had. Udonna is the best protector and aunt I could have," Claire started to smile. "And Jeanne, you're kinda of like the older sister I've never had."

Jeanne smiled back at Claire. "Well, being an older sister is a work in progress," She admitted, thinking of Dawn. "But thanks anyway."

Suddenly, Koragg appeared in a flash of purple light. "If it isn't the White Sorceresses' apprentices," He said darkly.

"Alright, let's just get this over with," Jeanne decided, standing up. "What the hell do you want, Koragg? Whatever it is, just leave Claire alone."

"What use would I have for the child?" Koragg asked. "I've come for you."

Taking her wand out, Jeanne fired a blast of magic energy, only for Koragg to absorb it and laugh. "Your magic is weak, you are still no more than an apprentice," He reminded Jeanne, as he stretched his hand out towards her. "But you are still of importance to the rangers."

Claire watched from the side as a magical bubble appeared around Jeanne and shrunk her down, trapping her in the process. "Jeanne!" Claire cried, as the bubble floated over to Koragg.

"You asshole!" Jeanne cried, glaring at Koragg banging on the bubble.

"In all of the protectors of the Human World in our grasp, truly the Gatekeeper will step forward," Koragg stated, as the bubble landed in his hand.

"Let her go!" Claire demanded, picking up Jeanne's fallen wand from the ground and trying to cast a spell, only for the wand to glow faintly and fizzle out.

"Nice try, apprentice," Koragg said, before he disappeared through a dark seal again.

* * *

Back in the plaza, the rangers were getting creamed by Necrolai. "You're beat, and no one has come to save you," Necrolai looked down on the rangers. "Maybe there is no other Gatekeeper."

All of a sudden, Necrolai was hit with a blast of magical energy, as she turned around to see Claire with her hand glowing and stretched forward, indicating that she was the on who fired the blast. "Wrong, Necrolai!" She exclaimed, as bravely as she could. "My mother's spirit lives inside me."

Claire looked down at her mother's silver headpiece, which she gripped tightly in her hand. Taking a deep breath, Claire placed the headpiece on top of her head, causing her eyes to flash an iridescent blue. The gem in the center of the headpiece glowed a light purple color, and in a flash of light, Claire wore her mother's Gatekeeper dress.

"Power of the Shining Moon," Claire called, as her transformation finished. "Behold, the Gatekeeper!"

"So there is another," Necrolai clenched her fist. "Then my plan to draw you out has worked perfectly."

"You're going to regret ever meeting me, witch," Claire sneered at Necrolai, her shy and bumbling attitude gone and replaced with seriousness and determination.

In a flash of blue light, a silver and gold tipped staff appeared, that Claire gripped onto. Necrolai screeched and fired a blast at Claire, who used her staff to create a force field to block the blast. As her eyes flashed blue again, Claire thrust out her staff and shot a purple blast of energy that wrapped around Necrolai and sucked out her energy.

"My new powers," Necrolai realized. "They're gone!"

As the rangers stood back on their feet and regrouped, Claire nodded at them to finish the job. "Let's give her a hand, rangers," Nick decided, before he and his teammates leapt high into the air, and kicked down Necrolai when they landed.

"You will still lose, rangers," Necrolai clenched her fist, before she flew off. "I'll return!"

Once Necrolai was gone, the rangers regrouped with Claire and congratulated her. "There's no time for that," Claire interrupted. "Jeanne's been captured by Koragg."

"What? That son of a...witch!" Dawn clenched her fist, watching her language. "I can't lose my sister again."

All of a sudden, Nick yelled in pain and grabbed his head. "Nick, what is it?" Vida asked, once the pain passed for Nick.

"He wants to fight you," Nick told Claire. "Alone."

Claire raised an eyebrow, as she came to a decision. "I accept."

* * *

Later on, the rangers were back in their civilian forms, and had returned to Rootcore. "We shouldn't have let Claire go on her own," Madison insisted, as she and the others faced Nick.

"You saw how she sent Necrolai running," Vida pointed out.

"Yeah," Nick nodded, as he and the others turned to face the Crystal Ball, which showed Koragg and Claire about to battle. "But Koragg's a whole other story..."

As the rangers watched the battle, Claire fired many powerful attacks at Koragg, but he was able to withstand all of them. Eventually, Claire transformed into the Gatekeeper's Ancient Mystic Mode (which resembled a woman that wore a silver headdress and a silver dress with a purple bodice) that grew to Megazord form, and Koragg grew in size too before forming the Wolf Megazord.

In the end, Claire was brought down, and returned to her human form as she fell to the ground in pain.

"Okay, think it's time to step in now?" Dawn suggested.

"Yeah," Nick nodded. "Let's go!"

* * *

Meanwhile, Koragg drew his sword from his shield and pointed it down at Claire. "It's over, you're all mine," He told her with a dark chuckle, as Claire tried to crawl away. "You will open the Gates, and the Underworld will rise."

"Never!" Claire refused.

"I said 'do it'!" Koragg ordered, raising his sword, while Claire looked up in fear.

Just as Koragg brought down his sword, Chip appeared in his ranger form, and used his crossbow to fire a beam at Koragg's arm before he could end Claire. Vida appeared afterwards and fired a gust of wind to get Koragg to back away.

"Rangers," Claire muttered, as Chip and Vida regrouped with Madison, Xander, and Dawn.

"Do not interfere!" Koragg warned.

Instead, Nick ran up behind his teammates. "Mystic Force Fighters!" He called, as the boxing-glove weapons appears on his hands, before he jumped over his teammates and leapt into the air. "Spin Attack!" Nick yelled, as he spun around and was engulfed in flames, before smashing into Koragg.

"Pick on someone your own size!" Nick exclaimed, while the rangers cheered, and so did Claire.

Suddenly, Claire was grabbed by Necrolai, and when the rangers ran to help, Koragg got in the way. "Let her go!" Nick demanded, while Necrolai grabbed the back of Claire's headpiece.

"By the power of the Gatekeeper, let the Gate rise up!" Necrolai called, using the Gatekeeper's power, and causing Claire to scream in pain while her headpiece glowed a blinding purple.

The headpiece shot a purple beam into the sky, causing it to darken, before Necrolai threw Claire to the ground. "This can't be good," Dawn muttered, looking up at the sky.

Suddenly, the Gate started to rise up in the middle of the city, and the rangers regrouped with Claire. Nick looked over at Claire, before back at the Gate. "Now what?"


	12. The Gatekeeper Part II

**Hey There Everyone!**

**So, with summer here, that also means I'll be cramming in as much time with my friends as possible, and that on some days, I won't be able to write. Luckily, I got this chapter finished really quickly (I wrote it in like 2 days, which is pretty impressive for me, haha). Also, I'm starting to get a lack of reviews. I would really appreciate it if I could at least get 3 or 4 reviews this time.**

**I hope you guys enjoy this chapter, and please REVIEW! :)**

**I do not own Power Rangers**

* * *

"I'm sorry, rangers," Claire apologized, shaking her head in regret.

Claire stood with the rangers, staring up at the Gate to the Underworld that had risen to the surface with the use of her powers. "It wasn't your fault," Madison reminded Claire.

"Look!" Xander pointed upwards. "At the top of the Gate!"

On top of the Gate sat a giant gargoyle-like creature that came to life in a flash of purple light, before it jumped onto the streets and roared, shooting down laser beams at the rangers and Claire, which made them scream and fall down. "Get up!" Koragg ordered, grabbing Claire by the arm.

"Let go of her!" Nick demanded, and Koragg dragged Claire onto her feet.

"You won't get away this time," Koragg told Claire, before turning his gaze at the rangers. "And the Gargoyle of the Gates will take care of you!"

"No!" Nick reached out, as he tried to fight back for Claire, but Koragg knocked him over.

With an evil laugh, Koragg disappeared through the dark seal with Claire, just as the Gargoyle approached the rangers and fired an explosion down at them. Luckily, the rangers leapt out of the way, before going through a glowing seal that transformed them into the Titans.

"Alright, Phase Two," Nick decided, as the five Titans combined to form the Titan Megazord. "Mystic Spell Seal!"

The Titan rotated its sword to form the large golden glowing seal before striking down the sword, only for the Gargoyle to zoom away and appear behind them. It seemed as if each time the rangers tried to strike back, the Gargoyle kept speeding away. It was too fast for them.

At last, the Gargoyle knocked the Titan into the door of the Gate, just as a bone-like sword stuck itself out of the crack of the Gate. "Hello, rangers," A familiar voice greeted from the other side.

"Morticon!" Dawn realized.

"Your megazord cracked the Gate enough for me to saw through. Now your whole world will see me crushing power!" Morticon roared at the rangers, as he continued to get through the door of the Gate. "Yes, the time has come. The destruction of this world is at hand! I have done it! I am free!"

"He's done it!" Xander cried.

"What now?" Vida questioned.

"We gotta fight him!" Chip clenched his fist.

"Looks like we don't have a choice," Nick nodded. "Come on, guys!"

And so, the rangers engaged in a sword fight with Morticon, but he was able to strike the Titan too many times, causing the rangers to scream in pain. "Let's take it to the sky!" Nick decided, as the Titan's wings spread out and they soared upwards, flying through a golden magic seal in the sky.

"Spirits of the Ancient Titans! Titans Attacks!" The rangers called as they flew back down and brought down their sword, only for Morticon to block the hit with his own sword and knock them down.

"Is that the best you got?" Morticon taunted.

"Hardly!" Nick exclaimed, as the Titan stood back up.

Morticon's sword was soon covered in black smoke. "Now you will see what real magic feels like! Dark Magic Strike!" Morticon yelled, slashing the rangers and creating an explosion that separated the Titan.

All the rangers screamed as they demorphed in mid air and fell on the hard ground. "He's even stronger than last time," Chip winced, sitting up from the ground.

"He has more dark energy than before," Madison realized.

"How are we supposed to fight him?" Xander questioned. "We don't have that kind of power."

* * *

Claire's eyes fluttered open, as she woke up and discovered herself standing in a dark and empty void. "Where am I?" She wondered, looking through the darkness and spotting Koragg approaching, carrying the glowing orb that contained Jeanne.

"Claire!" Jeanne called out.

"Jeanne," Claire realized, but when she tried to move, she got stopped by an invisible barrier of magic that shocked her.

"Your magic was strong enough to raise the Gate," Koragg spoke up. "Now we'll see if you have enough power to open it."

"Don't do it, Claire!" Jeanne cried. "No matter what happens."

Claire shook her head and glared daggers at Koragg. "I will never help you, Koragg," She practically spat at him.

"I don't intend to ask for your magic; I intend to take it," Koragg said, as his shield opened up. "Eye of the Master!"

All of a sudden, Claire glowed a bright blue, before a large stone-like wheel appeared above her that spun around. "When the spell wheel is complete, the Gates will open, and our armies will be released!" Koragg exclaimed, just as the first wheel stopped, resulting in Claire getting shocked and crying out in pain.

"Koragg, stop this!" Jeanne demanded, just as another wheel stopped and shocked Claire. "Please!"

"Your pleas are useless. The Master's wishes must be obeyed until the very end," Koragg brushed it off. "It will soon be over."

* * *

All of a sudden, black clouds filled the sky and darkened the Earth. "Now what?" Vida panted, staring up at the sky.

"I don't like the look of that," Chip muttered, spotting Morticon going on a rampage across the city, which was going up in flames.

"If we don't do something soon, Briarwood won't be the only city that goes up in flames," Dawn realized, shaking her head slightly. "The whole world will!"

"Is this really how it's gonna end?" Madison asked her friends.

"No, this is not how it ends," Nick refused to believe, as he stood back up. "As Power Rangers, we're the Protectors of the Earth. And that's what we're gonna do."

The rangers clenched their fists and nodded at their leader. "Right!" They agreed, before the four of them grabbed their morphers and typed in their spell code.

"Magical Source, Mystic Force!"

_"Galwit Mysto Prifior!"_

As soon as they morphed, the rangers immediately transformed into their Titan forms and charged at the Gargoyle. Meanwhile, Dawn was still on the ground with Nick. "And what do you think you're doing?" She asked him.

"I'm finding Claire, and I'm taking down Koragg too," Nick said. "You, on the other hand, are helping the others."

"I don't think so. You're not the only one who has a score to settle with Koragg," Dawn refused. "He took my sister. I'm going with you to find her."

Nick thought for a minute, before nodding at Dawn. "Alright, let's do this," He agreed, before the two of them flipped their morphers together.

"Magical Source, Mystic Force!"

_"Galwit Mysto Motro!"_

As soon as they morphed, Nick summoned his Mystic Speeder and climbed on the seat with Dawn in the back, before the two of them rode off, just as the other rangers successfully destroyed the Gargoyle.

"The Gate!" Dawn pointed forwards. "Claire and Jeanne have to be there somewhere!"

"Hold on tight!" Nick exclaimed, as he turned around and headed straight for the Gate.

Soon enough, a bunch of Hydiacs charged at the two of them. "Lasers!" Nick commanded, firing lasers at the Hydiacs, before stopping and joining in the battle, fighting them head-on with Dawn.

"Magi Staff!" Nick called, as his weapon turned into a sword that he used to fight them off.

"Magi Staff, Stream of Light!" Dawn called, as the icon on her staff glowed and a stream of light trailed down, forming her whip-like weapon. "Come on!" She cried, cracking her whip and burning some of the Hydiacs.

* * *

Meanwhile, the last wheel on the spell wheel was turning slowly and almost reached the end. "The Gate is almost open," Koragg stated.

"Her energy is almost gone," Jeanne reminded Koragg. "Once the wheel stops, Claire won't survive!"

"It was the only way."

Jeanne sighed, as she looked over at Claire, who seemed weakened now. "Claire, I'm so sorry," She apologized. "You're like another sister to me, and I couldn't protect you, just like I let down Dawn...I really do suck at being a big sister."

"This isn't your fault. It never was," Claire told Jeanne weakly, before closing her eyes and accepting her fate.

"Koragg!"

Suddenly, Nick and Dawn appeared, as they both leapt and aimed a kick at Koragg, who softened the blow with his shield and stumbled back a bit. "Let them go!" Dawn demanded, just as the wheel disappeared back into Claire before it reached the end.

"Dawn!" Jeanne cried with happiness. "Nick!"

"Mystic Force Fighters!" Nick called, as the red boxing glove weapons appeared on his fists, and Dawn armed herself with her Magi Staff. "Alright, Koragg, we challenge you to a fight!"

"I never say no to a challenge," Koragg accepted, before the eye on his shield glowing and engulfed Nick and Dawn in purple light.

* * *

Nick and Dawn soon found themselves in a rock canopy. "Huh?" Dawn looked around. "Where are we?"

"Nick! Dawn!" Claire called, as the two rangers spotted her on top of a cliff.

"Your challenge," Koragg spoke up. "My battlefield."

"Fine by me," Nick nodded, as he took a boxing-like stance. "Let's do this!"

"Come on!" Dawn agreed, arming herself with her Magi Staff.

"I am ready," Koragg said, drawing his sword from his shield and pointing it forwards.

Soon enough, Nick and Dawn charged forwards and Koragg charged back, allowing the fight to begin. Koragg swung his sword first, but Nick and Dawn ducked out of the way. Nick used his Mystic Force Fighters to block the hits, before throwing punches of his own that were blocked by Koragg's shield.

Unfortunately, Dawn was the first one to land on the ground after a hit from Koragg's sword. Luckily when Koragg was about to strike her on the ground, Dawn spun back up onto her feet and aimed a few high kicks at Koragg, most of which were blocked by his shield again. As the fight continued, Nick was knocked down for a few seconds.

"Get up!" Koragg ordered, as Nick did so.

"Mystic Force Fighters!" Nick called, as his boxing glove weapons were engulfed in flames. As Nick twirled through the air, getting ready to deliver the blow, Koragg used his sword to strike Nick and make him fall on the ground, just as the Mystic Force Fighters disappeared form his hands.

"Magi Staff!" Dawn called, as she charged at Koragg and was soon engaged in a sword fight with him.

Koragg was able to slash Dawn numerous times, until finally she fell over the cliff they were on and into a pond. "This isn't over yet!" Dawn exclaimed, standing up in the water, just as Nick regrouped with her.

"Right you are!" Koragg agreed, charging again.

"Try this! Fire up the Phoenix!" Nick cried, as he jumped into the air and was engulfed in flames, before soaring down and striking Koragg.

Koragg cried out in pain from the attack, but in the end, he was still standing. "Your magic is strong, but cannot compare to that of the Master. Behold his power!" Koragg told the two rangers, as the eye on his shield opened up and his sword charged with black lightning, before slashing the rangers. "Dark Magic Strike!"

Nick and Dawn screamed from the attack, causing Nick to fall down on the ground weakly, and Dawn to get slammed into the side of the cliff, just as Koragg trapped her with his shield. "Now you know the power of Dark Magic," Koragg told her. "That kind of magic will always triumph over the light."

"You're wrong!" Dawn refused. "There's more power in courage. The kind that keeps going even when there's no hope," She stated, clenching her fist and grabbing the end of Koragg's sword. "That's why dark magic will never beat us!"

"You fool," Koragg sneered, as he raised his sword. "Just surrender!"

"Never!" Dawn screamed, as she was engulfed in light, which blinded Koragg and made him stagger backwards. "Mystic Spell Seal!" She cried as her hand glowed amber, forming a gold colored magic seal on the ground with Koragg in the center, trapping him in place. "Finish him off, Nick!"

"You got it!" Nick nodded, before shooting into the sky and engulfing himself in flames again.

As Nick soared back down, Koragg used his sword to try and block the attack, but it only resulted in it breaking in half. "My sword!" Koragg cried, as the top half of his sword fell off, before he was struck down.

"Oh yeah!" Nick and Dawn cheered, just as Nick snapped his fingers and Koragg fell down, creating an explosion. "Claire!"

Once Koragg was gone, the barrier that kept Claire in place disappeared, as the rangers ran over to her side. "Are you okay?" Dawn asked, as she and Nick helped up Claire.

"I think so," Claire nodded. "Being a sorceress is tougher than I thought," She added with a joking smile.

Suddenly, an explosion went off behind them, and when the smoke cleared away, it revealed Koragg still alive.

"What the-?!" Dawn exclaimed in shock.

"No way!" Nick cried, staring at Koragg.

"You may have destroyed my weapon, but you have not destroyed me!" Koragg told them, as he stood up. With an evil laugh, he disappeared again in a purple flash of light.

"This isn't over!" Nick refused. "Get back here!"

"Nick, let it go," Dawn placed a hand on his shoulder. "All that matters is that he's gone for now."

Just as Nick nodded, Claire stumbled over weakly. "The other rangers," Claire spoke up. "Morticon will destroy them."

"If I only had Catastros," Nick mumbled, remembering how strong he was when he was with Catastros. "Last time we combined, the power was incredible."

"Then you'll have to do it again," Claire realized, before coming up with an idea. "Maybe if we combine our powers, we could get control of him-"

"Claire, no," Dawn refused. "It's already take too much out of you."

"It's what my mother would've done," Claire insisted.

After a short moment, Nick nodded. "Alright, Claire," He gave in, before he and Dawn stepped back and grabbed their Magi Staffs.

"Magi Staff, Full Power!" The two of them cried, as they raised up their Magi Staffs and the icons glowed their ranger colors.

Soon enough, Claire grabbed onto both of the staffs, increasing both their glows and letting her headpiece glow purple. Claire winced from all the energy being drawn out of her, and she even almost fell over. "Maybe we should stop," Nick suggested.

"Keep going," Claire insisted, regaining herself again.

"Okay," Dawn nodded, as all three of them continued to draw out their powers again and groaned a bit, trying to stay focused.

In the end, a giant Catastros appeared and stared down at all three of them. "It worked," Claire smiled with relief.

"Hey, remember me?" Nick called up to the horse, before he and Dawn took out their morphers.

"Galwit Mysto Prifior!"

In an instant, Nick and Dawn transformed into their Titan forms, before they both sat on Catastros' back and rode back to Briarwood. "Go Catastros!"

* * *

Back in Briarwood, Morticon continued to fight the Titans, until a beam of light shot down through the black sky. "What's that?" Morticon questioned, before the light hit the Gate, and caused it to sink back down. "Impossible! Who has done this?!"

Once the Gate was lowered, the black clouds immediately disappeared and revealed the bright blue sky. "My dark magic!" Morticon cried. "Who dares to interfere?"

"That would be us!" Dawn called, as she and Nick arrived on Catastros, before she jumped off the horse.

"Come on, Catastros, just light last time," Nick said, before he and Catastros combined with each other. "Centaurus Phoenix Megazord! Now it's my turn!"

As Morticon roared, the tail on the back of the Centaurus Phoenix's head fired up. "Fire Tail!" Nick cried, as he whipped around his head and struck Morticon. "Come on, rangers!" He called, as the Titans regrouped.

"You insolent little ants!" Morticon yelled with rage as he stood up.

"You guys ready?"

"Ready!"

In a flash, the Titans combined with each other and formed the Titan Megazord again. The Titans used their sword to block a hit from Morticon, before kicking him back and slashing him.

Suddenly, the seal behind the rangers started to glow gold, and a gold light appeared above them too. "Check it out!" Nick realized, as all the rangers raised their Magi Staffs into the light, and when the light faded, their icons glowed their ranger colors.

"Where did this energy come from?" Xander wondered.

"I don't know," Vida shrugged. "But it couldn't have come at a better time."

"Let's see what it can do," Nick decided, as they powered up the megazord.

Meanwhile, steam came out of the pipe on Morticon's head. "Time to end this!" He exclaimed, as his sword was engulfed in black smoke again. "Dark Magic Strike!"

"Ancient Power, Mystic Spell Seal!" The rangers cried, as a while spell seal appeared in front of them.

As the rangers brought down the sword, it glowed white and froze the black magic from Morticon's sword. "What?" Morticon questioned, only to end up falling over from the weight of the ice.

"How did we do that?" Vida wondered.

"We froze it!" Xander realized.

Madison thought for a moment. "It's gotta be..."

"Udonna!" Nick stated.

"You mean, the White Ranger," Chip corrected.

"But...how?" Dawn wondered.

Suddenly, a familiar voice appeared in the rangers' heads. _"You can thank me for that."_

"Jeanne!" The rangers realized.

"Glad you're alright, sis," Dawn spoke, hoping her sister could hear her. "How?"

_"Koragg trapped me right next to Udonna's Snow Staff. I was able to channel it's energy and send it to Udonna,"_ Jeanne's voice rang. _"Now what are you guys waiting for? Finish him!"_

Suddenly, a ghostly hand touched the Titan's, before stepping forwards to reveal a ghostly version of the White Ranger. "Udonna!" The rangers cried, just as the White Ranger gave an assuring nod.

"Now we can't lose!" Nick grinned. "Let's do this!"

"Together!" The rangers nodded, raising their Magi Staffs.

The White Rangers stood behind the Titan, holding up her own version of their sword. "Mystic Strike!" The rangers yelled, as the Titan and the White Ranger brought down their swords and hit Morticon with a flurry of snow and magic.

"No!" Morticon cried, as he started exploding. "The Great Morticon has fallen, but the Master will prevail!"

The ranger ignored this as they held out their arms. "Checkmate," They called, snapping their fingers and allowing Morticon to explode.

* * *

Meanwhile, Jeanne continued to channel the Snow Staff's energy, before using it to freeze the orb and break it, releasing her. "Should I...?" Jeanne wondered, looking up at the Snow Staff, before looking behind herself and standing up, reaching out for the Snow Staff, but a hand prevented her from doing so.

"The Snow Staff stays with me, young sorceress," Koragg said, just as Jeanne got her arm free and staggered backwards. "You have served your purpose, so I shall let you escape with your life. You should feel grateful."

"And why should I show gratitude to such a heartless monster like yourself?" Jeanne glared daggers at Koragg. "Only pity," She said, before disappearing in a flash of purple sparkles.

* * *

"Wake up, child."

Claire groaned slightly as she woke up and found herself in the forest, where it snowed lightly. "It's over," A voice told her, as Claire's vision cleared up and she realized it was Udonna, making her smile a bit, before she noticed someone else.

"Jeanne," Claire realized. "You're alive."

"A little frozen on the edges," Jeanne shrugged a bit. "But yeah, I'm alive."

Soon enough, the rangers arrived at the scene too. "Jeanne!" Dawn cried with happiness, as she ran up and hugged her sister, trying to stop the tears from leaking out of her eyes. "Thank you so much for the help. I was so worried about you."

"Hey, it's alright. I'm here," Jeanne said, looking down at her sister. "Besides, it's about time I start acting like a big sister and be there for my little sister."

"Don't call me that," Dawn insisted, but she still wore a happy smile on her face.

"Morticon's gone, Claire," Nick told Claire, as he helped her up. "For good."

"But we couldn't have done it without you, Claire," Madison added.

"Yeah, you sealed up the forces of evil back into the depths," Chip reminded her. "You're like...a super-sorceress!"

Claire smiled at that. "Yeah, I guess I am," She realized, before noticing her mother's silver headpiece on the ground, and picking it up. "But that was my mother's power...and now it's all gone."

"Niella would be proud of you, today," Udonna said, stepping up to her niece. "And so am I."


	13. AN: Author's Note

**Hey Guys!**

**I know you guys might all hate me right about now for not updating like any of my stories all summer, and I get that. I've been obsessed with my fan account on Instagram, and I've been on there all summer instead of writing. I feel SO guilty, and after reading through my stories, I realized just how much I miss writing for you guys.**

**Here's the deal, I'm starting school in a week. Within that time, I'll write as much as I can, but right now, I have about 5 active fanfictions on this site, and since I'll be busier cause I'm going off to high school, I'm gonna delete one of them. ****My Dawn Series won't be an option since I've gotten so far in that and planned out the whole thing, and neither is 'The Pack' because I'm almost finished with that and have all the chapters written out. **

**So, I'm going to put a poll on my profile with the remaining three fanfictions, and I'm going to leave it to you guys to vote for your least favorite. Whichever one gets the most votes I will delete, and try my best to continue the rest. You guys can vote for:**

_Dragon Whisperer: Riders of Berk_

_Cat's Eye_

_One of Those Crazy Girls** (I'm considering changing the title)**_

**Remember vote for your _least_ favorite. I'll be deleting the one with the most votes. **

**I can't promise when I'll update certain stories, but I'll write as much as I can. I hope you guys don't hate me, and I hope you guys are still interesting in reading. I really love writing, and I regret not spending most of my summer doing it. **

**I'm sorry **

**-Zania330**


End file.
